Erragain
by Paul Midnight
Summary: You've read the books, you watched the movie and like many fans of both you said, "...what?" Well get ready to be just as puzzled as I present to you the epic fail- I mean tale, of Erragain & Turcozy! A perplexing paradoxical parody of epic proportions!
1. Prologue: Shade of Sneer

Disclaimer: Some material in this story may be offensive. It contains fantasy violence and implied romance. Some of the themes may also be suggestive or adult in nature. However it was not the author's intent to offend nor alienate anyone, simply tell a humorous and sweet tale based in the world of Christopher Paolini's Eragon, which the author holds no rights to. This work is intend under the parody laws and does not claim any ownership of nor connection to the Eragon properties or its creators/affiliates and so forth. This is a work of fan fiction and the author hopes the reader will enjoy the tale, any feedback is appreciated. Whew! Now that that's over, let the hilarity begin!

* * *

**Erragain  
**by Paul Midnight

**Prologue: Shade of Sneer**

The shade waited quietly in the shade. His skin as pale as newborn maggots and hair as red as blood, he sneered in annoyance, at many things; the dark forest around him, the putrid stench of the furred bodies huddling beside him, and most of all at the limits of his patience. They had been waiting in ambush now for hours, the wind brought him tantalizing smells of horse flesh, which he had then used as cause to order his small band to hide, but it had been several hours since then and neither horses nor riders had shown themselves. He heard a soft grunt of discomfort from his left as one of the beast men in his service, a Burgal, could not stand squatting for much longer. He released a silent hiss to silence the brute, then released a more vocal hiss so the Burgal would actually hear him and be silenced. The creatures, standing well over six feet and covered in grey skin and wire brush straight black hair, were not use to following his orders, nor were they use to crouching for so long without prey. They were unaccustomed to the suffering of the shades silent hunt, and thus, grew restless for bloodshed and the feast of warm flesh. But they would have to learn tolerance or face his wraith wrath.

Another hour into his stealthy ambush and finally the clop of hooves resounded in the dark forest, slow horse hooves. The shade sneered at his Burgals and ducked behind a tree, his action readying their violence-greedy hearts once more. A half hour seemed to pass again as the hooves inexorably marched forward, the shades grew further furious the farther the sounds and smells seem to come, he would enjoy unleashing all of his frustration upon the riders and their horses. The hooves continued to clomp slowly forward, audibly forward, as if each step took several minutes. The shade had just about lost all patience and decided to scream charge when the riders finally came into view. The horses were strong and refined animals of varying colors, the riders each wore voluminous cloaks that hid their features, aside from two large points jutting up from the sides of each of their heads, poking up through the cloth almost like rabbit ears. They were elves.

The riders lulled in the saddles, humming to themselves drunkenly while rolling their heads around in circles as if trying desperately to stay awake. The horses each took a single step forward each time the riders spurned then forward, mumbling, "yeaha, ha…" and such. The shade was so excited that his ambush was going to work he bit his tongue and had to slam his hands against his face to stop the sudden pain and furious yelp. The elves didn't seem to noticed however as the shade stomped his foot to conceal the pain and noise, it hurt so bad he kicked the tree eliciting another suppressed yelp and hopping on one foot. Breathless the shade ran back to the tree and peeked, still the riders lulled forward, "hominaa, hup hup…" they incoherently blathered eliciting another step from the horses. The Shade grew anxious for them to get closer between his party and tried to urge them on, biting his finger in anticipation. Still the clopping hooves only took a few more steps, and a few more, "nemonalin, giddy yup…" a few more steps, the shade bit the tree and gnashed it with his teeth in anticipation; "murrabeell high ho away…" a few more steps, by now the shade was literally peeing himself with excitement, crossing his legs and batting at the growing stain to calm the noise and himself. "Wargablurr kissy noise..." a few more steps. Finally when the shade could take it no more he screamed in a shrill whisper which barely passed from his lips, like a pinched balloon,

"Now!" he whispered. This elicited no response whatsoever from the Burgals hiding in ambush, so the Shade tried again, "Nooooooooww!" came the hushed harsh hoarse sound from his lips. Still the elves paid no mind coming even closer.

"must beee the wiinndd hup hup…" the rolled their heads.

"nnneeeeeeoooooooowww!" The shade spat from behind his tree, hugging it furiously with arms and legs as if to climb it so they could hear. Still the Burgals did not respond, instead still holding their positions, finally the shade could take no more and pointed vigorously, leaped out in front of the rides shouting "gggeeeEEEeeeeEEeEETT THEEEM!" The elves froze in their tracks, as did the shade, and the Burgals promptly fell forward onto their faces from their hiding spots, limbs locked and cramped from the hours long wait. The shade looked at the elves, the elves looked at the shade, the shade paused a moment then shouted. "HA!" like a great surprise, this galvanized the elves.

"BURGALS IN THE BUSHES!" said the first;

"FLEE!" squealed the second;

"Did that guy pee himself?" said the third. As one they turned and fled, except for two of the riders who went about trying to unsheathe their swords while their horse danced in circles, a difficult task as their voluptuous coats hindered their progress. Enraged beyond all further reason the Shade drew his own sword so furiously he threw it out of his own hand and off into the trees.

"Confound it!" he snarled, and a Burgal from the ground moaned.

"Con not found it yet..." at which the shade kicked him soundly, with a sound much like a thump. The elves meanwhile had abandoned their sword gathering and instead began reaching for their bows, drawing out deadly arrows which they drew the draw string back from to fire into the open bodies of the bungling Burgals and shade. The bows bent from the strain and they released their swift arrows, all of which hit a large target painted on a nearby tree dead center.

The shade smiled, "Ha! I knew you wouldn't be able to best my dark magics!"

"Did you paint a red circle within a red ring, within a larger red ring on that tree?"

"Yessssss!" sneered the snarling shade.

"FIEND!" They said in unison. Finally the Burgals began to bounce back, rising from the dust and dirt and rubbing their stiff limbs. (No not _those_ stiff limbs.) the elves quickly drew further arrows, aiming at the stirring Burgals, again they loosed and again each arrow hit the dead center of the red circle on the tree. "Drat!" they said in unison again, the shade did a short of stammering point balancing on his front foot as he was trying to grab a cracker off a passing waiters tray in a crowded room, and said:

"fffffffffire ball!" A ball of flame leaped from his hands smacking the first elf in the chest and smoteing him too.

"Blareaaargh!" he said falling over dead.

"You've killed him!" said the first elf.

"And now you too shall join him in dieing of being killed!" shouted the sneering snarling shade, again he threw his hand forward, "ffffffffffffIRE ball!" and threw a equally impressive ball of flame which easily smote and killed the first elf much like the last.

"GACK!" he screamed, falling over dead. The shade looked mightily pleased with himself, dusting his hands off, then he noticed that the third elf had nearly escaped him and was several feet away hopping up and down on her horse who marched slowly in the other direction.

"sssssssssssssssssTOP-THEM!" He shouted pointing furiously once again. Slowly the Burgals rose to their feet and ran after the horse, surrounding it and its rider. The Horse, not wanting to be Burgaled, decided to run, thus it slowly walked by the first Burgal as they watched it in silence, and then began to run away. In shock the Burgals watched it go and the shade in stunned silence watched them watch it go, until a Burgal came out of the nearby bushes holding the shade's sword.

"Con found it!" he said triumphantly. The shade whipped the sword from his hands and slew the Burgal with a single swipe. "Not niiiiccccee." He toppled over. The other Burgals realized their mistake and soon took off, in the other direction from the shade and luckily toward the fleeing horse. The shade stamped his foot, and hissed between his teeth.

"Gooooooo after theeeeem!" but realized the Burgals were already gone and instead climbed the highest rock he could find. He strained his muscles, his whole body moving to push him to the top. From this height he could see his house and the forest for miles around, "FIRE ccccccircle THING!" he waved both hands. A gout of flame gouted from his hands creating a burning ring of fire which burned, burned, burned, in a circle for leagues around. He then scanned before him and saw the elf, now on foot, running where the Burgals were not. The shade spat and leapt from his lofty height flowing gracefully down and landing with a dead whump on his face like a falling rock before her feet. The final elf, for it was a she, gasped and did an illegal 'u' turn, but was met by Burgals who quickly surrounded her. By this time the shade had risen from the hole his size in the ground and pointed at her. "Bbeethahappthpthuth!" he said, spitting out a mouth full of dirt, the elf girl looked at him curiously, again he pointed. "Give it to me and I shall let you die a slow and painful death!"

The elf girl shook her head, "Nuh uh…" and backed away, the shade snapped his fingers.

"I meant go, I'll let you go, WHY do I always get the two wrong?" He shook his head. Suddenly the elf girl threw the object she carried in the air shouting sudden words of magic!

"GETAWAYYOU!" For which the object swiftly came back down hitting her atop the head before vanishing into a pulse of green energy.

"NnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnO!" The shade screamed at her, he sighed heavily then, and walked over to her unconscious form. The Burgals slowly came out from the trees, surrounding her unconscious body, looking around to see if they would get the blame. The shade put his hands on his hips, shaking his head and said, "Crap."


	2. Discovery of Fate's Gaggift

**Discovery of Fate's Gag-gift**

Somewhere across the great twisting mountains, a lone figure crouched with her bow at the ready. She aimed it with great care. She had been tracking the small herd of deer for days now, surprised at how the deer with the limp could have escaped a bear or wolf… or weasel. Yet there it lay, with the other deer, smug in its survival, all like "You can't shoot me with an arrow I'm just too good." The figure lifted her bow, when suddenly an explosion resounds directly to her left, the deer startled, jumping up to flee into the night, the figure leapt into action firing her bow and totally missing by like a hundred yards. The deer limping almost snickered as it cleanly got away before falling off an unseen cliff and landing it the den of some wolves who had a bear over for company. The would be hunter, snapped her fingers as the deer flailed over the cliff and instead turned to look at the object which had appeared with such an explosion, burning a large path of grass and trees and creating a crater at least nine feet long. Slowly she crept over to the odd spherical object.

It was a turquoise boulder the size of her head yet perfectly smooth, without blemish, and genuinely flawless. She was about to touch it with her fingers in case it was hot then cursed herself for being an idiot, and quickly left it. Returning she then proceeded to poke the object with a stick. As the stick neither burst into flames nor a gelatinous mass erupted from the object and devoured her bones, she decided to try some fingers. She jabbed the object risking only her ring and pinky finger, seemed safe enough. The smooth object wobbled a bit but did not fall down nor burn her. Heartened by this she deftly lifted the massive stone, it was both lighter and heavier then she expected, and she nearly dropped the thing. With a barely repressed glee she stuffed the gem into her pack, the days of hunting may have been wasted but she had like the biggest jewel ever! Giddily she did a small circle hopping dance and replaced her bow.

She was certain to be able to buy some meat with it at the very least, and maybe a thousand pairs of shoes, but first she had to extricate herself from the lone mountain range few dared to venture into. The Back. Few of the villagers in Carveahall ventured into the mountains because of the strange occurrences within, just when she felt like she had finally gotten a grasp on the darkened lonely mountains strange things occurred which told her no, no she did not finally get a grasp on the mountains in which few villagers ventured. Slowly she made her way back along the lonely mountains where few ventured, known as the Back, to return to her village. By midday she sat down to rest, filling her belly with cold bread and carrots, celery, and a small slice of ham. She disliked having nothing else to cook, but at least she didn't have to eat cold cheese. She _hated_ cold cheese. Milk was okay though, cold milk was delicious, she could go for days on cold milk, but not cheese. Ugh.

In any case she returned to returning back along the Back to her village. As she came down a sharp incline, she stopped at the local waterfall known as the Don'tyou'llslip, named by the mothers of Carveahall past. From this distance the village below looked no bigger then the tip of her middle finger, and if she closed one eye she could pinch at the houses between her fingers like she was crushing them. Which she did. Smoke rose up slowly from the many chimneys below in defiance of the nature around it, though really what were a few trees going to do? Yeah that's right, eat it nature! Still the journey down the perilously steep mountains took the breath from her as she made her way into the village. Once among the mud streets she made her way to the lone butcher shop in the village, she regretted doing so because she knew she would have to face the dreaded butcher himself: Groan. A natural dirt floor and the smell of dead bleeding things greeted her as she stepped within the shop, dexterously a fat bald man worked the meat between his fingers, the hunter shook her head slightly, when she looked again Groan was himself again, a thin man with straggly hair.

"The mighty huntress returns, eh arrogant?" The girl, no more then five three sighed through her teeth.

"My name is Erragain, not arrogant, as I've told you a thousand times, Groan." The Butcher chuckled at his own joke and showed her the slab of steak in his hands.

"See this? King's cut, fat melts off the bone, for the King, but also, what are you doing in here? Get out. You know I don't like you." Erragain closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Look I've just come to buy some meats, and you're the only butcher in town."

Groan smiled smugly, "Unsuccessful hunt in the Back eh? Couldn't snare a bear or down a deer eh?" he chuckled to himself, "Well how much do you have?"

Erragain shook her head, "I don't have any money but I do hav-"

"No money!" he interrupted her, "And what do you expect me to do, are all the other merchants giving away their wares, I hate you and you should get out already, go away, and get lost, scram, you really irk me." He turned his back, Errragain sighed.

"As I was telling you I have something to trade." Groan turned around looking interested despite himself.

"and what is this then?" Erragain slowly brought out the massive turquoise setting it on the table. Groan's eyes twinkled as he looked at the object greedily, he wiped his hands and picked up the stone. "Where did you get this, stole it more like." He chuckled to himself.

"I found it in the Back." Erragain protested, Groan's eyes shifted nervously.

"In the Back? That's the Kings forest, you'll get in a lot of trouble, put it back, how much is it worth?" He glared at her.

"How should I know? But it's at least worth a whole cow I'd think!" She pointed out, "It's a gem the size of my head, it's got to be worth something! Look at it!" Groan shoved the gigantic rock back to her.

"No I'll have none of that here, now get out because I still hate you!"

"But my family will go hungry if we don't have meat! How can we have any pudding if we don't eat any meat?" She protested.

"None of that, it's the kings forest and it will only cause trouble, now get out, put it back, find out how much it's worth at the traders come and then maybe I'll trade it then."

"You refuse to sell to me!" She gasped.

Suddenly a great burly man entered the shop and slapped down some money saying, "Give her the meats or I give you the beats." Before disappearing completely. Erragain blinked again, wondering if perhaps she _had_ spent too long up in the mountains, when Groan blinked and then asked her:

"Have you seen my daughter?" Erragain shook her head and quickly left empty handed. As she stopped in the street wondering what to do she spotted Prom the great and wise storyteller who often graced their sacred holidays with epic tales of times past, laying in the dirt beneath some dead birds. The kings guards slowly walked up to him as he said: "clap of thunder and they were dead at me feet." before this mirage also vanished from her view and she decided it was best to get home as quickly as possible. She rounded on the small farm she, her uncle and step brother lived in together. As she neared the barn wondering quite seriously if she may have caught some kind of unspeakable disease that was messing with her senses, a stick clapped her on the forehead.

"Roaring?" She gasped from the ground. Her step brother stepped from around the barn door laughing at her on the ground.

"Forget how to dodge did we?"

Erragain blinked heavily, "What are you talking about!"

Roaring looked at her like it was the stupidest question, "You know, you an' me, fighting each other, every day, with sticks pitchfork and so on, sparring? Hello?" He held out both hands.

"We've never done any of that!" Erragain protested.

"Oh. Right." Roaring lowered his stick dumbly, "My mistake, oh geeze, does it hurt?" he held out his hand to help her up but Erragain swatted it away.

"Of course it does! It's going to leave a mark, just you wait." Just then they made their way to their home where their loving and understanding uncle waited for them, Roaring knocked on the door three times, paused, knocked twice, and then did a spin and knocked once more. A slide flew open on the top of the door, where their loving uncle gazed down at them.

"Go away, nobody's home!"

"But Uncle it's us, your children Roaring and Erragain!" Roaring said, their loving uncle stared down at them with beady eyes full of warm understanding and said,

"Prove it!"

Roaring laughed, "Oh Uncle." In which the slide then shut.

"Uncle I found a giant gem in the words!" Erragain quickly shouted. The sound of numerous locks, bolts, and chains being drawn aside answered them and the door slowly opened.

"GEM!" he said warmly, hugging both children close to him. "Ah my gems, how could you keep me waiting so long out here?" He then took Erragain's pack and went inside.

"Oh uncle you're so miserly!" Roaring laughed. The two quickly stepped inside as the door nearly closed on them. Once inside their loving uncle poured over the gigantic turquoise.

"Really Uncle Gallow, would it kill you to remember us some times?" Erragain sighed.

"It just might." He said warmly while spitting on the floor. "Where did you find this?" he turned to stone over carefully.

"In the Back." Erragain answered collecting the rest of her hunting gear and unloading a large selection of meat she had somehow achieved somewhere. "Where did all this meat come from?" she asked Roaring and Gallow.

"What? You didn't buy it from Groan?" Roaring raised his eyebrow.

"Well I tried, but I didn't have any money and he wouldn't take my stone until he knew if the traders would pay for it and it _looked_ like Worst paid for me but then he wasn't there and I thought I saw Prom outside in the mud and then Roaring hit me on the head." Erragain rubbed the red spot on her forehead. Gallow and Roaring looked at her carefully.

"How hard did you hit her?" Gallow accused Roaring, Roaring was about to answer when Erragain protested.

"I didn't steal the meat, I know it! I think that stone may be magical and might be affecting my senses." Gallow instantly pulled away from it.

"Well as long as nobody gave it to you I don't care where you got it, I don't accept charity, no matter what!" He then motioned for Erragain to take the stone, "Well _you_ keep it safe until the traders come and then we'll see about getting some real money out of it."

Erragain sighed, "Do I have to keep it in my room?"

Gallows snorted, "What else are you going to do with it, take it in the barn and hide it from us?" He and Roaring laughed. Erragain dutifully picked up the rock and went to put it on her bed, Roaring followed her.

"Did you see Catrina?"

Erragain knitted her brow, "Who?"

Roaring also knitted his brow, "Uh, Catrina? The girl I told you to give the message to?"

Erragain nodded, "Oh right, no, actually… I haven't seen her all day…" Roaring sighed, but let Erragain alone. Erragain closed her door and set down her things, then she took the great stone and wondered what to do with it. At first she put the stone beneath her pillow, then thought better of it and tried beneath her mattress, this was even worse so she put it on her windowsill. She was thoroughly tired from camping for several days and eager to get clean. After locking her door she stripped down and began the long process of sponge bathing herself with cold water. Winter was closing in fast and she had lain many nights in the high mountains only to wake in deep frost. She gazed at herself in the blurred steel mirror, wondering at her still flat yet muscular farmer's physique and her sometimes blue sometimes brown eyes. True she was only fifteen but she dearly wondered when the time when come when she would look a real woman.

She looked at her short cropped hair and wondered if she would look better blond instead of dull brown, and then laughed at the idea. After all, blond? Really? She laughed to herself once more and then the bruise on her forehead caught her attention. As she bent down to study the rising lump, she heard a sharp whistle. Spinning completely she found her room completely bare, narrowing her eyes she quickly covered herself and set about looking through the room. There was no one outside her window, no one beneath her bed, and the door was absolutely locked, there was no way the whistle could have come from insider her room, thought that was exactly what it sounded like. She mulled the possibility in her head a few moments then glared at the large stone suspiciously. Sitting on her bed she took the large object from the windowsill and looked it over. She didn't spot any holes for wind to move through and there weren't any grooves either.

Sighing, she plunked the stone down in her lap and once more looked out the window, night had fallen and moon was just rising. Dully she rose on her knees to pull the curtain closed, immediately she heard the sharp whistle again. Ripping her head around she carelessly kicked the stone off the bed and watched as it _bounced_ on the floor. In horror she dove to pick it up and check for scratches, to her relief and amazement there wasn't even a blemish. Curious now, she sat and tapped the stone with a knuckle, a hollow 'tnk' answered her, carried for a few seconds and faded. Almost like a tuning fork. Surprised she tapped the stone again, eliciting a lower yet still toned note. With sudden stars in her eyes she quickly got up and retrieved a few items around her. Sitting back on her bed with the stone between her legs, she hit it once with a wooden spoon. This time a higher note 'thrum'ed through the air. She tried next with the back of her hunting knife, this sound was very high like a crash. She tried again with her hand, a low 'bumm' kind of sound, she then hit it with her wooden spoon, a higher full 'dumm' sound, then she hit it with her knife and it made a very high and clear 'tssh' sound.

She then hit all three in sequence, 'Buh dum tssh'! Right after however came a high pitched squeak! Startled and electrified, Erragain tried the combination again, 'Buh dum tssh- SQUEAK!' exactly as before. Thrilled beyond measure she tried a low beat with her wooden spoon, and then alternated with her hand, this too elicited a squeak each time and went something like this. 'bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum, dum, buh dum, buh, dum, dum, buh, dum, buh, dum, buh, squeak! Bum, duh, squeak,! Dum, buh, squeak squeak!' then she added her knife. 'bum duh, squeak tssh, bum duh squeak tssh, bum duh squeak tssh, bum duh squeak tssh, bum tssh, bum tssh, bum tssh, bum tssh, bum tssh, bum tssh' and at the same time, 'squeak duummm, squeak duuumm, squeak duuum' this unearthly beat continued unbroken until suddenly-

"SHUT UP IN THERE!" Shouted Gallow, "Maybe that rock _has_ addled your brain, for that you'll go to bed with no supper!" He pounded on the door. Erragain flinched, and quickly hid her things under the bed, and placed the stone back on her windowsill. Crawling under the covers she gazed in wonder at the musical stone, it had to be magical, and that meant it was worth a lot more. Visions of two thousand new shoes flowed through her mind, and bows too, as she slowly drifted off to sleep. A high pitched squeak woke her from her rest in the middle of the night, moonlight streamed through her window as she bolted upright in fear of mice. Searching everywhere while holding her hunting knife she exhausted the rooms supply of mice hiding places and settled back on her bed. Still looking around her room suspiciously, she turned back to the stone on her windowsill. She suddenly recalled it making a squeaking noise earlier and gingerly poked it with her knife. Her prods set the stone to rocking slightly, but nothing more came out. She sighed, relaxing and wondering again if the stone was somehow messing with her sense when she suddenly noticed the stone didn't stop rocking.

In fact, it began moving faster. She stared at it with wide eyes as the stone wobbled and then fell onto her bed, then onto the floor where a sharp crack resounded. She gasped pulling the sheets up to her chin as the stone did a slow circle, and then a high pitched chirp resounded. An odd shadow played across its surface and the top of the stone began to buckle outward, as if something was pushing on it. Erragain nearly jumped from her bed, it wasn't a stone, it was an Egg! _They could eat for weeks!_ Then it occurred to her it was like no chicken egg she had ever seen. Slowly the top pushed and pressed without much give, whereby the massive egg lay still a few moments and then just as suddenly a sharp pair of fangs poked out. With a kind of winding twist motion the teeth did a slow circle with the sound of rent metal. Then all at once the egg cracked completely and exploded into a jumbled mess all over the floor. Erragain starred with stark terror as she realized it was no chicken.

The tiny creature was about the size and shape of a house cat but covered in turquoise scales, with a spaded tail and black spikes all the way up to the base of it's neck where jutted two tiny black angular horns. It looked off in other way, as if malformed, but then Erragin realized it was unfolding bat like wings that flowed outward. This chicken had no feathers whatsoever! She barely stiffed a gasp when it turned its snake like head directly at her, its eyes caught the moon light turning them into tiny white spheres. Erragain remained absolutely motionless as it yawned several needle sharp fangs at her larger then a fox's, it would be a formidable foe. Then without further warning it pooped on her floor. Shocked and somewhat outraged, Erragain dropped her blankets and scowled, she was about to say something when the tiny creature leapt at her, she froze again as the little thing landed softly on her bed.

Bathed in the moonlight of her window, the little oddity seemed almost beautiful in a ghostly way, it's scales shone with a pale luminescence, it's tiny eyes were actually a warm brown just like hers… sometimes, and it looked at her with all the adoration of a kitten. Slowly it crawled closer to her and sniffed at the sheet she held before her, it blinked two sets of eyelids, one transparent, the other scaled with a horned rim. It had no physical hair of any kind, but there was a certain cuteness to its approach. Gently she lowed her knifeless hand to it, fingers closed like she would a dog. The tiny lizard with wings sniffed curiously at her hand and she couldn't help unroll her fingers and pet it on the head. The instant her skin touched the smooth scales a bright flash of white light blinded her and made her entire body shiver. A tingling jolt of energy swept through her every pore and she couldn't do a thing about it, she could still see and hear, but her body was totally numb. She didn't feel afraid however, simply tired, more tired then she had ever been. Sleep soon took her and she dreamed of flying… while being carried by a tiny lizard with wings which strained and grunted and flapped as hard as it could and thus was able to get them perhaps two feet off the ground.


	3. Awakening a name of Laughter

**Awakening a name of Laughter**

The next morning Erragain woke to the soft warmth of the sun, and gazed at the tiny animal perched atop her bed post. Like a sentry greeting the dawn, the cat sized lizard stoically surveyed the landscape before it. Then she noticed its eyes were closed and it was in fact sleeping. Confused about the whole ordeal she looked herself over, she didn't seem burned, but the center of her hand was scarred bright white… almost silver… gingerly she touched the sore spot and found it didn't hurt her at all. Scowling she returned her attention to the lizard that did it, which was now waking and looking at her with half lidded eyes. "You did this!" she said thrusting out her hand palm forward. Lazily the little winged lizard looked at her palm and slid its long red forked tongue out and tickled the center of it. She jerked her hand back quickly but couldn't help giggling, "Oh you! Why did you do this?" It looked at her with big innocent eyes and then chirped ear shatteringly loud. "Ack! Don't do that!" Erragain grabbed it around the head. "You'll wake everybody up and then they'll all be sore at me!"

With a muffled squeak she clung it against her chest and picked it up. Once more it tried to chirp through her hands, and began licking her palm. Stifling both her giggling and its chirp she ducked her head outside the door and checked the other room. Her uncle and Roaring still seemed to be asleep, which she was grateful for. She ducked back into her own room and ran to the bed setting the animal down upon it. "What is wrong with you little uh… thing?" She sighed trying to stifle its chirps by petting it. It closed its eyes every time she placed her hand over its head, and ducked a bit as if coming out from under something, she laughed at this and stopped to look at him. "You're simply too cute aren't you little fella?" Again an ear splitting chirp. Erragain jumped, "Okay okay! What's wrong? Are you hungry, is that it?" It simply stared at her, "Okay uh, lets see, um, what do baby animals eat? Milk?" She looked down at her chest for a split second, the winged lizard spread its lips baring many very sharp white teeth. Erragain's eyes bulged, "Okay I guess I could put some in a bag?"

She turned slightly crossing her arms. The little lizard seemed to sigh and opened its tiny mouth snapping its teeth at her before letting out a smaller, plaintive chirp. "What? I'm not going to… oh… wait the teeth, I get it, fully formed teeth… even if there was a fully formed mama uh… thing, you wouldn't be drinking with those would you?" This time the winged lizard cocked its head to the side, letting its lips side back down while it stared at her patiently. "Okay so, if you can chew, I'm guessing you can eat meat. Ill go see what we have left over, and maybe I can sneak a few of those steaks for later." Erragain stood, dressed warmly, and then slowly padded outside to check the cupboards. She found a few wraps of dried jerky and quickly took all she could carry with a bottle of milk just in case, into the other room. Her arms were completely full and for one she wasn't sure how much a little bat lizard could eat and for two, _she was starving_.

Quickly she locked her door and then sat on her bed, the little animal was patiently waiting for her the entire time. Unwrapping the jerky she offered the first strip to the little creature and then took one for herself to show it this was okay to eat. After sniffing the food delicately it then took the entire strip in its mouth and tried to swallow it whole. It's eyes bulged as the jerky extended its neck like a cobra only rectangular and then began trying to swallow it more, 'gupgupgupgupgupgup' She giggled at the little animal, _oh you're too cute… I guess I have no choice but to keep you… but if I do that, Roaring and Uncle Gallow will be furious I wrecked the gem… what should I_- then she realized. "What are you doing idiot! Chew! CHEW!" she took it by the throat trying to get the jerky back out and shook him.

After the ordeal, Erragin checked to see if either of her family were up, then she dashed out into the yard and out into the woods with her scaly cat hidden under her shirt. Once she made it a fair distance into the woods, she finally let go of her barely repressed laughter as she quickly pull it out from under her shirt, "Will you stop tickling my belly with the tip of your tongue already!" She mildly scolded it, wagging her finger, which it licked as well. Erragain sighed, "Don't think you can butter me up with all this 'I'm an innocent little'… uh… guy?" Erragain lifted the little creature up into the air and inspected it carefully, but as she had no idea about lizard anatomy she decided it was a she. "Alright little missy, we've got to do something about your living arrangements, you can't live in my room- Uncle Gallow and Roaring would be sure to spot you and try to sell or eat you!" She scolded her, the little turquoise lizard with wings looked at her plaintively with her tongue still hanging out her mouth. Erragain swooned and cuddled her close, which of course elected more tickling lickings along Erragain neck and chin.

Erragain then began trying to construct a suitable little house for her flying creature. A bird house of its size was a bit harder to create then a normal one, but she muddled through, once she had completed the roof, she then tied a slight rope around her little waist and then attached it to the tree. Then she untied the rope from herself and tied it to the other little her. Once the little creature was secure she unpacked a loose cloth and folded it carefully into the house, she then stuffed the little scaly cat inside. "Okay now you stay here while I try to figure out what to do with you." Erragain sat down and considered. She didn't know anything about lizards, aside from the fact they had scales. Who would know more about them? Obviously she didn't want to talk to Groan, Worst wouldn't be of any help as a smith, Prom was the most logical and knowledgeable person she knew of… but could she really gain an audience with the wise and well respected bard? Erragain figured it was worth a try so she stood and was about to set off in the direction of the village when she heard a squeak, flapping, a harsh jerk and then a dull thud. Erragain turned to see the poor little lizard hanging limply from the rope like a rag doll.

"Squeak!" it cried pleadingly. Erragain frowned and bit back an 'd'aaawww' and tried to explain to her she had to stay while she had to go. Sadly it wouldn't stop watching her with the same look even as she took a few steps away and made she wouldn't try to follow her even as she assured it she would return. Her heart was breaking as she watched the little lizard glumly climb into its little house and watch her go. Once she was far enough away she broke out into a run, avoiding her step brother and uncle. She had to run because it was a fair distance from the village to her farm, her uncle wasn't much for company what with the secret knocks, locks, and repeated attempts to kill anyone who trespassed. She made it to the town without trouble and then set about seeking Prom the wise bard, whom she found drinking with several other people in a bar. He slurred his words and cursed the kings men, while the other villages tried to quiet him so the king's guards wouldn't hear, even though there weren't any guards in the town and hadn't been all year… though she could have sworn she saw some that one time… well in any matter. They took turns hushing or encouraging him. Erragain approached cautiously, wondering if he might disappear again.

When she was close enough she heard of what Prom spoke of, "And then Galbatrosstricks said 'don't prolong my suffering'." To which everyone in the bar laughed and alternately tried to silence him. Erragain approached and had the distinct urge to say "Let him speak!" But didn't because it was silly to draw attention to herself. So she sat and quietly listened waiting for Prom to either leave, become more sober, or disappear again.

As she waited a bar patron told her, "You're lucky to be here, I've heard this story only twice in my life time." To which Erragain raised her eyebrow and returned to listening and just caught Prom saying:

"-a man would a wooden leg named smith, but what was the name of his other leg?" So Erragain frowned and wondered if she would ever get to ask about her bat lizard.

Suddenly a boy beside her she hadn't seen before said, "Yeah tell us about the Dragon Riders!" To which everybody silenced and looked at him, he shamefully stood and left the bar. It was then Prom cleared his throat and brushed his long white beard and smirked.

"I'll tell you the glorious tale of the Dragon Riders, and their fall, and what we should learn from them." Everyone suddenly grew quiet, hushed in rapt attention as Prom began his legendary tale. "There were dragon riders and there will be again." Prom brushed his beard again, looking pleased with himself. Many moments passed in utter silence, Erragain wasn't sure if he would continue or if he was waiting for them to applaud or if it was all over… seems no one else knew either as they all continued to stare and nobody moved a muscle. Slowly, Prom stood and then left. Erragain and the rest of the bar patrons looked at each other in silence. Suddenly a richly dressed thin man and a lavishly dressed fat man began speaking from the corner.

"The Burgals and the Garden are amassing an army to kill us all!" But no one paid them any mind, like they weren't even there. Erragain used this opportunity to catch up to Prom and ask him about her new cat, perhaps it was one of those Dragons he was talking about? Erragain knocked on his door and Prom pushed her aside to open it and go in as she had easily made it to his house before him, before she could speak though he went in and left it open. Erragain looked around herself mystified and then entered following after. Prom was nowhere to be seen so she guessed he was in the bathroom or something and waited patiently for him. Sudden Prom appeared in the doorway behind her.

"What are you doing- don't touch that book!" he snarled. Erragain did a double take.

"Did you sneak out the back to circle around to the front?" Prom grumbled and then picked up a book she hadn't noticed and handed it to her. Erragin looked at the hefty book and then at Prom, completely baffled. He motioned for her to open it. She did. Inside she saw images of her cat but just as suddenly Prom ripped it from her hands.

"What are you doing-don't touch that book!" He snarled. Erragin look at him in terror, taking a small step backwards. Prom grumbled more replacing the book and sat down to smoke from his pipe.

Erragain again made another slow step to the door when Prom roared at her again, "A vast subject to tell about." he grumbled. Erragain made a dash for the door when Prom spoke again, "They were no more animals than we are-" She had just made it outside when she heard the clipped words from his rambling, "How many men would draw their swords if they knew a giant fire-breathing lizard would soon be there to stop the violence?" Erragain froze in her tracks. Prom continued to rumble on through his pipe and slowly Erragain made her way back and poked her head in the door.

"D-did you ever see one?" She asked quietly.

"Nay," said prom, "it was long before my time, but I could give you some names." Erragain opened her mouth but nothing came out, so Prom continued. "There was Yourajerk, Hfraagryffindorph, and funhousedoor- who fought the giant water hose. Galzralalalala, Brian, Ohenhymersnitz the strong, Grehugtiemnow, Borrin', Roslabofbeef…" He added any others, none of which Erragain found to terribly appeal for her own scaled cat if she was a Dragon yet at the end he uttered so softly Erragain almost did not hear, "…and Turqozy." Erragain narrowed her eyes, that name sounded vaguely familiar and it just so happened to be close to _exactly_ _the same kind of color_ her scaled cat was. "Well? Is that all? Aren't you going to ask about elves?" Prom rumbled again. Erragain snapped her jaw shut and quickly ran from his doorway as fast as possible. There was no such thing as elves! Everyone knew that. Why, that'd be like… like seeing dwarves!

When Erragain made her way back to the little hollow she suddenly had terrible visions of foxes, bears, and wolves eating her little scaled cat-though it was safe in it's tree and could fly- so she began to run, huffing and puffing. When she arrived back at the little nest she was dismayed to see the rope had been chewed through and her scaled cat was nowhere to be seen. She fell to her knees in despair and exhaustion. How could she have left her poor little cat all alone in the _woods_ in the _snow_ in a make shift shelter? It probably got so cold it couldn't fly, and if their were freaking wolves in the woods they could easily bring down such a structure. However, Erragain realized there were no tracks in the snow. Hopeful Erragain hopped up, looking around herself.

"Here Kitty kitty!" she chanced, she turned and circled the little house calling out for some time. There was no reply. Suddenly a small blue object fell from the sky landing squarely on Erragain head with a 'fwump'. Erragain sat up groggily, but no more groggy than the tiny animal in her lap. It's little eyes were spirals of dizziness. "There you are!" she all but shrieked, "You scared me to death I was so worried!" she quickly hugged the little being to her and snuggled it protectively. After a moment again the little red tongue tickled her neck. Erragain giggled and then pulled it back to look at it. "Well little… drrraaaagon?" she tried. The tiny cat cocked its head to the side, and Erragain felt a completely new sensation she had never felt before like a strange tendril uncoiling to her mind. An invisible wall dropped from around her brain skull like she could finally reach out with her mind an-"OHMYGODTENTACLES!" Erragain shrieked dumping the poor little cat into the snow face first. The sensation quickly ended.

Erragain breathed heavily still holding the little possibly dragon upside down in the snow, it didn't move at all, tail hanging limply. She starred at its butt for a while then realized what she was doing and quickly pulled her out. "Oh my little -drrrraaaggon?- what have I done to you!" She cried –paused and said the word carefully- and then cried again. She hugged the now ice cold creature to her breast and then yelped from the cold. "You're freezing! What are you cold blooded or something?" The poor possibly dragon looked at her like a wet kitten and let out the most plaintive and sad chirp that ever existed. Dragon or not, Erragain was treating her terribly. Erragain, nearly moved to tears, quickly shoved the little animal down her shirt to warm her up. "I'm so sorry my poor little drrrraaaggon? I didn't mean to!" she said, fighting back the shivering as the cold scales against her skin robbed her of warmth. A sudden high yet muffled appreciative whistle answered her.

Erragain narrowed her eyes suspiciously, opening her shirt to look down when like a tiny snake the head and neck of the possible dragon lifted from her shirt and looked her squarely in the eyes. Again she felt the brain tentacles slowly approach her consciousness and the stop, quite squarely, before entering. Erragain again starred at her little possible dragon suspiciously when she felt the distinctive feeling of someone knocking. Brain knocking. Erragain couldn't help but say, "_Whose there?"_ in her head. As if given permission, she suddenly felt a wave of emotion, curiosity, happiness, and love all at once. Erragain crossed her eyes and tried to shut the feelings out. As she did so the little possible dragon looked at her with a sad little frown. Erragain nearly jumped out of her skin, "It's you!" she said. The little animal cocked its head to the side and knocked again.

Erragain sighed heavily and then allowed the little stream of consciousness to enter her mind, but this time there was stark feelings of loneliness, abandonment, and a word ringing deep and clear. "_Erragain._" Erragain eye's widened, "_Erragain._" it was directly in her head. Erragain again considered the little beast before her and this time she attempted to talk back.

"_Drrrrraaaagon?_" she thought to it. The little scaled cat cocked its head to the other side.

"_Errrrrragain?_" It said directly to her. Erragain nearly fainted, and would have, had she not been kneeling in snow with a tiny Dragon down her shirt. The sheer amazment swept her up from her feet and melted all the snow until it was a strong spring. Erragain's jaw dropped at she looked around her at the growing grass and wild flowers.

"What did-? How that-?" she looked at the little dragon in her shirt suspiciously again. "Did you do that?" she asked, but the little animal only looked at her just as confused. It seems it either hadn't or didn't know the words enough to respond. "Can you understand me little…" Erragain paused, what was she going to call her little Dragon now that she knew it was a Dragon? Erragain sat back down in the fields of Grass. "Alright then, if you can talk then that means we're going to have to establish some rules, but first, you need a name." She nodded, the little dragon only looked at her. "Okay Prom gave me a lot of Dragon names so I'll say them and you tell me which one you like, got it?" Again the little Dragon only looked at her. So Erragin began, "There was Yourajerk, Hfraagryffindorph, and funhousedoor- who fought the giant water hose. Galzralalalala, Brian, Ohenhymersnitz the strong, Grehugtiemnow, Borrin', Roslabofbeef…" she paused after each name and the little animal only continued to look at her blankly.

"Okay you know what? You were in a Turquoise, so I'm calling you Turqozy. Got it?" The tiny animal only blinked its eyes and snuggled under her chin, Erragain sighed contentedly and hugged the little dragon back. She would have to teach it how to speak her language and maybe how to fly, though she could have sworn it should be able to fly, but falling from where ever it was clearly showed it had no idea. Erragain was suddenly gripped by the remembrance of the dream she had last night where her little drgaon carried her through the sky. It was awesome. Erragain quickly dug the little dragon from her shirt and held it before her. "Alright Turqozy, lets see if you can fly!" Turcozy looked at her plaintively, Erragain felt a little bad. Maybe they were like birds and couldn't fly until they were much older? But… they didn't have feathers so maybe... Hah, dragon feathers, right. She had to be able to fly!

Erragain lifted her up and began running with her like one would to try and fly a kite, "Okay Turcozy let's see what you got! Fly my preeties! Fly!" She flung the little dragon up high into the air…and watched as it came right back down with a splat. She looked at it for a moment, "What are you doing stupid! You're suppose to fly!" She angrily picked it up and tossed it high again, but this time making sure to catch it as it once more plummeted down. "Fly you fools!" she nearly shook it. Poor Turcozy only hung limply from her hands and sighed. Erragain's face turned red. What did she expect? This was a natural little creature, it couldn't fly right after it was born; what did she expect, it to suddenly grow to its full size and intelligence with a full vocabulary in a matter of seconds? No, she would have to raise it properly, kindly, and make sure it grew big and strong by feeding it and caring for it like any good pet owner shou-

Turcozy suddenly tripled in size, then quadrupled, and finally googgled. Erragain fell flat on her butt as the magnificent beast stood before her, fully grown it had to be at least forty five feet long, seven feet tall at the shoulder, and more muscular than a horse and mountain lion combined. Its long bending neck like a swan curled into an 'S' shape as it slowly lowered its head. Erragain was suddenly aware she could easily be bitten in half by its several inch long fangs. Erragain sat nose to nose with the massively majestic monster with her mind completely blank. They stared at one another for a long while. Suddenly a river of thought, like trying to drink from a fire hose, smacked Erragain's mind and a deep resounding voice unheard of since the ancient days flooded her.

"_Mommy! I mean… My dearest and most noble bearer, long hath I waited for the day when mine own mental prowess would allow me to communicate in most eloquent discourse with thy unblemished intellect._" It said directly to her mind, Erragain's jaw dropped as she starred at her dragon, now easily larger than her barn. "_Lo! Have I, with baited breath, been fully incorporeal of thought, vast and ancient as may be the exuberant lexicon so thoroughly allocated in mine eclectic imaginings, nay, quixotic would'st by the more apt deliberation of philosophical ditherings I hath wrought in my mistruant meanderings._" Erragain simply starred, her own mind blank as a newly white washed fence, but then words rose to her lips as she suddenly realized something about the voice in her head.

"Hey! You're a guy!" she blurted, Turcozy knitted his horned brow.

"_Beg your pardon?_" Erragain stood pointing at his nose strongly, her other arm wrapped around her chest.

"You! you were in my shirt! And my bed! And-!" she gasped suddenly, "That night when I was bathing! In the egg!" her face turned a bright red. Turcozy turned his head slightly, eyes closed.

"_Erm, prepubescent hormonal nonsensical folly._" he somehow shrugged his massive shoulders. Erragain was so flabbergasted and nearly spiting with indignity she bonked him on the nose.

"How dare you- you _catcall_ me!"

To which he jerked his head back and rubbed it, "_You're the one who dropped me twice, used me like a drum, stuffed me in a box and left me out in the cold with foxes and wolves and bears and weasels and who knows what else while I waited for you to come back! Then when you finally return what do I get? Thrown about, dropped again, and named after a girl! _" He said just as outraged, now Erragain was blushing from something else.

"Erm… I-I…" She silenced, looking at her feet in shame. Turcozy looked at her for awhile and then bent down to her level again sighing deeply.

"_It's alright. I forgive you. No need to be sad._"

Erragain still didn't look him in the eyes, so after a moment he lulled out his long red tongue and ran it from her knees up to the top of her head, much to Erragain's squirming incredulous/disgusted shivering. The resulting trail of saliva left the front of her hair sticking straight up as well as her clothes plastered to her.

"_Does that help?_" he said kindly. Erragain again looked at him blankly and slowly turned away, wobbling off a short distance before falling over and laying still.


	4. Strangers in the Doomed Madness of Life

**Strangers in the Doomed Madness of Life  
**

Erragain ran quickly back to town; she had to find Prom again and ask him if dragons grew massive and male if you threw them around enough or if it was just hers. She also had to ask him about the proper feeding and care of the dragon, perhaps even borrowing that book which had pictures of dragons in it. Turcozy was coherent and even eloquent in his speech and manner, but that didn't remove the burden of responsibility from her shoulders… and she felt she had to make up for a lot of mistreatment. On her way to his house however a foot reached out and tripped her, sending her sprawling into the mud. Completely baffled, sore, and now covered in Dragon spit _and_ mud Erragain looked to up to see her strong step brother Roaring was now blond and carrying a pack. "Roaring!" she gasped, spitting out mud.

"Came to see me off huh?" Roaring said, smiling kindly. Erragain gave him a gaping mud covered look before trying to pick herself up.

"See you off where? What's going on?" she tied to wipe a bit of dirt off.

"I'm off to become a Miller's apprentice and get my fingers gnarled, save up enough money from the injury black mail to buy my own house and farm, and marry Catrina and also dodge the King's army who will come after me because I'm of age." Roaring said, still smiling kindly with the spring sun lightening his hair into a golden halo. Erragain blinked her mud-caked eyelids.

"Bha?" She managed to get out; Roaring looked her up and down.

"Well I would give you a suddenly warm and loving hug but you're covered in mud." Roaring shrugged, still smiling kind and affectionately, Erragain shook her head.

"Wait wait wait- first of all, what King's army? Everyone in Carveahall hates the King and will gladly say it openly, secondly, I honestly would hate to see you leave because you're my brother and that upsets me emotionally that you're abandoning me like my whole family has and therefore I think I'd rather sulk than ever give you a warm and welcome send off that is questionably _too_ affectionate, and thirdly, _who is Catrina_?"

Roaring gave her a sad puppy dog kind of look, "You forgot to ask why I tripped you…" he shrugged, then slowly he turned and walked away disappearing behind a bend in the road. Erragain watched him go in stunned silence, then she walked slowly after him behind the bend and caught him still walking.

"No seriously, why are you leaving? _And who's Catrina!_" Roaring didn't look at here and instead, after a pause, continued to walk solemnly forward until he disappeared around the next bend. Erragain followed until she saw him again and called out. "…uh… Roaring?" To which Roaring picked up his pace and disappeared around another bend and Erragain naturally followed more quickly. Roaring then stopped and sighed, Erragain stopped too, looking at him curiously before he suddenly hefted his pack and made a run for it. Erragain's jaw again dropped and she began running after him. "Really, I don't' want you to gooooo!" she shouted.

"Stop following me, I'm running to get out of sight so I you won't see me again until I raise an army or something!" he shouted back over his shoulder.

"Whaaaaaaaaat?" She cried after him, as they raced down the road, suddenly two figures in black robes slammed into Erragain knocking her yet again to the ground, she spun in the air a moment before landing face first into the deep winter-suddenly-into-spring-mire. "blub dab bluck wabt thabt bor?" She mumbled.

"Shhrreeeeeeeshshckckkssksk! I mean, ssssssso you were sssstunned by our breath were youssss?" An eerier voice said, clicking high pitched to her side.

"No brother! We ssssshould be interrogating Groan at night, not during the day where eyessss can ssssssee! What if Prom ssshould come along?" A second just as eerie voice said.

"What? No, we mussssssst interrogate this onesssss only remaining loved one for her whereaboutssss, but now that we have her here- I mean, well…. wait, thisss issss her isssn't it? I can't tell through the mud." The first voice said.

"Well technically we ssssshoudn't be talking at all…" The second voice said thoughtfully.

"Whyssss wouldn'tsssss wesss talksss!" the first asked curiously, but before Erragain could hear anymore someone called for her.

"Erragain!" Prom's voice carried, even through the muck, "Erragain!" The voice said again. Beside her the two hissing snake-beetle like voices, hissed like snake-beetles which lessened before the sound of muddy foot steps came closer. Erragain found herself lifted by her collar from the ground by Prom, "Erragain is all well?" he said. Erragain looked around, noting the two black robed figures had disappeared.

"No! People keep disappearing and knocking me in the mud and those guys are going after my uncle and everyone is leaving me and nothing make sense and -why are you spitting on my palm!" Erragain looked blankly as Prom rubbed and scrubbed at her hand with his robe to clear some of the mud away. He had just managed to get the hand clean when he looked greatly displeased at her empty and bare palm.

"Well I was just… trying to clean you up a bit, is all girl, you know… you should… wash your hands before every meal. Yes." He said mystified. "Oh wait…" he added picking up her _other_ hand and doing the same. "Ah ha, there is it." He said triumphantly. Erragain stared at her hands, now covered in Prom spit too, as he looked at her large scar.

"What do you think it's infected?" she asked distantly.

"What! No, no, no, weeeeelllll, you best be getting home again right?" Prom said dismissively stretching his arms nonchalantly. Erragain looked sad and wrung out, not knowing exactly what to feel after suddenly loosing her only brother, even if he did smack her with a stick and being thrown in the mud.

"I need a hug…" she all but whimpered, Prom took a sudden step back, horrified at the thought of getting even muddier.

"What? Ew! I mean, why don't you get your loving uncle to hug you? Did you not say you were going after him?" Prom asked, taking another step back. Erragin jumped in her skin.

"No, Those beetle snake guys in black robes were…! I have to go warn him!" she said turning to yet again dash away. "Goodbye!" she said perturbed and hurriedly. As she ran a distance away, her poor legs beginning to complain from all the strenuous activity, she cried out for Turcozy. He at least could protect her uncle and perhaps even give her lift so her aching legs wouldn't hurt so bad. "_Turcozy!_" she cried with her mind.

"_Mnyeah?_" came the distant, slightly lazy, reply.

"_I need you!_" she called with as much feeling of worry as she could muster.

"_Coming, coming._" he said cheerfully, with a hint of casual confidence.

Erragain arrived at her house long before Turcozy came for her, she saw her loving uncle brushing down some horses and she stopped. How would her uncle react to the massive dragon? Would he demand she leave his home, demand she leave the only life she has ever known…? or perhaps try to sell him to the circus? Erragain bit her bottom lip, uncertain if the sight of her Dragon would actually kill him. "_Turcozy, wait! Meet me in the woods!_" she called with her mind.

"_What? But I thought it was urgent?_" The mystified voice came back.

"_Well not so much anymore, I mean, they don't know where I live and It would be pretty easy to prepare for them if I asked for help from Prom since they didn't seem to like him, and I don't know how my uncle will handle seeing you for the first time and I'd rather it not be where you fall from the sky all massive and monstrous and rather maybe like, bring him to meet you so I can prepare him and then we can break the news about the men in black coming after me and-_" she rambled a bit, backing away slightly down the path and out of sight.

"_Wait, someone is after you?_" Turcozy pondered.

"_I dunno some kind of beetle snake men or something said they were going to wait for nightfall and interrogate Groan and come looking for me or somethi-_"

"_WHAT! SNAKEBEETLE? OH SWEET DRAGON GOD!_" came back the horrible cry, Erragain flinched from the force of the voice and the clear fear and panic that followed.

"_Trucozy what's the maaaaAAAAAHHHH-_" She tried to think but just then Turcozy swooped from the sky pulling her clear up into the air.

"_Erragain you're in danger! Egg smashers! Oath breakers! Blood everywhere! Redrum! REDRUM!_" Turcozy shouted lifting Erragain high, high up into the air and doing quick circles in place.

Erragain screeched, "What are you dooooing! Put me doooooowwn!" she pleaded as they did a few barrel rolls and nose dives and crazy ivans but her voice couldn't be heard over the wind. She tried to worm her way into Turcozy's mind but a iron wall of steel diamonds prevented her, even as she tried to work past the barrier, it was to no avail because she was _too freaked out about not being dropped and falling to her death_ to really even think anything beyond: "_OHGODOHGODOHGODWAAAAAY-TO-HIGH!_" When suddenly Turcozy started tossing her around like a rag doll; over his shoulder, under his elbow, around his neck, and then to the tip of his tail.

"_You're being ridiculous!_" he reprimanded her.

"BALAGHAAAGHAGAH!" was all she could manage, part of her vaguely wondered if this was how he felt when she threw him around. "Pleaaaasse stoooop!" she wailed one last time.

"_Okay_." He said calmly, leveling out at a slow and easy pace and turning to gently take her in both of his arms. They floated together on the breeze with ease and comfort, him being several times larger than her, it was childs' play to carry her without the slightest jostling. They coasted for a while like a soft cloud before Erragain finally regained her senses.

"Oog… what's going on?" she moaned.

"_Here get on my back, it's safer._" He said lifting her easily.

"What! I can't ride you bare back!" She yelped clinging to his arms.

"_…whaba?_" Turcozy bent his neck so he could look at her in the face. "_What are you talking about?_"

"Well, I don't have… a saddle, and won't your scales tear up my inner thighs!" she cringed painfully at the mere thought.

"_What! No, why would my scales-? You stuffed me down your shirt how many times? You've touched me plenty, even petting me and you didn't draw away a bloody stump. So what, could Dragon Riders never ride a Dragon without a saddle? What if it was lost? And what kind of reptile has skin like sandpaper? We're not sharks, sheesh!_" he rolled his great brown eyes. "_A saddle is just to make it easier to fight on my back, so I can do complex maneuvers, what, do you think you'd be doing sword battle from the tip of my tail or something? Nonsense! Just don't you know… sit on one of m spikes or something._" Errgain was still wary, even though, yes she had in fact touched his scales plenty of times and they were just as smooth as any garden snakes. She was also being carried in arms without being shredded either. "_I mean you might get chapped or chaff but-_"

"_Okay I get it but seriously, put me down! My uncle could be in danger, and I'm no safer being thrown around like a wet rag by a suddenly crazy flying lizard!_" she huffed.

"_Fine!_" he shouted dropping her onto her head in a bale of hay right beside her house. When Erragain managed to free herself, miraculously unharmed, she gaped in shock. The barn was destroyed. Holes in the roof, masses of some kind of sludge, animals strew about, and her uncle lying beneath some beams very badly burned.

"What the-! Uncle! On no! What happened I was gone for like ten seconds!" she cried ruining to his side; how could those black robed figures have beat her there? How could they have done all of this in the time it took her to run back? Before she could take one step however a massive body landed beside her.

"_There is great sorrow here._" Turcozy said stoically.

"What? Of course there is! My Uncle, my only remaining family, is probably dead because you had to throw a crazy fit!" she cried, hitting him with her tiny fists.

"_What? But we were only gone like ten seco-_"

"Shaddap!" Erragin wailed, trying to push him away. "This is yer fault, go away y'big lizard, g'outta here!" she sobbed. Turcozy looked hurt, but turned away and did as she said, lifting off into the air. Now Erragain turned, she had to see to her uncle, he could still be alive. "Oh uncle Gallow!" she began to say, but before she could take one more step a rough arm grabbed her. It was Prom.

"Enough of that we have to get out of here, it's not safe here!" he berated her.

"Wha! Buh I- I'm not gunna ta juss leave him! At least I have ta burry him!" she sobbed in confusion, snot running down her face. Prom again grabbed her and pulled her aside, he took a lit torch from his saddle bag and threw it directly into the barn.

"There, a funeral fit for a king." he said nobly. Erragain starred blankly in complete shock and horror.

" Why ar' yoo burnin' down mah hooouuuse!" She wept throwing her hands out at him.

Prom snarled, "We haven't time for this the Rye'snack could come back and we can't beat them!" Erragain looked at him like he was crazy, Prom snarled threateningly some more shoving her over to a nameless horse. "Get on, get on!" In absolute confusion and numb from shock as her whole life burned in front of her Erragain crawled onto the horse while Prom smacked it on the butt to make it run, she barely clung to the saddle as it rode off, thankfully she was a good distance away before Gallow started hollering.

"Aaaaghh! I'm on fire! First I was tortured and burned by acid now I'm burning by regular fire, why cruel world why!" he shouted. Prom jumped, grimacing at his mistake and then shaking his head sadly at the departing man. "Hey is someone there? I'm not really dead, and the fire's being put out by the massive blood loss, in fact the burns don't hurt so bad anymore because I've gone numb from the pain, could you help me?" Prom looked around wildly and quickly mounted his nameless horse, pulling it around to flee, "I can hear you moving, get me out of here! You'll have to pay for all my medical expenses of course, seeing as I've lost everything, and maybe compensate me for the loss of my barn." he whined, Prom fled, "Hey come back here! biiiillllls!" Gallows howled, but then he died from all the burning, and karma. "Blagack!" he said.

Elsewhere Prom caught up with the still desperately clinging and crying Erragain. He rode beside her for while in silence, not exactly sure how to bridge the subject or even break the ice between them. A few moments more of Erragains heart wrenching sobs and Prom grew angry.

"Oh ohright, ohright." he exclaimed, reaching out and taking Erragain's nameless horse's reins and pulling them to a stop. Immediately Erragain fell off and onto the ground, still wracked with sobs. Prom moved the nameless horses a little out of the way so he could look down at her, "We don't have time for this, we have to keep moving!" he said gruffly. Erragain still continued to blubber, Prom sighed tersely, and then got down off his nameless horse. "Now you get on our horse without a name properly so we can run for our lives little gir-" but before he could utter his last syllable a massive light blue shape fell from the sky roaring impressively, making the nameless horses instantly bolt and Prom fall flat on his butt.

"_Touch her and I'll rip out every single inch of your insides out, turn them inside out, and then stuff them back inside, from the outside in!_" Turcozy roared with his mind directly past Prom's open defenses.

"_Now now, wait a moment, I have differences to settle with her, questions to ask, I was a Dragon Rider too, I ask for your respect because of the slaughter at Dommu Arrigat -_"

"_Nnnnnooooooooo respect for you! You don't get to touch my rider, I'll eat you to death!_" Turcozy interrupted with another snarl, Erragain still remained curled into a little ball crying her poor eyes out. Prom was completely taken aback.

"_Look we don't have time for this, your Rider has to learn to become a great warrior so she can defeat Galbatrossmatrix!_" Prom argued.

"_Eat-to-death!_" Turcozy repeated, "_Besides only a heartless, emotionally stunted moron wouldn't cry for all he was worth after having just lost the only family he's ever had as well as his home!_" Prom looked a bit taken back, he stood waving his hand as if trying to find something to say.

"_Well-well, I mean, I, I,_" he grasped, "_Well I suppose I could let her cry a little longer._" Turcozy nodded with a snort, then gently turned to his fallen rider.

"_Little one, are you alright?_" he said to her softly, she only cried in return. Gentler still Turcozy pulled her into an embrace with his long claws, wrapping his wings around them as a shield against sorrow and the world. "_It's alright little one; cry as much as you can, it's all we can give the dead now._" So cry she did, bawling her eyes out like someone who truly had lost all they had ever known in one day, and who knew their life would never ever be the same again.

Prom waited impatiently stoic by the cooking fire, having spent a great deal of time retrieving the nameless horses, while further from his location and much out of sight Turcozy sat upon a river bank. His wings were spread wide in a circle, head turned to the side as Erragain washed away the mud, spit, and woes of her life. She was spent from all the crying, and the cold waters of the mountains refreshed her, even as they bit her skin. Turcozy did what he could to heat up the space she securely swam in, where none could see past his wings, but the waters were running and he could not keep them warm without being able to breathe fire. Her clothes hung in a pile by his tail. Errgain didn't mind being nude in front of him, so tired was she from loss, but he turned his head all the same. "_I just can't live with this._" She said into his mind, numb from the cold without and within.

"_Then don't._" Turcozy's word reverberated in her head.

"_How? My uncle is gone forever, so is my home, my brother, and in time I must meet the same fate. Love, family, accomplishments- they are all torn away, leaving nothing. What is the worth of anything we do?_"

"_The worth is in the doing. Your worth halts when you surrender the will to change and experience life, but options are before you; choose one and dedicate yourself to it. The deeds will give you new hope and purpose._"

"_There is nothing I can do, nothing I can change." _she stared into nothing.

"_The only true guide is your heart. Nothing less than its supreme desire can help you."_

"_What do you want me to do… reek vengeance on Prom?"_

"_Yes, wait, I mean no. Prom? The strangers, the strangers! Weren't you the one who blamed me for my panic, my lack of control? So, too, must you control yourself. I thought long and deep the past few minutes and I realized what it means to be dragon and Rider: It is our destiny to attempt the impossible, to accomplish great deeds regardless of skill or fear. It is our responsibility to the future. Think of the children." _

Erragin numbly bowed her head, "_I don't care what you say, I can't leave the few remnants of the only life I know behind._"

"_Then here are more reasons. My tracks have been seen, and people are alert to my presence. Eventually I will be exposed. Besides, there is nothing here for you. No farm, no family,- really everything been taken from you and it's all just ash and dust and despair and morbid, morbid hell and darkness."_

"_Roaring's not dead."_ Erragain thought vehemently.

"_But if you stay, you'll have to explain what really happened, If he ever comes back, and he'll totally blame you for everything because it's easier than realizing the truth about dragons and Riders and assassins, he might even want to kill you."_

Turcozy's arguments whirled around in Erragain's head, but she shrank from the idea of forsaking her home and the thought of enacting vengeance on the strangers was fiercely _unbelievably_ _terrifying_.

"_Am I strong enough for this?_" Erragain hugged her head.

"_You have me._"

"_Yeah, and you're really bad at this comforting thing!"_ she lowered her arms hugging herself tightly. Turcozy was stung, but still his next words were lighter.

"_I am sorry little one, I forget how fragile human emotion is, but, not all is lost; Roaring is out there, safe in anonymity, you're still alive and I'm right here by your side as I shall always be._" He answered with as much warmth as his deep bass voice could radiate through their link. Erragain sat with her back against the riverbank, submerged up past her chin, hugging her knees.

"_But those things, whatever they are won't stop until they find and probably kill me, or I find and kill them. Even if they have to destroy Carveahall, kill Roaring, and you._" she replied with bitterness and despair rising in her throat. Turcozy bent his long neck again, bring his great eye level to her own and breathing out a deep his of steam.

"_Here now, it is not so dark little one. All you're life you have wondered who you truly are, where you belong, feeling lost even among the family you took as your own. But I am a part of your family, a part of you. A part which will never leave you, not even in death. I shall be with you even when you are sick of me, even when you would beg to be left alone, I shall be by your side. I love you little one and I will always, always be here for you from now on._" Erragain brushed a wet strand of short brown hair from her brown eyes, without answer, laying her hand on his nose as she did so. Then, softly, she followed her hand to the contact, lifting herself from the water and pulled Turcozy's head to her. Wrapping her arms around the bottom of his jaw she held him as tightly as any being could hold another, resting the side of her face between his eyes. He closed his own and purred, a deep humming rhythm, as his wings pulled in close and lifted her on the membranes from the waters where his deep breath could warm her. They would pass the night like this, together in thought and shared feeling, mourning until morning came.


	5. A Rider's Bladesaddle Admonishments

**A Rider's Blade-saddle Admonishments**

Erragain awoke the next morning on a soft and warm patch of skin, nestled in the crook of Turcozy's wing. She could easily feel the pulsing of thousands of veins like a spider web beneath her bare skin, and moved slowly as to not tear the seemingly fragile membrane, she needn't have bothered, the wings of a dragon were the most delicate part of them but even that would take a strong arrow to pierce, and Turcozy was awake anyway. Without a word he allowed her to wake up and handed her the loose folds of clothing she had left; light brown breeches, a short sleeved white tunic, and a darker brown hunters vest which loosely tied in the front. They were severely rumbled, but clean and dry now at least. She didn't have a chance to pack any of her belongings when they left in such a hurry and she doubted Prom would have anything in her size. Erragain tugged on her calf length boots and brushed her short hair to the side. She wondered if letting it grow long instead of keeping it hunter short was worth it.

Turcozy nudged her softly when she seemed to nearly loose herself in thought and she smiled at him, petting him kindly on the nose, and returning to the camp fire. Prom sat, exactly where he was when she left him, asleep.

"Uh…Prom?" she said quietly.

"Rye'snacks!" Prom jumped, "Ay? What? Oh, it's you, finally ready to continue are we?" he grumbled, poking the ashes of his long dead fire. Erragain sat down opposite him, bashfully, and quiet.

"I've made up my mind…" she said, distantly.

"Going somewhere?" he said suddenly, startling Erragain.

"Yes, I-"

"Why? So you can run off before Gallow is even buried?" The accusation was sharp, and pointy.

"But you're the one who burned th-"

"I didn't," grunted Prom. "I've been waiting for you here. Now, where are you going?"

"Nowhere." Erragain shrank back.

"I hope you have meat enough for your dragon."

Erragain froze, "What are you talking about?" she looked down at her muscled arms, and small chest.

Prom crossed his arms, "Don't fool with me. I know where that mark on your hand, the gedaway icknastia, the _shining finger_, comes from: you have touched a dragon hatchling. I know why you came to me with those questions, and I know that once more the Riders live."

Erragain turned beet red, Prom raised a single eyebrow. "Well… not inappropriately." Erragain mumbled.

"What?" said Prom.

"Touching the Hatchlin-"

"And after that?" he growled.

"We didn't do anything! Okay maybe I stuffed him down my shirt a few times but it was only to hide or keep hi-"

"What? No, I mean after you've run away from your problems. What happens after that?" The question couldn't be ignored, being thrown upon her like that.

"Can I choose not to answer you?" she knit her brow.

"Of course you can't! What kind of person refuses to answer a question that can't be ignored? What are you going to say, 'I don't think I'll tell you that'?" Prom mocked her, speaking in a high and frilly voice.

"H-hey! I-" Erragain began but Prom snorted, cutting her off.

"Now you'd better answer my questions so we can settle our differences." As if on cue Turcozy reminded everyone he was there and not just some lawn ornament by once again roaring impressively, baring his teeth and unfolding his great wingspan.

"_I could pop his head like a Grape if you like._" He told Erragain.

"_Don't do that, I need to ask him some questions too, he says he knows Dragons._" Erragain replied across the mental link, then she turned to Prom, "You do know dragons, don't you?" she asked. Prom looked put-on-the-spot, so he stood and circled Turcozy.

"Strong wings, good teeth and claws, uh, blue scales and black horns… a bit thin…but all in all a fine dragon." He said nonchalantly, Turcozy deadpanned at Erragain.

"_He's just making observations, he doesn't know ANYTHING._" Erragain tried to stifle her giggle but only managed to hide all but her smirk. Prom looked at her questioningly, to which she quickly stammered.

"Uh-ah, I think we should head back to my house to get a few supplies if I'm uh… well, I guess I'm hunting the strangers." She shrugged helplessly.

"You most certainly are not!" Prom nearly roared. "The Rye'snacks are far too dangerous, you were lucky to survive a meeting with them, we have to run and take you to the Garden as quickly as possible. They have been waiting for you a long time, you're just the type of person they need to rally them into defeating their foes!"

"Take me to the Garden?" Erragain asked confused.

"What? Take you to the Garden? Are you mad? Do you know what kind of life they will expect of you? Do you know what they will want you to do, you are too young for that responsibility, I won't do it, don't ask me. What you should be concentrating on is hunting the Rye'snacks, you know, the ones who killed your Uncle? I thought you might want to avenge him, it seems I overestimated you." Prom fumed.

"What? But you just said I- we should-, so you want me to hunt the Rye'snacks?" Erragain pulled away from Prom as much as possible in her seated position.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR A WORD I SAID? We can't hunt the Rye'snacks they are too powerful they'll kill us easy, we have to run! We have to take you to the Garden, they _need_ you!"

"Okay, we'll run away to the Garden!" Erragain cried.

"Run! We can't run, the Rye'snacks will kill the whole of Carveahall if we just run from them, we have to hunt them down! And I won't take you to the Garden, I already told you, I want you to live as carefree as a child as long as you can, not throw you into their politics, Idiot!" Prom roared.

"Okay, fine whatever you saaaayy!" Erragain wailed shaking her head side to side in utter horror.

"Good, here have a sword, there's a good lass." Prom said calmly throwing her a large brown sheath with the a cheap plastic-looking hilt poking out of the top. Erragain barely got her hands up in time to catch it.

"What, what I?" she gaped.

"That was once a Rider's blade," Prom said gravely. "When a Rider finished his training, the elves would present him with a sword. Their methods of forging have always remained secret. However, their swords are eternally sharp and will never stain. The custom was to have the blade's color match that of the Rider's dragon, but I think we can make an exception in this case. That sword is named You'rock. I don't know what it means, probably something personal to the Rider who owned it." He watched Erragain hold the sword like it would bite her, she carefully withdrew the blade, a bright spray-paint red.

"The blade is made of rubber…"

"It doesn't matter," said Prom. "I will only say that it took me a series of nasty and dangerous adventures to attain it at Kmart on Black Thursday. Consider it yours. You have more of a claim to it than I do, and before all is done, I think you will need it."

The offer caught Erragain off guard. "It is a princessy gift, but I think I'm a little old to be running around with a toy swor-"

"That was the Rider's personal crest." Prom interrupted, pointing to the lopsided marking that said 'MADEINCHINA'. Erragain tried to interrupt, but Prom glared at her until she was quiet. "Now, if you must know, anyone can lean how to speak to a dragon if they have the proper training. And," he raised a finger for emphasis, "it doesn't mean anything if they can. Except that they can talk to freaking dragons. Like. With their mind. I'm offering my knowledge as a shortcut. As for how I know so much, I will keep _that_ to myself." Turcozy took this opportunity to pull himself up and prowl over to Erragain, looking at the sword in her hands.

"_Wash your hands after you touch that blade, and don't put them near your mouth._" he said, touching the point with his nose. The "metal's" blaring color rippled like water as it met his scales, bending like a wet noodle. He lifted his head with a satisfied snort, and the sword stayed bent at an odd angel. Erragain tried to sheath it, troubled. Prom raised an eyebrow. "That's the sort of thing I'm talking about. Dragons will constantly amaze you. Things… happen around them, mysterious things that are impossible anywhere else. Even though the Riders worked with dragons for centuries, they never completely understood their abilities. Some say that even the dragons don't know the full extent of their own powers. They are linked with the world in a way that lets them overcome great obstacles. What Turcozy just did illustrates my earlier point there is much you don't know."

"_I now this sword is a piece of crap._" Erragain pouted.

"_I know my powers plenty well enough, thank you very much._" Turcozy agreed.

There was a long pause. "That may be," said Erragain, "but I can learn." she said hastily as Prom stared at them beginning to look suspicious. "And the stra-" she almost began to talk about the strangers but remembering the earlier episode, thought better of it. "Uh, I mean, so... I'm a Dragon Rider right? Should I ride my dragon then? Do I need to get some leather hides to make a saddle?" Erragain quickly covered.

"What? No, no. Why would you need to steal leather? I have a saddle made for Dragon riding that will fit him perfectly, you can have it since I don't ride dragons. Pssh, me, ride dragons. Riiiiight." Prom stretched nonchalantly again.

Erragain blinked, "Who _are_ you?" she blurted.

Brom easily pulled out his pipe, tapped it, then put it back. "I thought I made it clear I wasn't going to talk about that."

"My uncle is dead because of this. _Dead!_" exclaimed Erragain, karate chopping a hand through the air. "I've trusted you this far because Turcozy could eat you, but no more! You're not the person I've known in Carveahall for all of these years. Explain yourself!" The question could not be ignored. For a long time Brom stared at the smoke swirling between them, deep lines creasing his forehead. When he stirred, it was only to poke the ashes. Finally he said, "You've probably never thought about it, but I'm really old. I've done loads of things before I ever ended up in Careahall, duh."

"Ha?" snorted Erragain, "but seriously, who are you?"

Prom smiled gently. "I am one who is here to help you. Do not scorn those words-they are the truest I've ever spoke, except for that one time I said I loved that girl in- er I mean, never mind. They are the truest I've ever spoke. But I'm not going to answer your questions. At this point you don't need to hear my history, nor have you yet earned the right. Yes, I have knowledge Prom the storyteller wouldn't, but I'm more than he. You'll have to learn to live with that fat and the fact that I don't hand out descriptions of my life to anyone who asks!"

Erragain glared at him sullenly, "Didn't you say questions like that couldn't be ignored and what kind of moron wouldn't-" Prom coughed harshly like he was going to fall over dead any second. Erragain stared at him wide eyed with concern. After a moment of further coughing and exaggerated wheezing, Prom finally stretched his arms.

"Weeelllll I suppose it's time we made our way to Yakuzauack." He scratched his back as if just waking up in the morning. Erragain blinked several times but knew better than to argue, instead she turned away and walked over to look at the woods and lands beyond. "_I will see this place again_," Eragon insisted to herself, "_This cannot, will not, be a permanent exile. Someday when it's safe, I'll return…"_ Throwing back her shoulders, she faced south and the strange, barbaric land that lay there. Then Prom hit her with a stick. Erragain yelped, reeling uncertainly, and then ran a distance away to hide behind Turcozy; she peeked out from behind him.

"Defend yourself!" barked Prom, standing. Erragain answered by ducking behind Turcozy again. Prom glared, "What, are you afraid you'll be beaten by an old man?" he challenged. Erragain answered by climbing on top of Turcozy and pulling his wings up to hide her. Prom watched the spectacle for a moment, with Turcozy starring at him with a dumb stuck look and then shook his head. "Alright, fine, we ride first." He said, abandoning the stick. Erragain lowered his wings only enough to peek out at him again.

"_Did he drop the stick?_" she asked.

"_Yes. Are you sure you don't want me to do the grape thing?_" Turcozy turned his head to look at her. Erragain considered it.

"Well? Hurry up. We have to keep moving. The Rye'snacks are sure to be hunting us as they run away and we hunt them while running away, to take you to the Garden which I must keep you away from." Prom huffed angrily, mounting his nameless horse. Erragain _really_ considered it.

"_He seems like he wants to help, and he kind of reminds me of Uncle Gallow with his callous and 'loving' attitude._" She thought.

"_Just like removing a tick…_" Trucozy mused. Prom continued to glare at their silent conversation when Erragain finally got down and meekly climbed onto her own nameless horse. Turcozy watched them move out wistfully, before taking to the air and following. They rode for what must have been days across windy plains and through old forests but it strangely seemed as if no time had passed at all… they stopped once to rest and noted the sound of screams. In hushed fear Prom and Erragain made their way to an outcropping of rocks where they spotted a group of people being beaten and robbed by huge grey men with wire bush black hair. Burgals. Erragain's eyebrows met in the middle of her forehead as she looked on in horror.

"We have to help them!" she said, moving to stand but Prom grabbed her arm.

"You wouldn't last two minutes against a single Burgal, let alone a whole band."

"Then help me! They're hurting those people down there." Erragain protested. Prom rolled his eyes, Erragain blinked. "I can fight!"

"Oh?" he raised his eyebrows moving up off the rocks and in the direction of a short stream.

"Where are you going?" Erragain said nervously.

"To fetch some staves to see how well you've been trained." Prom snickered.

"But I'm pretty sure those people are dying, we don't have time for smacking each other with sticks, we need to do something!" she said as the screams in the distance grew more intense. Prom ignored her and continued walking, she had no choice but to follow. She caught up with Prom on the bank of the small stream, "I'm serious Prom, those people are dying, we have to help them-" he quickly spun in place with blinding speed and whacked her squarely on the head with a stick. Erragain fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes. A splash of cold water roused her to alertness, and she sat up, sputtering. Her head was ringing, and there was dried blood on her face. Prom stood over her with a pan of water. "You didn't have to do that you crazy old man!" said Erragain angrily, pushing herself up. She felt dizzy and unsteady.

Prom arched an eyebrow, "Oh? A real enemy wouldn't soften his blows, and neither will I. Should I pander to your… incompetence so you'll feel better? I don't think so." He picked up a second stick and held it out. "Now, defend yourself!"

Erragain stared blankly at the piece of wood, then shook her head. "No! I've had enough. Of course you have to pander to my incompetence, how am I suppose to learn if you keep braining me with your full skill? You don't demand someone learn to swim by throwing them into the middle of a raging river, you let them get in at the shore. Start slow, crawl before you run! What kind of wise teacher are you? And of COURSE you must soften your blows, do you want to kill or injure me? What is that going to teach me? How to be hurt and disabled for the rest of my life? Destroy any confidence I have of beating you? What are you going to do next, hit me until I do what you say? I might as well just curl into a ball and let you beat me to death if that's all the good teaching you'll do." Erragain spat, hands on her hips, glaring angrily. Prom stared at her absolutely perplexed, and ashamed. Erragain nodded and then turned. "Now I'm going to go help those people no matter what yo-" but she was interrupted enough to stumble as she was whacked loudly across the back. She spun around, swallowing her yelp.

"Never turn your back to the enemy!" snapped Prom, then tossed the stick at her and attacked. Erragain retreated around the stream away from the onslaught, having missed catching the stick. "Pull your arms in. Keep your knees bent," shouted Prom. He continued to give instructions, while hitting her continually. Erragain could take no more, she turned quickly raising her arms and kicked Prom squarely between the legs. Hard. Prom fell to the ground gagging in pain, "Improvisation… good." he said, his voice many octaves higher. Erragain quickly ran back to the road, determined to at least do something when she noticed that no, they were not Burgals at all in fact. They were simply fat men in animal skins with makeup on, rifling through the wagons. The women folk were unleashing screams of fury and victory as they soundly beat the overweight men into the dust with frying pans and their own weapons. Erragain nodded in approval and then sheepishly returned to the still indisposed Prom, writhing on the ground.

She sat beside him on the ground, not making eye contact and rubbed her hands together. After an awkward moment of silence, "So… uh… sorry about the whole… mashing you in the bits thing…" she offered, finally. Prom shook his head, both hands firmly protecting his staff.

"No trouble at all, no trouble at all, a real foe wouldn't hold back and all that." he answered, his voice still higher.

Erragain frowned, "Well I guess I mean, it does make sense that I should learn to defend myself, and I guess you're the best person to teach me right now… being the only person I know who isn't dead or avoiding me." she shrugged, "but, why don't you try showing me some moves because you expect me to use them and defend myself? The best defense I have is running away right now, unless I use a bow, and that you burned along with everything else I own." she added with a touch of anger.

Prom nodded, "Fair enough." he wheezed, shielding himself further.

That night they sparred on better terms, Prom showed her the motions, flowing from one position to the next and then watched as she copied him and corrected her stance or hold here and there. Teaching and learning was much easier in this manner and Erragain picked up what she had to do very quickly, far more quickly than if Prom simply began beating her and expected her to adapt. Once they had exhausted themselves going through the exercises, Erragain lay stiffly down on her rolled out sleeping mat. She was sore and tired from forcing her muscles into motions that she had never attempted before. She even groaned a little as she settled back onto her meager pillow, a rolled up shirt. Turcozy was laying beside her, brown eyes illuminated white by the firelight, his upper lip was curled baring a great row of white teeth. He was making a sort of coughing growling sound. Erragain stared at him, frightened, of and for him.

"_What's wrong with you?_" she asked, then gasped, "_Are you laughing at me! Did you expect me to beat him? I just started, and he's a veteran of this sort of thing, how do you expect me to follow his form so quickly let alone best him at it?_" she scowled.

Trucozy continued the sound but added a head shake, "_What? No, no, I'm coughing; coughing! I think I have a deer ankle in my throat._ _You really think I would laugh at you because you can't do something perfectly the first time? What kind of jerk do you think I am?_"

Erragain looked sheepish, "_Oh, sorry…_" she thought and then rested her head back as Turcozy began trying to dig whatever it was that bothered him out with his clawed hand shoved in his mouth.

"_Ith right thar an I kn't reath th…_"

The next morning Erragan awoke with a groan, she was much bruised and pained from all the beatings, running and exercises. Prom smiled at her shoving breakfast mush in his mouth.

"How do you feel?" Eragain grunted in reply, then bolted from whatever it was Prom was trying to offer her in the bowl. Turcozy dropped a small rabbit beside her, along with a mouthful of berries. Erragain smiled appreciatively and cleaned the rabbit, along with washing the dragon spit off the berries, and had a pleasant breakfast while Prom looked on grumbling.

"So what do you think we're going to do today?" she asked him carefully.

Prom snorted, mashing his mush in his bowl. "We're running from the Rye'snacks of course. We have to get you to the Garden soon." he said.

Erragain didn't argue, only gave Turcozy meaningful looks and they then mounted their nameless horses to ride toward an unknown location. They went only a sort distance before coming upon a river with a short bridge. As they approached it, a greasy man stepped from behind a bush and barred their way. His shirt was too short, and his dirty stomach spilled over a rope belt. Behind his cracked lips, his teeth looked like crumbling tombstones. "You c'n stop right there. This's my bridge. Gotta pay t'get over. Or I cut chu' man." Prom and Erragain stared at the man for a while before Prom slowed turned his nameless horse around and led it in the opposite direction. Erragain looked from the bandit to her shrinking teacher before shrugging at him and turning to follow. The greasy man stared at them for a while in silence, then unleashed an anguished howl falling to his knees.

"What was that about?" Erragain asked, meaning the howl.

"Because you can't argue with all the fools in the world. It's easier to let them have their way, then trick them when they're not paying attention." Prom opened his hand, and a pile of coins glinted in the light.

"You cut his purse? How di- when did-?" Erragain stared at the money incredulously. Prom pocketed the money with a wink. "And it held a surprising amount. He should know better than to keep all these coins in one place."

"So you're saying we should let the fools of the world have their way and become criminals because it's easier that way?" Erragain deadpanned.

Prom did a sort of swallowing his beard maneuver, "No I'm not saying that at all! I just, um… vigilantly justice, cut throat getting ahead in the world, yes right, don't do drugs. That's it." He nodded sagely.

"But you smoke all the tim-" Erragain began, Prom stretched nonchalantly.

"Weeellll time to move on, we better get a head start on hunting those Rye'snacks now." Prom said gruffly, looking anywhere but Erragain.

Erragain blinked, "Weren't we going that way then?" she asked, Prom looked at her dumbly.

"What? No, that way lies Thereinisaford, why would we need to go there? It's not like we need to buy any animals who will grow to play pivotal rolls and prove to become well loved and respected members of our party or anything, we've already got horses." Prom waved her off.

"Okay then are we going to Yakuzauack or wherever?" Prom again looked at her like she was some kind of idiot.

"What? Why would we go there? We're fleeing the Rye'snacks remember? Yakuzauack is probably overrun by Burgals and all the townspeople's bodies piled up in the center of town or something, do you really want to see that?" Prom looked at her chidingly.

"Well maybe, I mean, it would certainly confirm to me that the Burgal are evil since I've never met one and therefore would give me more reason to defend myself against them if we ever fought and maybe would create a strong sense of horror and the memory of that horror would help me understand my enemies and better prepare me, even if painfully, for the troubles I would face if I ever had to fight a worse foe like the Rye'snacks…" Erragain shrugged. Prom watched her while she spoke and when she finished he turned his head and simply laughed. Erragain's face flushed red, "Alright then how about Dareit? We should stop there at least, I mean we must have _some_ supplies, at the very least some food and new clothes!"

Prom rolled his eyes, "Oh fine fine, we'll go to Tirerim, there you'll find all the clothes you could ever want and I can meet an old friend of mine who might be able to help us in our hunt for the Rye'snacks." Prom shook his head as if doting on a small child. Erragain nearly crossed her eyes, but silenced since she really did want to get some more comfortable clothing, and in a place where there were a whole lot of people. She didn't know how much longer she could travel alone with Prom, she wasn't afraid of him, not with Turcozy around but if she ever wanted any kind of peace of mind… Tirerim was better than nothing, and besides, she had never seen the sea which Tirerim lay beside, being a major port and all. It could be fun.

"Just don't randomly pick up any silver flasks you find on the road and pour the acidic oil onto yourself nearly burning a hole in your finger." Prom chuckled. Erragain pulled her nameless horse away from him as far as possible without seeming rude or drawing his attention as they rode silently along.


	6. A Taste of the Witch and Wherecat

**A Taste of the Witch and Where-cat**

After two days of traveling north toward the ocean, which again seemed like no time what so ever, Turcozy sighted Tirerim. A heavy fog clung to the ground, obscuring Prom's and Erragain's sight until a breeze from the west blew the mist away. Erragain gaped as Teirm was suddenly revealed, before them, nestled by the edge of the shimmering sea, where proud ships were docked with furled sailed. The surf's dull thunder heard in the distance.

The city was contained behind a white wall-a hundred feet tall and thirty feet thick-with rows of rectangular arrow slits lining it and a walkway on top for soldiers and watchmen. The wall's smooth surface was broken by two iron portcullises, one facing the western sea, the other opening south to the road. Above the wall-and set against the northeast section-rose a huge citadel built of giant stones and turrets. In the highest tower, a lighthouse lantern gleamed brilliantly, the castle the only thing visible over the fortifications; soldiers guarded the southern gate but held their pikes carelessly.

"This is our first rest, I mean test," said Prom. "Let's hope they haven't received reports of us from the Empire and won't detain us. Whatever happens, don't panic or act suspiciously."

Erragain spoke to Turcozy, "_You should land somewhere now and hide. We're going in._"

"_If anything happens I'm going to tie you to my back and never let you off._" he said sourly; Erragain blinked.

"_Where did that come from? Don't you like me? _" she whined just slightly.

"_Then I will bind you all the tighter._" he replied, much to Erragain's mystification.

As they neared the wall, Erragain asked in amazement, "How big is this place?"

"Larger than any city you have ever seen," Prom said in a voice meant to instill awe. At the entrance to Tirerim's white wall, the guards stood straighter and blocked the gate with their pikes. "Wha's yer name?" asked one of them in a bored tone, though he could not have been drunk that early in the afternoon.

"I'm called Kneel," said Prom in a wheezy whistley high-pitched voice like a gopher with buck teeth, slouching to one side, an expression of happy idiocy on his face.

The guard blinked hard and gave his fellow a meaningful look, "And who's th' other one?" asked the guard with a mocking and unbelieving air.

"Well, I wus getting' to that. This'ed be m'nephew Evangelion. He's m'sister boy, not a…"

The guard nodded impatiently. "Yeah, yeah. And yer business here?"

"He's visiting an old friend." Supplied Erragain, in a low voice, but not trying to drop her voice into a thick manly accent. "I'm along to make sure he doesn't get lost, if you get my meaning, as in lost in the head. He isn't as young as he used to be-had a bit too much sun when he was younger. Touch of the brain fever, y'know. Crazy as a coconut, he even hits me with sticks, you have to help me!" Prom bobbed his head pleasantly.

"Right. Go on through," said the guard, waving his hand and dropping the pike on the ground. "Just make sure he doesn't cause any trouble."

"Oh, he won't," sighed Erragain. She urged her nameless horse forward, and they rode into Tirerim.

Once they were away from the guards, Prom sat up and growled, "Touch of the brain fever, eh? You're acting skills are terrible." he nearly spat.

"Acting?" Erragain looked at him completely lost.

Prom harrumphed and looked away.

Erragain had expected a grand city of cobblestone streets and buildings in a massive circle as far as they eye could see like Prom had said, but instead her nameless horse hooves clacked on wooden bridges. The city was nothing more than dingy little huts made of mud, wood, and random fish nest strewn about, all built two feet above the water. There were no streets, just endless crisscrossing bridges of creaking wet wood. _This_ was supposed to be the biggest city Erragain had ever seen? Even Carveahall had more space and houses. The huts were grim and foreboding, small with deep windows letting in only spare rays of light and narrow doors were recessed into the frames. "I've never seen a city planned like this," said Erragain in baffled wonder.

"Yes but it was only done after Tirerim was nearly burned down by a pirate raid." commented Prom. As they continued up the bridges, people gave them searching looks, but there was not an undue amount of interest. There were other, subtler signs of adverse times: no children played in the streets, people bore hard expressions, and many houses were deserted, with weeds growing from cracks in the roof.

"It looks like they've had trouble." said Erragain, looking around worriedly.

"Well now is the perfect time to split up, let's leave the nameless horses here and you go one way and I'll go the other." Prom said suddenly, dismounting from his nameless horse as Erragain nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Do what? But I-I…" As much as she no longer wanted to be around Prom, he at least only seemed to hit her with sticks half the time, these people looked like they would drown her for her boots. Yet Prom was already walking off on his own, abandoning his nameless horse without care. Erragain looked around uncertainly, she thought she saw one of those fat men with make up carrying a sword and needed reassurance; turning quickly Erragain rode both nameless horses back past the guards and out into the forest. Once out of the "city", she breathed deeply, enjoying the fresh air. "_Turcozy!_" she called, "_Where are you?_" He guided her off the road, to the base of a mossy cliff surrounded by maples. She saw his head poke out of the trees on the top and after tying the horses loosely, she waved. "_How am I suppose to get up there?_"

"_If you find a clearing, I'll come down and get you._"

"_No,_" she said, eyeing the cliff, "_that won't be necessary. I'll just climb up._"

"_It's too dangerous, you could slip and break a leg or put an eye out._"

"_And you worry too much, let me have some fun!_" Erragain pulled herself up and started climbing. She relished the physical challenge. There were plenty of handholds, so the ascent as easy, she was soon high above the trees. Halfway up, she stopped on a ledge to catch her breath. Once her strength returned, she stretched up for the next handhold, but her arm was not long enough, suddenly, as if the hand hold she had kept her eyes on the entire time had somehow moved up further. Stymied, she searched for another crevice or ridge to grasp; there was none. Like something had come along and smoothed out all of them while she rested. She tried backing down, but her legs could not reach her last foot hold even though she had _just_ finished stepping up to it like, again, something had come along and moved the foothold further down. Turcozy watched with unblinking eyes. She gave up and said, "_What the heck is going on?_"

"_This is your own fault._" he replied.

"_What? How is this my fault? I didn't magically move the foot and hand holds!_"

"_If you mean the crabs dug into the moss you've been using to climb up here, I suppose you didn't notice them falling off to the bottom each time you let go because you were moving past them. I was wondering why you didn't seem concerned you were climbing on crustaceans._" Erragain looked up at Turcozy blankly;

"_Wha?_" she asked.

"_You seriously didn't see all the crabs you were treading on? That's pretty poor environmental awareness for a hunter… _" he narrowed his flinty eyes.

"_Yes! I know. Are you going to get me down or not?_"

"_If I weren't around, you would be in a very bad situation._"

Erragain rolled her eyes, "_No I wouldn't, the only reason I climbed this crabby cliff was to get to you, so if you weren't around I wouldn't have tried to._"

"_Oh… right. I mean, you're right. After all, how can a mere dragon expect to tell a woman like yourself what to do? In fact, everyone should stand in awe of your brilliance of finding the only dead end. Why, if you had started a few feet in either direction, the path to the top would have been clear._" He cocked his head at her, eyes bright.

"All right! I made a mistake. Now-how-how, can you please, get me-heh-heh, out of, hehehehere?" she pleaded but soon couldn't hold back the laughter anymore and burst out into a high pitched giggle. Turcozy watched her for a moment longer, until she spoke again punctuated by laughter. "I'm stuck, on a cliff! Without handholds! This is so stupid!" she laughed, going on an on until Turcozy too had to begin laughing.

"_It's like the footholds just crawled away!_" The deep growly voice said as his own far deeper gravely voice thrummed in his chest rhythmically.

"Now I can't get down- ah ha ha ha! Mighty Dragon Rider- Heh heh heh!" They laughed together like this for a long while until Erragain was out of breath and merely hugging the cliff face with her face rested against the mossy rock. After a moment longer she closed her eyes, "_So can you help me please?_" Above her were only swaying trees. "_Turcozy? Come back!_" she yelled, then her eyes bulged, "_You're not going to barrel off the top of the cliff, flipping in midair with a loud crash, and then float down like a huge bat, grabbing my shirt with your claws, scratching my back, and yank me up into the air are you?_"

"_What? Of course not! Why are you just so sure I'm always trying to make you bleed?_" came the confused reply, "_First you're worried about my sales, then you think I'm laughing at your pain, and now you think I'd deliberately claw your back spitefully because you got stuck? What kind of relationship do you think we have?_"

Erragain blinked, "_Then what are you doing?_" she said as his head appeared from between the trees.

"_Making a clearing so I can reach you, sheesh._" He then bowed his head, easily reaching her with his teeth and gently nipped the back of her shirt and vest; he then lifted her much like a kitten up and onto the cliff, "_Foolishness._" he said gently. Erragain looked away, studying the landscape. The cliff provided a wonderful view of the surroundings, especially the foaming seas, as well as protection against unwelcome eyes. Only birds would see Turcozy here; it was an ideal location.

"Is Prom trustworthy?" she asked.

"_I don't know._" Trucozy proceeded to recount the past events, "_There are forces circling us that we aren't aware of. Sometimes I wonder if we can ever understand the true motives of the people around s, they all seem to have secrets. It is the way of the world, ignore all the schemes and trust in the nature of each person. Prom is good, he means us no harm, we don't have to fear his plans._"

"I hope so." She said, looking down at her hands.

"_Well if we expect him to trust us, maybe we should show him some trust first._"

Erragain sighed, "That would be wise." They lapsed into tranquil silence. Erragain smiled and hugged him, sitting together they watched the ocean for the first time in either of their lives. She noticed then how rapidly the light was fading. "I have to go now, before I'm locked out of Tirerim. Hunt tomorrow, and I will see you in the evening."

He spread his wings, "_Come, I will take you down._" Gently he took her in her arms once more as he launched off the cliff, glided over the trees, then landed on a knoll. Erragain thanked him and ran back to Tirerim. She came into sight of the portcullis just as it was beginning to lower. Calling for them to wait, she put on a burst of speed and then dived hitting the ground and sliding beneath the bars before the gateway closed.

"Safe! Ya cut that a little close." observed one of the guards.

"It won't happen again," assured Erragain, laying flat on her belly with arms outstretched.

She would have to find her way back to Prom in the dark, scant light from the moon reflected off the chummy water below the bridges as Erragain searched, she was beginning to regret leaving the nameless horses outside, but she knew they had to eat _sometime_. As she walked she grew more and more nervous, all the talk of Burgals and Pirates, and not to mention her pondering on if Prom was trustworthy or not left her on edge. She made her way along many of the rickety paths, mindful she had not one single weapon. With a start Erragain realized she felt like she was being watched, turning quickly she noted a figure dressed all in black carrying an auspicious looking bow with a quiver of arrows. She could not see his face due to the slick hair hanging down under his black hood, but she knew it was looking right at her. Shrinking away, afraid and nearly panicking, Erragain slipped into the hut nearest to her. It had merely a blanket for a door and there was a light on inside.

She waited, watching the black hooded stranger for a moment as he watched the entrance and then disappeared behind one of the huts. Erragain sighed in relief and wondered absently if she had just broken and entered, when she noticed with more relief there were a number of goods lining the walls. This must have been a shop, though by their make it wasn't much of one. Erragain noted the walls were covered with plants; vines clung to the ceiling, obscuring all but an old chandelier, and on the floor sat a large pot with a yellow flower. A collection of mortars, pestles, metal bowls, and a clear crystal ball the size of Erragain's head rested on a long counter. She walked over to the counter, carefully stepping around complex machines, crates of rocks, piles of scrolls, and other objects she did not recognize. The wall behind the counter was covered with drawings of every size. Some of them were no larger than her smallest finger, while others were big enough for a barrel; there was a foot-wide gap in the shelves far above.

Suddenly a young woman with curly blond hair came from nowhere dressed like an exotic dancer with a sparkling sash dress and numerous necklaces and gold bangles… she was also carrying a very fat frog and a pen. "Give me a quarter Ill tell you your fortune." she said mystically.

"What?" Erragain jumped.

"Oh nothing, I'm just messing with you. Wait…" she paused, looking around. "Does this seem right to you?" she pointed at Erragain with her frog.

"Well it's a very fine frog-" Erragain began but the girl cut her off.

"No I mean, where is my werecat? He was supposed to meet you first and then you pick up the stick and then the shocking and the plant bag and… wait, you're not supposed to be a girl."

Erragain took a step toward the door, "Who are you?" she said nervously. The girl eyed her up and down.

"Oh, I'm Angela the herbalist and the owner of this shop, naturally."

"Why would a herbalist dress like that?" Erragain pointed, Angela looked at herself.

"What this? I was just trying on a costume when I heard someone enter my shop… though I could have sworn it had a door… and streets… why? You don't think I'd normally dress like this would you?" she smirked.

"I don't even know you." Erragain knit her brow.

"Of course you don't, that's what seems funny to me really… wasn't I suppose to meet you earlier? Out in front of my shop… I could have sworn Brom would be with you."

"Who?" Erragain took another step away.

"Brom, you know, the guy with the long white beard? Looking for the Ra'sac and Jeod?" Angela waved the frog around pointedly.

"Who? What? Do you mean Prom? He isn't here right now…" Errgain took another step toward the door. Angela made a funny face, then did a sort of 'oooooh' expression.

"Oooooooh, this must be a Parody of some-kind. No wonder you caught me dressing the way I showed up in the, oh wait, oh my, I guess I shouldn't have given you my real name then should I? And no wonder I called him Solemnbum. I should have known, hah!" Angela made to rub the tip of her pen against her chin then switched to the frog instead, "Alright, I suppose you can call me Angeluh, that sounds about right." The blond girl sat down happily, setting her frog in a drawer and waving her hands over the crystal ball. "Now I suppose I'll have to give you an abridged version of my prophecy, but don't expect my eyes to go all smokey." Erragain had just managed to nearly make it to the door.

"But I don't have any money." she stepped over a crate of rocks.

"Did Angeluh ask for money? Ha! Third person, what a hoot!" the herbalist smirked, then looked at Erragain pointedly. "Are you going to make a run for it or let me give you some good advice since Solemnbum won't? Heh, solemn bum. S'clever."

Erragain gave it some serious thought, on the one hand she was now close enough to the door where she could make a dash, but on the other, that cloaked scary man was probably still out there. Angela or Angeluh, was probably a safer bet, even if she did ramble. "I suppose I could… stray a while longer…" Erragain said, looking wistfully at the cloth door.

"Wonderful!" she chirped, "I don't suppose I'll need the whole knuckled bone thing nor the mystic warning since this is just one of those little fluffy tales, ah sorry dear, fourth wall, my bad. In any case, I can tell you a good deal about what is going to come for you and judging by the confusion on your face you could use all the help you can get." Angeluh smiled sweetly.

Erragain blinked, "Why do you offer this?"

Angeluh looked impressed, "Quoting the print directly are we? Well let's just say it will help move on the plot and get you out of this city all the faster, how's that?" Erragain once more looked at the door. "Oh come on, I won't bite, though I'm sure some of the undesirables in the fandom would _love_ to see that." Angeluh waved her hands over her crystal ball again. "Hocus pocus, oh wait no that's no fun… um, right! I got it!" Angeluh's face became grave as she grasped the crystal ball in each hand. Her eyes closed, and he lips moved in a soundless murmur. Then she said powerfully, "Maninabox! Wyrdatoyourmother! Hugintrees!" and tossed her hand up in the air. The words rang in Erragain's ears, the way she was carrying on Angeluh must have been a witch. Minutes slowly passed as she studied the ball. Finally Angeluh leaned back and heaved a long sigh.

She wiped her brow and pulled out a wineskin from under the counter. "Drink responsibly kids." She said before putting it back. "Now, this," she said, "is the hardest reading I've ever done. Really. I have no idea how to condense it all or make it seem a bit funny. I'll just have to hope the author can make it wittier than I can. Anyways, I'll start here." she said slowly, pointing at the ball but looking at Erragian. "Infinity or long life," said Angeluh quietly. "This is the first time I have ever seen it come up in someone's future. Well okay not the first, but that's neither here nor there. Most of the time it's the aspen or the elm, or maybe a cactus, both signs that a person will live a normal span of years. Whether this means that you will live forever or that you will only have an extraordinarily long life, I'm not sure. Whatever it foretells, you may be sure that many years lie ahead of you, or lay ahead of you, I can never remember which is the right way to say that."

Erragain knit her brow but felt compelled to come closer, just a few steps.

"Now the ball grows harder to read, as the mixing of the storylines are in a confused pile. Here the wandering path, lightning bolt, and sailing ship all lie, or lay, together - a pattern I've never seen, only heard of. Except for that one time. The wandering path shows that there are many choices in your future, some of which you face even now. Don't we all? I see great battles raging around you, some of them fought for your sake. I see the mighty powers of this land struggling to control your will and destiny, but I doubt this story will get much reviews anyway." Erragain, took another step forward, still confused, now trying to see if there was really anything in that crystal ball of hers. "Countless possible futures await you - all of them filled with blood and conflict, and funny things - but only one will bring you happiness and peace, because I'll guarantee the author is too lazy to write more than one ending. Beware of losing your way, for you are one of the few who are truly free to choose their own fate. That freedom is a gift, but it is also a responsibility more binding than chains."

And then her face grew sad, "And yet, as if to counteract that, here is the lightning bolt. It is a terrible omen. All zappy. There is a doom upon you, but of what sort I know not, except it's going to funny ha ha not funny weird. Part of it lies, or lays, in a death - one that rapidly approaches and will cause you much grief. But it isn't yours, you know. But the rest awaits in a great journey. Look closely at this ball. You can see how its end rests on that of the sailing ship. That is impossible to misunderstand, unless you hate ships. Your fate will be to leave this land forever. Where you will end up I know not but you will never again stand in Alageeseseeya, this is inescapable. It will come to pass even if you try to avoid it. But they could rename it and then you wouldn't have to go anywhere. Ha, loop hole." Her words frightened Erragain.

Angeluh rubbed her temples and breathed deeply. "The next part is easier to read and perhaps a bit more pleasant." Erragain examined the bowl but only saw clear glass. Angeluh smiled and said, "An epic romance is in your future, extraordinary, as the moon indicates - for that is the magical symbol - strong enough to outlast empires. I cannot say if this passion will end happily, but your love is of noble birth and heritage. She is powerful, wise, and beautiful beyond compare." Then Angeluh burst out laughing, "Oh talk about fanservice! This _really_ can't happen, not with a 'T' rating! Oh unrequited love, this I have got to read, I simply can't wait until you two meet."

"_Of noble birth?_" Erragian thought in surprise, "_How could that ever happen? I have no more standing than the poorest farmers… wait, did she say __**she**__?_"

"Now for the last two bon- I mean ball, the tree and the hawthorn root, which crosses each other strongly. I wish that this were not so - it can only mean more trouble - but betrayal is clear. And it will come from within your family!"

"Roaring wouldn't do that!" objected Erragain abruptly. Then after a while she wilted a bit. "Would he..?"

"I wouldn't know," said Angeluh carefully. "But the ball has never lied, and that is what it says on the wiki." Doubt wormed into Erragain's mind, but she tried to ignore it. What reason would there ever be for Roaring to turn on her? Aside from the whole letting Prom kill his father… Angeluh put a comforting hand on her shoulder and with a start Erragain realized she had come and sat down opposite the ball.

"After all that, death might be welcome," she joked nervously. "_Betrayal from Roaring? It couldn't happen! It won't!_"

"It might be," said Angeluh solemnly, then laughed slightly. "But you shouldn't fret about what has yet to occur. The only way the future can harm us is by causing worry. I guarantee that you'll feel better once you're out in the sun …though it's actually night time right now sooooo…"

"Perhaps. Unfortunately," she reflected wryly, "nothing you said will make sense until it has already happened. If it really does." she amended. "What were those powerful words you used? I've never heard their like before."

Angeluh's eyes flashed, "What I wouldn't give to read how the rest of your life plays out. You travel through a strange world that is not really your own, based on the life of another for nothing more than humor and the enjoyment of others. I am a part of it, of all three connecting worlds, but you are the center of the last. The one in which both finally meet, the crossroads. Yet you're not even a Mary Sue, who are you?"

Erragain realized she had never told Angeluh her name, and almost said Evangelion but then changed her mind and simply stated, "I am Erragain."

Angeluh arched her eyebrows, "Is that who you are or your name?" she asked.

"Both I suppose." Said Erragain with an uncertain smile.

"Now I'm all the more interested in seeing how your life will unfold." A guffaw suddenly burst out of Angeluh, doubling her over in mirth. She wiped her eyes and then fought off another attack of merriment. Finally, gasping for breath, she forced out, "Oh… that one! Such cleverness!"

"What is it?" demanded Erragain.

"No, no, don't be upset," said Angeluh, hiding a smile. "It's only that- well, he is known by those in my profession. I'm afraid that the poor man's doom, or future if you will, is something of a joke with us."

"Don't insult him! He's a better man than any you could find!" snapped Erragain, who then paused, looking bewildered for defending someone she had never met.

"Peace, Peace," chided Angeluh with amusement. "I know that. If we meet again at the right time I'll be sure to tell you about him and the doom of few reviews. But in the meantime you should-" Angeluh paused then, and looked around. "This is so weird being with Solemnbum…"

"I think I have to go," said Erragain, shaken.

"If you want to," said Angeluh, smiling again. "You are welcome to stay here as long as you like, especially if you buy some of my goods with the money you don't have. But go if you wish; I'm sure that we've given you enough to ponder for a while."

"Yes." Erragain quickly made her way to the door, not mentioning there was no one else in the room and therefore there was no 'we'. "Thank you for reading my future. I think."

"You're welcome," said Angeluh, still smiling. "Have fun!" Erragain exited the shop and stood in the street, squinting until her eyes adjusted to the greater darkness. It was a few minutes before she cold think calmly about what had just happened, she started walking, her steps unconsciously quickening until she was dashing down the bridges.


	7. Of Reading a Costly Vision of Perfection

**Of Reading a Costly Vision of Perfection**

As Erragain ran she suddenly found herself being chased by more of those fat men in make up and fur skins trying to pass themselves off as Burgals. She didn't stop to ask why they were suddenly chasing her without reason -maybe they were sent in retaliation for Prom stealing that other fat man's money?- nor did she even bother to stop. She knew the gates of Tirerim were closed and the horses outside, there was no way she could climb the wall and she didn't have any weapons on her, in fact she didn't even have a change of clothes. Her only hope rested in finding some guards or even Prom… unless she could somehow outrun the overweight men or induce heart attacks in them from the exercise. With a gasp she skidded to a halt, noting in horror there were equally fat, barely clothed, makeup wearing men in front of her. She was cut off, surrounded, now she would have to fight with only her wits or her fists! or… jump, over the side of the railing into the four feet deep water and splash over to another bridge, climb it and continue running… the fat men met in the middle of the other bridge watching her escape them easily as she pulled herself up. They looked at each other sadly.

"_Turcozy, Help! I'm being chased by fat people in makeup and I can't find Prom and the gate is locked and I'm lost! What do I dooooo!_" she wailed with her mind.

"_Wha? Are there no guards? Do you want me to come and get you?"_ he replied, Erragain halted in her beating foot steps and slapped her forehead. She then turned and ran towards the gigantic white wall in the distance, if she followed it she would come to a guard station eventually. Which she did.

"_No, no, I'm alright thank you Turcozy!_" Huffing and puffing she kneeled by the guards who looked at each other warily holding their pike's steadily. "Help, fat men, chasing, gate, locked." She panted, one of the guards squinted.

"Say, weren't you one who dove under the-yeah that was you! What was your name again?" he looked at his fellows and back to her.

"Evangelicaaleeanlion?" Erragain tried.

The guards deadpanned, "Right, wait here a moment, we'll see about these fat people shall we?" the guard turned moving over into a booth where he picked up a shelf of papers, each with a picture and some writing below them. Erragain waited nervously, fidgeting with her fingers. "Here now… would you look at this, does he look familiar?" he said holding up a sheet of paper with her picture on it and some writing below it. Erragain then remember something about Prom mentioning the Empire was after them.

"Um… I don't know. I can't read…" Erragain shrugged.

The guard blinked, "The picture you soaked sot! It's you as clear as any-"

"No, that person has blond hair and blue eyes, both of mine are brown." She added quickly, again the guard blinked harshly.

"The picture is black and white you-!"

"But I'm a girl." Erragain tried one last time.

The guard shook his head at her dumbly, "That dun't matter!" he said in a high pitched voice. "Listen here the Empire's been looking for a person of your looks, and here you is, without a proper name, running in and out of our city and now from some mythical fat men. That's pretty suspicious behavior if you ask me." he crossed his arms. Erragain thought quickly, on her feet, but the wheels were simply not turning that day. So she slowly turned around, and then began to walk away. The guards collectively watched her go for a moment, before she suddenly began sprinting. They then realized and began chasing after her, "Come back here!"

Now Erragain was again running for her life from pursuit, this time over bridges, and around huts, panicking blindly. She took a familiar turn and ran smack into more fat men who stood around reapplying their makeup, when one of them roared. "There sh' es' git er' lads!" Erragain did a double take, and then tried to go in the opposite direction. Now she once more found herself on a long span of bridge with fat men right behind her, and now, guards right in front of her _and_ surrounding her on the other bridges. She was truly, truly trapped.  
"_Turcozy! Help!_" she cried.

"_Coming, coming._" He replied with worry.

Erragain was surrounded on all sides, unable to escape, unable to even fight without her bow, she had no choice now but to surrender or- suddenly Erragain threw her hands up. "BRITISHSINGER!" she shouted, the guards and fat men posing as Burgals stopped on either side of her. They paused a moment, Erragain with her hands still up, waiting for something to happen before the guard spoke.

"What was that about?" he shouted.

"Stalling tactic?" Erragain shrugged.

"More importantly, who are they?" a second guard pointed at the fat men.

"We's on t' same side' we werk for da Empioira'." one among them shouted back, "Ou masta' want's t' see her." another added. So there were bulging bandits bumbling about as Burgals to bother the bumpkin bourgeois? Erragain bit her bottom lip, how did they find out about her? Did someone see Turcozy and reported it to the Empire?

"Why? What does the empire want with me, I'm just a girl!" she cried.

"Hou' wud' we know? We're jus' under ordas." The first answered.

"Well I don't know about your orders, but ours say to bring her in, and they don't mention any obese drag queens who look more like pirates than soldiers." The first guard shouted.

"OI! Who you callin' a queen?"

"You're make up is running fatty, and you best do the same, pirate scum!"

"You slimy git! I'll have you!" he shouted angrily.

"Right! Forward men!" the guard shouted, and as one both sides began running toward each other with bloody violence in their eyes… completely forgetting about poor Erragain stuck in the middle between them. At least they weren't paying attention to her now, but she would get caught in the melee at this rate. Erragain looked from one side to the other, she was trapped, and this time a distraction wouldn't work- they had blood on their minds and it didn't matter if her's was added to it. Without thinking Erragain threw both her hands up once more!

"FI-YA!" she screamed at the top of her lungs and without warning an explosion of blue fire surrounded her, erupting in a shock wave the beautiful tongues of heat knocked both charging groups over the sides as they tried to douse the burning flames. The bridge gave way around her, collapsing into the waters before the blue lashes spread. Erragain felt suddenly drained of all energy, more exhausted than she had ever felt before. She landed limply on her side as the resounding explosion echoed off the great white wall. Her vision began to fade and above her she spotted a bright blue shape descending like a great bat from the black night.

"_Erragain!_" the voice said in worry with warmth overflowing, as darkness took her she heard Turcozy's voice one last time, though everything else was faded these words at least were strong and deeper than the exhaustion itself. "_I have you little one, rest._"

…

Erragian twisted under the blankets, reluctant to open her eyes. She dozed, then a fuzzy thought entered her mind… How did she get here? Confused, she pulled the blankets tighter and felt something tight on her hands. She tried o move her wrists, both zinged with pain. "_I'm-on-fire!_" She bolted upright. She lay in a small clearing that was empty save a small campfire heating a stew-filled pot, a squirrel chattered on a branch. Attempting to stand made her grimace, as her muscles were feeble and sore and there were heavy bandages on both of her hands. "_Where is everyone?_" she wondered forlornly. She tried to call Trucozy, but to her alarm could not feel him. Ravenous hunger gripped her so she ate the stew, still hungry, she looked for the saddlebags hoping to find a chunk of bread; neither the saddlebags nor the nameless horses were in the clearing. "_I'm sure there's a good reason for this._" She thought, suppressing a surge of uneasiness. She wandered about the clearing, then returned to her blankets and rolled them up. Without anything better to do, she sat against a tree and watched the clouds overhead, trying to remain calm and also keep at bay the still fresh memories of loss.

Hours passed, but Prom and Turcozy did not show up. "_I hope nothing's wrong._" As the afternoon dragged on, Erragain grew bored and started to explore the surrounding forest. When she became tired, she rested under a fir tree that leaned against a bowl-shaped depression filled with clear dew water. Erragain started at the water and thought about her previous experiences, and Angeluh's words. "If only I knew some kind of vision magic, I could find Turcozy…" she talked to herself. "Vision magic… heh, easy Erragain, magic isn't real…" she looked at her washed out reflection in the dew bowl. "But then how do you explain these bandaged hands?" she asked it. The muted reflection gave her no answer, so she settled back against the tree. "How did I do that?" she sighed aloud, "How did I get here? Why am I here?" The quiet calm of the forest gave her no answer and the sweet smell of pine and waving grass soon lulled her into a feeling of safety, weariness from her walking soon took her, and she again slept… and dreamed.

Erragin saw a strange sight, the world was tinted green and a girl was running through the trees. She had long hair, changing colors like the leaves of autumn, sometimes blond, sometimes red, then again brown; her eyes also changed in much the same way. She whispered to Erragain, asking her for help. Erragain tried to reach out to her, and in doing so she felt a strange sort of… wall… of feelings, a mixture of impossibilities yet it was tangible. Erragain pushed beyond it. The dream changed suddenly showing her a single flickering candle flame, this image then strengthened, showing her a stone cell in some distant prison. There was only one bed, a cot, and upon it lay a mature woman with raven hair and pale skin. What surprised Erragain about this the most however, was her ears… they were long, very long, almost like a rabbit's. Suddenly the girl turned to her, opening bright green piercing eyes, looking directly into Erragain's soul.

Erragain awoke with a start slipping from her root-seat and right into the puddle of dew. The cold shock of water spread across her right thigh and she stood with a yelp, twisting to look at the stain. Sighing in defeat, Erragain wiped at the dark spot as much as she could before walking dully back to camp. The rhythmic thump of Turcozy's wings interrupted her thoughts. She hurried back to the clearing, arriving just as Turcozy landed. Prom was locked in his arms, his face contorted, the edges of his beard stained red. "What happened?" asked Erragain, afraid that he had been wounded.

"What happened?" roared the old man. "I've been trying to clean up your mess!" He slashed the air with his staff, flinging drops of blood along its arc. "Do you know what you did with that little trick of yours? Do you?"

"It stopped the people from catching me and probably you as well," said Erragain, a pit forming in her stomach.

"Yes," growled Prom, "but that piece of magic nearly killed you! You've been sleeping for two days. There were only a handful of guards and bandits posing as Burgals, _only a handful_! But that didn't stop you from trying to blow them all out of Tirerim, now did it? What were you thinking? Sending a rock through each of their heads would have been the smart thing to do, but no, you had to knock them into the water, so they could run away later. I've spent the last two days trying to track them down, even with Turcozy, three escaped!"

"I didn't want to kill them!" cried Erragain, feeling very small.

"Well you nearly killed yourself to prevent it, what it usually takes ages to learn you found instinctively. Magic has a terrible price when you use it, it can kill you faster than you can use it to kill your foe if you use it improperly! And speaking of improper use, summoning your Dragon in the middle of the biggest city we've been too while we are running from the empire, are you just _trying_ to get captured?"

"Even the guards were out to get me! It didn't make any difference if they saw us." Said Erragain defensively.

"We don't know that for certain, they might have believed they were chasing some stray travelers, but why would they think that now? After all, you _landed Turcozy right in front of them_! And since you let them live, they're scrambling around the countryside with all sorts of fantastic tales! This might even get back to the Empire!" He threw his hands up, "You don't even deserve to be called a Rider after this, _girl_!" Prom stabbed and then yanked his staff out of the ground and stomped to the fire. He took a rag from inside his pocket and began cleaning the dirt off. Erragain was stunned, she tried to ask Turcozy for advice, but the Dragon had his back turned to them all, sulking with trails of smoke fuming from his nose. Hesitantly, Erragain made her way to the fire.

"Would it help if I said I was sorry?"

Prom sighed and placed his staff aside, "No, it wouldn't. Your feelings can't change what happened." He jabbed his finger at Erragain's chest. Which made her yelp, slap him, and run a few steps away. Prom once more did the whole swallowing his beard maneuver, before standing up with a red face. "You made some very bad choices that could have dangerous repercussions. Not the least of which is that you almost died. Died, Erragain! From now on you're going to have to think. There's a reason why we're born with brains in our heads, not rocks!" Erragain nodded, abashed.

"But the fake Burgals already knew about me, they had orders to capture me; something about their leader wanting to see me." Astonishment widened Prom's eyes, making him sit down again.

"That's even worse! Turcozy told me you had talked to stall them both, but he didn't mention this." The words tumbled out of Erragains mouth as she quickly described the confrontation. "So they have some sort of leader now, eh?" questioned Prom, Erragain nodded. "And you just defined his wishes, insulted him, and attacked his me?" Prom shook his head, "I didn't think it could get any worse. If the fake Burgals and been killed, your rudeness would have gone unnoticed, but now it'll be impossible to ignore. Congratulations, you just made enemies with one of the most powerful beings in Alageeseseeya!"

"_ENOUGH!_" the strong deep bass boom directly inside both of their heads startled Prom and Erragain as Turcozy thrust his head at them. Turcozy looked Erragain and Prom over carefully and gave a low hiss, his eyes flinty. Erragain threw a concerned look at Prom, she had never seen Turcozy this angry before.

"W-what's wrong?" she asked aloud.

"_You,_" he growled, "_both of you are a problem._" Erragain frowned and tried to approach him, as soon as she took a single step Turcozy swept her legs out from under her with his tail and pinned her with his talons.

"What are you doing?" she yelped, struggling to get up, but he was too strong for her. Prom watched attentively from behind the cook-fire.

Turcozy swung his head over Erragain until they were eye to eye, she squirmed under his unwavering glare. "_You! Every time you leave my sight you get into trouble! You're like a new hatchling, sticking your nose into everything, and what happens when you stick it into something that bites back? How will you survive then? I cannot help you when I'm miles away. What part of never leaving you did you not understand? I've stayed hidden so that no one would see me, but no longer! Not when it may cost you your life. And now I am forced to leave you helpless in this clearing, asleep, because Prom would not stop poking me with his staff demanding we hunt down those fools who tried to kill you, and the only way I could protect you was to make sure none of them escaped. I have failed you, and will always do so when I am not with you!_"

He thrashed both of massive wings, roaring throatily up into the sky and lashing his great tail enough to make the ground shake. "_I AM A DRAGON! -and you are my Rider. Tomorrow you will ride me, not that pitiful nameless deer-animal you call a nameless horse, or else I will carry you in my claws, Are you a Dragon Rider or not? Don't you care for me!_" Turcozy then ruined the impressive display by flipping over on his back and rolling around with his belly exposed. "_Ride me! Ride me! Oh god ride me! Bareback, saddle back, blanket, blindfolded, I don't care just get on my back and let us soar through the skies, ride me-ride me-ride me-ride meeeeee!_" he whined which came out as a roar as he flailed making the ground and trees shake with the violence of his tantrum. The sight burned in Erragain, and she dropped her gaze. She knew he was right, but she was scared of riding him. Their flights had been the most terrifying ordeal she had ever endured.

"W-well?" Demanded Prom, trying to remain stoically dignified.

"He wants me to ride him tomorrow." said Erragain lamely.

Prom considered it with twinkling eyes, "Well, I have the saddle and he won't let anyone else be the first on his back, I suppose that if the two of you stay out of sight, it won't be a problem." Turcozy then rolled over and his eyes turned sharper than any swords, then he looked at Erragain pitifully.

"_He's just mad I carried him in my arms the whole time, only you get the honor of my back proper._"

"But what if he's attacked or there's an accident?" I won't be able to get there in time and-" Erragain began, Turcozy thrust his head inches from her again, stopping her words.

"_Exactly my point, little one._"

Prom seemed to hide a smile, "It's worth the risk. You need to learn how to ride him anyway. Think about it this way, with you flying ahead and looking at the ground, you'll be able to spot any traps, ambushes, or other unwelcome surprises." Erragain looked back to Turcozy.

"_Okay, I'll do it, but we have to go slowly…_"

"_Give me your word._" he was nearly pressing his nose to her chin now.

"_Is that really necessary?_" she wilted, he blinked. "_Very well. I give you my word that I will fly with you tomorrow, satisfied?_"

"_I am content._" he closed his eyes, releasing a long stream of warm air ruffling Erragain's hair. When he stopped and lay down like a great cat, Erragain shivered from the sudden cold.

She turned to Prom, "What happens now?" there was an uncomfortable pause.

"Your hands are going to take at least a couple of weeks to heal. That time would be well spent forging some sense into you. I suppose this is partially my fault. I've been teaching you _how_ to do things, but not whether you _should_. It takes discretion, something you obviously lack… it's like you're a simple farmer who hunts alone in a lonely mountain range all day. All the magic in Alageeseseeya won't help you if you don't know when to se it."

"So where are we going from here?" asked Erragain worriedly.

Prom rolled his eyes, "We can keep looking for the Rye'snack, but even if we find them, it won't do any good until you've healed." He then stood, "Are you well enough to ride?"

"I guess so."

"Good then we can still flee from the Rye'snacks for a few miles today."

"W-where are the horses?" Erragain backed a step away.

Prom pointed off to the side, "Over there a ways, I picketed them where there was grass. They have to eat sometime you know." Erragain sighed then Turcozy lifted his head.

"_Ah hem._" The strange throat clearing noise reverberated in both of their heads. Prom looked a bit whiter.

"Oh, right, ah…" he backed away from the direction of the nameless horses, "Turcozy and I had a kind of talk while we were hunting, heh, I suppose I haven't been showing you _how_ to do things very well after all. I've few things to teach you, mainly, about magic. I don't' want to keep you ignorant, far from it, but even a little knowledge is dangerous." Prom sat by the cook-fire and motioned for Erragain to sit opposite from him, Erragain reluctantly did so. Prom then when on to explain how magic works, the drawbacks, the ancient words, and exercises she could attempt to expand her abilities. He also explained about using one's mind as a weapon, things Erragain should have known long ago but apparently Prom never saw fit to tell her until Turcozy became bound and determined to make her as safe as possible. Once he had explained the concepts thoroughly he began to drill Erragain with difficult scenarios involving Burgals, magic, and Turcozy. Having been suddenly inundated with the information, Erragain got most of the questions wrong and became increasingly frustrated. When night fell they stopped and Prom grumbled shortly.

"It was a start." Erragain knew he was disappointed.


	8. Through a Dragon's Master Revenge

**Through a Dragon's Master Revenge**

The next day was easier on both of them. Erragain felt better and was able to answer most of Prom's questions correctly. After an especially difficult exercise they rested a while and Erragain mentioned her dream of the woman. Prom yanked his beard a few times, "You said she was imprisoned?"

"From what I could tell, but it was only a dream."

"Did you see her face?" asked Prom intently.

"Not very clearly, the lightning was bad, like washed out candle light bad, yet I could tell that she was beautiful. It's strange, I didn't have any problem seeing her eyes, and she did look at me."

"What was she wearing?" Prom leaned forward a bit too much.

"What?" Erragain blinked.

"Er nothing, poor cinematography, but it sounds like you were scrying upon someone, though it's impossible for them to know if they're being scryed upon…"

"Scrying? You mean she was a real person and it wasn't a dream? Do you know who she might be?"

"Not really," admitted Prom, "If pressed, I suppose I could come up with a few guesses, but none of them would be very likely so you know… don't press me, I'm not a pancake. This dream of yours is peculiar. Somehow you managed to scry in your sleep something that you've never seen before, without saying the words of power. Dreams do occasionally touch the spirits realm, but this is different."

"Wow… if she's that important maybe we should search every prison and dungeon until we find the woman," bantered Erragain, she actually thought it would be a good idea, Prom laughed and moved over to the nameless horses. She saw Prom carry the saddle to Turcozy and tried to quell her uneasiness. By the time lunch was ready, Prom had strapped the saddle onto Turcozy and hung Erragain's bags from it. When her meal was finished, Erragain silently picked herself up and went to Turcozy.

Prom smiled cheerfully, "Now remember, grip with your knees, guide him with your thoughts, and stay as flat as you can on his back. Nothing will go wrong if you don't panic." Erragain nodded, Prom boosted her into the saddle and she slid herself into place.

Turcozy waited patiently while Erragain tightened the bands around her legs. "_Are you ready?_" he asked.

She sucked in the lazily afternoon air, "_No._" she was laying flat, literally as flat as possible, like a wet blanket. Turcozy turned his head to look at her and sighed in the same deep bass.

"_Let's start with a gentle walk then shall we?_" he somehow smiled with his eyes. Erragain seemed slightly heartened by this idea and relaxed her death grip slightly. Turcozy felt the change and began walking gently around the camp. Prom watched in slight baffled amusement, having not heard the silent conversation, as Erragain bounced in the saddle and tried to compensate for the strange rolling motion of Turcozy's shoulders. It wasn't like riding a horse, that she knew instantly. Though Turcozy's chest and shoulders were muscled like one, his gait was that of a cat. His shoulders rolling from one side to the other up before her knees, the saddle was molded and set back so she was not rocked constantly by this motion; her legs and the main straps fit snuggly between the lower leg shoulders and the shoulders of his wings.

Sitting in this position, she was hoisted forward by the saddle like a jockey on a racing horse, with formed ovals behind her seat so his wings could maneuver. In front of her fanned out in two ridges giving her knees something to grip and was thin enough so that in time she could tell Turcozy where to go with her knees alone if her mind was occupied. It was a strange sensation and her hips ding a great deal of rotation, but it was not uncomfortable, and she soon realized flying would have less impact than being on the ground. Erragain relaxed further during all of this and actually sat up, giving Turcozy the sign she was ready to go a bit faster. Turcozy turned his head around all the same and spoke eye to eye. "_Ready to go a little faster?" _he asked kindly; Erragain only nodded, the hint of a smile on her face.

Turcozy then began to actually walk at his normal pace, the stride was much greater and as a result the Erraagin's hip rotation became more noticeable, but it was still not uncomfortable. Erragain felt the wind in her hair, and this new speed was only slightly different from the previous motion so she couldn't help but smile and relax completely. She hadn't felt a swell of panic yet, and her heart was beating calmly, it was actually more pleasant than riding a horse. If Erragain had ever been on one, she would have recognized the rolling motion was like sitting on a ship out at sea. Turcozy sensed her comfort with this speed so he again turned his head slightly. "_Ready to go for a run?_" he said now showing his teeth. Erragain felt her heartbeat quicken just slightly, but nodded vigorously trying to stifle it.

"_G-go ahead._" That was all Turcozy needed and his wings folded closer to his sides, he ducked his head lower and suddenly they were bounding around the camp, through the trees- now a blur- and over vast rocky outcroppings. The speed was amazing, far more than any horse; the rolling gait of his run was different from his walking; running full out, her hips dipped and rose like a shovel digging dirt. Erragain was unused to the deep and powerful motion and her thighs soon began to complain, but she ignored it, the feeling, the sense of _speed_ was incredible!

"_Ready to fly?_"

Erragain felt her heart racing, but she was exhilarated, she shouted with her mind though she didn't need to. "_No, but let's do it!_" He agreed enthusiastically. Erragain braced herself as he crouched, his powerful legs surged and the air whipped past her, snatching her breath away. A sudden snap told Erragain his wings were unfolded, she turned to look at their massive wing span on each side of her, they glided for a moment, Erragian feeling the wind in a rush and ducking her head to get her breath again. Then with a great impact they landed and where running again in a single direction.

"_Are you alright? Ready for more?_" he asked her. Erragain tried to breathe normally, and this bled over into her thoughts.

"_It's hard to, breath, the wind is moving, so fast, and it, stings my, eyes._" She said, Turcozy radiated a smile of concern.

"_Sit up straight, close your eyes for a moment, and breath deeply into your belly, through your mouth and out of your nose._" Erragain did as he asked and she found it much easier to catch her breath in this manner. "_Now, don't get alarmed, I'm going to feed you a rider's spell which will be an automatic sensation each time you fly with me. It will allow you to see against the wind, and breathe in the high air, ready?_" Erragain swallowed but nodded her head. Turcozy must have felt the gesture because Erragain suddenly felt empowered, Turcozy's movements seemed slower though he was still running. The wind no longer buffeted her nor stole her breath or stung her eyes. Erragain felt a surge of power in her own legs and somehow knew Turcozy was going to leap again. She braced for it this time and as he leapt she bucked forward with her hips instinctively lessening the impact.

Again they were gliding, but Erragain could breathe as easily as if she were standing on the ground, she could also hear unaffected by the flow of air. Turcozy's leap and glide brought them up the edge of a steep outcropping, one Erragain knew lead to a steep drop off. "_This isn't so bad._" she said toughly. When they reached the edge of the cliff however, the steep drop off, hundreds of feet below easily ripped that confidence from her. When Turcozy did not stop and instead dove over the edge, Erragain again felt the same pangs of panic trying to grip her. So she gripped Turcozy. They fell at an alarming rate, Trucozy's wings tucked to his sides. Before Erragain could think of crying out however, Turcozy's wings snapped open and Erragain felt a sudden force pushing them upwards. With three smooth strokes of his wings, he was in the sky, climbing rapidly.

The last time Erragain had ridden with Turcozy every flap of his wings had been strained, now he flew steadily and effortlessly. She clenched her arms around his neck as he turned on edge, banking. The river shrank to a wispy gray line beneath them, clouds floated around like sheeps' wool, when they leveled off high above the plains, the trees below were no more than specks. The air was thin, chilly, and perfectly clear. "_This is wonderfuuuu-"_ Her words were lost as Turcozy titled and rolled completely around. The ground spun in a dizzying circle, and vertigo clutched Erragain. "_DUN DO DAT!_" she cried, "_I feel like I'm going to fall off, smooth and slow, smooth and slow!_"

"_You must become accustomed to it. If I'm attacked in the air, that's one of the simplest maneuvers I will do._" he replied. She could think of no rebuttal, so she concentrated on controlling her stomach. Turcozy angled into a shallow dive and slowly approached the ground. Although Erragain stomach lurched with every wobble, she began to enjoy herself. She relaxed her arms a bit and stretched her neck back, taking in the scenery. Turcozy let her enjoy the sights awhile, then said, "_Let me show you what flying is really like._"

"_Huh?_" she asked, "_Are you going to teach me a dragon flight spell like Skullflockus flenn or something?_"

"_Pssh, no, relax and do not be afraid,_" he said.

His mind tugged at hers, pulling her away from her body. Erragain fought instinctively for a moment, the surrendered control. Her vision blurred, and she found herself looking through Turcozy's eyes. Everything was distorted: colors had weird exotic tints, blues were more prominent now, while greens and reds were subdued. Errragain tried to turn her head and body but could not, she felt like a ghost who had slipped out of the ether… whatever that meant. Pure joy radiated from Turcozy as he climbed into the sky, he loved this freedom to go anywhere. When they were high above the ground, he looked back at Erragain. She saw herself as he did, hanging on to her with a blank look. She could feel his body strain against the air, using updrafts to rise. All his muscles were like his own, she felt his tail swinging through the air like a giant rudder to correct his course, it surprised her how much he deepened on it.

Their connection grew stronger until there was no distinction between their identities. They clasped their wings together and dived straight down, like a spear thrown from on high. No terror of falling touched Erragain, engulfed as she was in Turcozy's exhilaration. The air rushed past their face, their tail whipped in the air, and their joined minds reveled in the experience. Even as they plummeted toward the ground, there was no fear of collision. After all, they were her wings now. What creature born of the air, feared to fly? They snapped open their wings at just the right moment, pulling out of the dive with their combined strength. Slanting toward the sky, they shot up and continued back over into a giant loop, and then a barrel roll, along with a cobra.

As they leveled out, their minds began to diverge, becoming distinct personalities again. For a split second, Erragin felt both her body and Turcozy's, then her vision blurred and she again sat on his back. She gasped and collapsed on the saddle, it was minutes before he heart stopped hammering and her breathing calmed. One she had recovered, she exclaimed, "_That was freaking awesome! How can you bare to land when you enjoy flying so much?_"

"_I must eat,_" he said with some amusement, "_but I am glad that you took pleasure in it._"

"_There are spare words for such an experience, I'm sorry I haven't flown with you more; I never thought it could be like that. Do you always see so much blue?_"

"_It is the way I am. We will fly together more often now?_" he asked.

"_Yes! Every chance we get! Wheeeeeee!_" They exchanged many thoughts as they flew, talking as they had not for weeks. Turcozy showed Erragai how he used hills and trees to hide and how he could conceal himself in the shadow of a cloud. They scouted the trail for Prom, which proved to be more arduous than Erragain expected. They could not see the path unless Trucozy flew very close to it, in which case he risked being detected. Late in the day Erragian felt an annoying buzz in the back of her skull, she brushed it aside as glee before it came back stronger and more insistent, like someone was trying to reach her. Erragain panicked, shutting it out and trying to imagine a brick wall. Unfortunately she wasn't as practiced as she should have been, only learning about such things the day before, instead of a brick wall her thoughts were consumed with images of completely random flying objects.

"_What the? Is that a brick with wings? What are you doing? Ack don't hit me with it!_" Prom's voice interrupted.

"_Prom?_" Erragain stopped imagining.

"_Of course it's me, who else? Now stop blocking me, stupid girl!"_ he yelled.

"_But you said people could get in my mind and control or even kill me how was I supposed to know it was you?"_

"_Never mind that, I need you down here, I think I'm being pursued._" Prom answered, with a hint of worry; he then showed her an image of his general location. Erragin directed the image to Turcozy who banked sharply. They flew quickly for a few moments then Erragain spotted Prom leading both nameless horses up a path, where two men in black robes were leaping after him at incredible speeds.

"_There he is! They're gaining on him, what do we do?_" Erragain shouted despite there being no need to within her mind. Trcozy grinned with inch-long teeth;

"_We are Dragon and Rider, we shall lay waste to them!_" he swooped low.

"_Wait, those trees are too close you might-!_" Erragain began to say, but she was too late, Turcozy clipped a tree with his wing and suddenly did a spin in mid air, his right wing caught fire as plumes of smoke flew from it.

"_AUGH! I'm hit, I'm going down! Mayday mayday mayday!_" he cried, "_Erragain, eject!_"

Erragain shook her head in confusion, as she was thrown about and then out, of the saddle as Turcozy did a nose dive and landed hard on the leafy ground as an explosion resounded with a mushroom cloud. Erragain sat up, twigs in her hair but otherwise unharmed. "_TURCOZY!_" she called, trying to stand. Suddenly a man wrapped in black rags leapt at her knocking her over while doing pointless acrobatics. "Oh god!" Erragian cried, trying to crawl away and somehow protect her mind and remember some magical word of defense. The man stopped only briefly revealing large golden green eyes and his skin crawling with thousands upon thousands of bugs, a blade shot from his hand and he shrieked. Erragain threw her hands out as he leapt, her eyes squeezed shut. A moment passed, and then another, Erragian opened to her to see that somehow, miraculously, the man had entangled himself in the vines and branches from above and hung himself like a practice dummy. Maybe he shouldn't have been doing so much pointless acrobatics? Erragain stood wearily, again trying to get her bearings.

Elsewhere Prom was swinging his staff around himself as the other bug infested man finally knocked him from the saddle and was now doing further leaps and jumps around him all while shrieking. Prom growled and dropped his staff, from his belt he unsheathed his own sword and swung at the bug man when he came too near. Suddenly the bug man leaped again, Prom swung, the bug man ducked back and tried to jump away. A part of his rags must have gotten caught on Prom's robes however as he suddenly jerked the old man forward directly with him. Prom hid his surprise and went with the leap lifting his sword over his head and plunging it into the bug man before him as they came down, the hidden blades in the acrobat's fist completely forgotten. And just like that it was all over. "What in blazes?"

"TURCOZY!" Erragain searched her way to him, feeling the pull of his mind. She came upon him laying on his back in a smoking crater with huge 'X' eyes. "Turcozy, are you alright!" she shouted, running over to him. Turcozy stirred.

"_I'll live._" he sighed, Prom came around to them then sheathing his sword.

"What was that about? One moment you're flying gracefully and the next you crash and burn!" he roared. Turcozy rolled himself over, grumbling low in his throat.

"Well it all turned out well!" Erragain protested, "We killed the Rye'snacks." she smiled hopefully.

"The Rye'snacks? These? Are you mad? These are nothing more than tumblers with a hygiene problem, the Rye'snacks are creatures from another existence, horrid things of nightmare and …_horror_! These were but men, assassin's certainly, but not the dreaded Rye'snacks." Prom laughed. Erragain sighed, she had hoped her mission was over and that she might return to Roaring. "Don't look so beaten, it is clear now whoever sent them has underestimated us, and that means we don't have to run as much as I thought. If these assassins were after us, that means the Rye'snacks aren't, and that means we can go after them. Unless you still want to go to the Garden like a stupid girl." Erragain winced, and rubbed Turcozy's nose.

"I don't' want to go to any Garden, or hunt any Rye'snacks…" she sighed deeply. Prom looked about ready to again flip-flop and reprimand her but she continued quickly, "But I see I have no choice… I can't be chased by assassin bug men, guards, or weight control challenged men all my life. Not if I wasn't to keep Turcozy. He is the closest thing I have to family now, I won't loose him, and if that mean I have to fight to keep him. Then I will." she stood firmly then, "We will go to the Garden when I have no other choice, am I clear?" Prom looked taken back and he nodded.

"If you wish." he said formally.

"I do. but now I must strike at those who strike at me. Somehow. You have skill with a sword, staff, magic and wisdom beyond my years. Please, stop these games and teach me all you can. I have to learn, everything I can to stay alive. I will not be at the mercy of an old story that is not my own." Erragain slashed her hand through the air. Prom looked mystified, but slightly impressed. "Can I count on your help, your real help?"

Prom was silent for a while, then nodded. "Alright, from now I promise to do right by you. Erragain." Erragain sighed in relief and then turned back to Turcozy; pain erupted in the back of her head, Turcozy roared, then Erragain toppled to the ground unconscious.

…

A dull throbbing roused Erragin. Every time blood pulsed through her head it brought a fresh wave of pin. She cracked her eyes open and winced; tears rushed to her face as he looked directly into a bright lantern. She blinked and looked away, when she tried to sit up, she realized that her hands were tied behind her back. She turned lethargically and saw Prom's arms. Erragain was relieved to see that they were bound together, they wouldn't tie up a dead man, but who were they? She swiveled her head further, then stopped as a pair of black boots entered her vision. Erragain looked right into the cowled face of fear. Prom had been wrong. Terror jolted through her, she reached for the magic and started to voice a word that would protect her or kill the horror, but then halted, puzzled. She could not remember a word. Frustrated, she tried again, only to feel it slop out of her grasp.

Above her the cowl laughed chillingly, "The drug issss working, yesss? I think you willsss not be bothering ussss again." There was a rattle off to the left, and Erragain was appalled to see the second black robbed figure fit a muzzle over Turcozy's head. His wings were pinioned to his sides by black chains, there were shackles on his legs and Erragain tried to contact him but felt nothing. "He wasss mossst cooperative oncccce we threatened to kill youss." hissed the Rye'snack squatting by the lantern, he rummaged through Erragain's bags, examining and discarding various item until he removed You'rock. "What a pretty thing for one sssssssso… inssssssignificcccant. Maybe I will keep it." he leaned closer and sneered, "Or maybe, if you behave, our master will let you polisssssssh it." His moist breath smelled like raw meat.

Then he turned the sword over in his hands and screeched as he saw the symbol on the scabbard, his companion rushed over, they stood over the sword hissing and clicking. At last they faced Erragain, "You will serve our masssssster very well, yessss." Erragain forced her thick tongue to form words;

"If I do, I will kill you."

They chuckled coldly, "Oh no, we are too valuable, but you… you are disssspossssabless." A deep snarl came from Turcozy, smoke roiled from his nostrils yet the Rye'snacks did not seem to care. Their attention was diverted when Prom groaned and rolled onto his side, one of the Rye'snacks grabbed his shirt and thrust him effortlessly into the air. "It'ssssss wearing offsss."

"Givesss him more." The second offered.

"Let'sssss jussssst kill hims," said the shorter Rye'snack, "he hassss caussssed ussss much grief." The taller one ran his finger down his sword.

"A good plan, but remember, the King'sssss inssssstructionssssssssss… ssssssssss… we're to keep them _alive_."

"We can sssssay he was killed when we captured them."

"and what of thisssssss one?" the Rye'snack asked, pointing his sword at Erragain, "If he talksssss?" His companion laughed and drew a wicked dagger.

"He would not dare. Sss." There was a long silence, then, the first nodded.

"Agreed." They dragged Prom to the center of the camp and shoved him to his knees, Prom sagged to one side. Erragain watched with growing fear, she had to get free. She wretched at the roped, but they were too strong to break. "None of that now," said the tall Rye'snack, poking her with a sword. He nosed the air and sniffed, something seemed to trouble him. The other Rye'sncak growled, yanked Prom's head back, and swept the dagger toward his throat, luckily, his massive beard was in the way and the Rye'snack had to saw through it. At that very moment a low buzz sounded, followed by the Rye'snacks's howl. An arrow protruded from his shoulder, the Rye'snack nearest Erragain dropped to the ground barely avoiding a second arrow. He scuttled to his wounded companion and they glared into the darkness, hissing angrily.

They made no move to stop Prom as he blearily staggered upright, "Get down!" cried Erragain. Prom wavered, then tottered toward Errain as more arrows hissed into the camp from unseen attackers. The Rye'snacks rolled behind some boulders. There was a lull, then arrows came from the opposite direction, caught by surprise, the Rye'snack reacted slowly. They stood and dumbly walked to the other side of the boulder. Again there was a long pause with everyone simply watching, and then the arrows again came from the opposite _opposite _direction. Yet again the Rye'snacks were caught by surprise and they reacted slowly by… moving to the other side of the boulder. For a _third time_ there was a lull and then arrows _surprisingly_ shot from the opposite _opposite __**opposite**_ direction. Their cloaks were pierced in several places, and a shattered arrow buried itself in one's arm.

"There isssss a sssssingle human in the treesssss with a bow and arrowssss! What do we dooooo?" the first howled.

"We are no match for hissss rapidly depleting arrowssss, poor aim, inferior night vissssion, and sssssoft pliant flessssh, we-must-flee!" the second cried.

"He movessss like the wind, we are sssssurrounded! Quick chew your own leg off!" the first began shaking his head rapidly from side to side.

"I amsss to prettiesssss to diesssss!"

"Ssssssssssssssssssssssss!" With a wild cry, the smaller Rye'snack fled toward the road, kicking Erragain viciously by accident in the side as he passed, tripping over her, falling onto his face, standing up, and continuing to run while crying wildly. His companions hesitated, then grabbed the dagger from the ground and raced after him. As he left the camp, he turned jumping in slow motion and hurled the knife at Erragain. A strange light suddenly burned in Prom's eyes, he threw himself in front of Erragain, his mouth open in a soundless snarl. The dagger struck him with a soft thump, and he landed heavily on his shoulder, his head lolled limply.

"Noooooooooo!" screamed Erragain, though she was doubled over in pain. She heard footsteps, then her eyes closed and she knew no more.


	9. YouKnowWhOOOooo

**You-Know-WhOOOooo**

For a long while, Erragin was aware only of the burning in her side; each breath was painful, it felt as though she had been the one stabbed, not Prom. Her sense of time was skewed, it was hard to tell if weeks had gone by or only a few minutes. When consciousness finally came to her, she opened her eyes and peered curiously at a campfire several feet away. Her hands were unbound and the drug must have worn off because she could think clearly again. "_Turcozy, are you injured?_"

"_No, but you and Prom are._"

"_You didn't make the fire and remove your chains did you?_" she asked.

"_No._"

"_I didn't think so-OH GOD IS PROM DEAD!_" Erragain tried to sit up, the pain was instantaneous and brought her back down to the ground easily, the breath left her, and black spots struck her vision. "P-Prom!" she groaned as best she could.

"He still lives, I've dressed his wound." A deep, cold, voice answered. Erragain rose as much as her burning side would let her, the owner of the voice sat across from her. The stranger, dressed in battered clothes, exuded a calm, assured air. He carried a fine bow, a hand-and-a-half sword, as well as a white horn bound with silver fittings in his lap. The hilt of a dagger poked from the top of his boot, his face was hidden by long black bangs, behind him a grey nameless warhorse stood apart, both watched Turcozy warily.

"Who are you?" Erragain choked, trying once more to sit up. The stranger's hands tightened on his bow.

"Mattresstag." His voice was low and controlled but curiously emotional. Erragain managed to raise up on her elbows before giving up and laying back down.

"Why did you help us?"

"You aren't the only enemies the Rye'snacks have, I was tracking them as they tracked you."

"You know who they are?" Erragain gasped, placing her hand tenderly on her side.

"Didn't I just say I was tracking them…?" He answered coldly, Turcozy snarled with a low growl deep in his throat. Erragain braced herself and tried to stand, but her side seared with agony. She fell back, gasping between clenched teeth. Mattresstag tried to come to her aid, but Turcozy stopped him with a deep growl. "I would help you but your Dragon won't let me near you, even though I saved all your lives." he said irritated.

"His name is Turcozy," said Erragain tightly, "_Let him by, I can't stand on my own, and I have to see Prom!_" she pleaded. Turcozy growled again but folded his wings which encircled Erragain protectively and backed away. Mattresstag eyed him flatly as he stepped forward, he grasped Erragain's arm, gently pulling her to her feet. Erragain yelped and would have fallen without support; they went to the fire where Prom lay on his back. "How is he?" Erragain rasped.

"Bad." Mattresstag said, lowering Erragain to his side, "The knife went between his ribs, you can look at him in a minute, but first we better see how much damage you've done to yourself."

Erragain knit her brow, "Don't you mean the Rye'snacks?"

Mattresstag shook his head, still keeping his face hidden by his black bangs, "No, I long ago cleaned and wrapped your broken ribs before I ever freed the Dragon. Why would I free the Dragon before I made sure you weren't dying? That would be foolish as it could turn on me and keep me from helping you while you bled to death internally or something. I cleaned and dressed the old one, because his were the worst injury, then I dressed your wounds, and _then_ I freed the Dragon. Last. That is why he growls at me so, though I saved your lives, but you might just rip that chance I gave you away with all your moving around."

Erragain's face turned bright scarlet, only now noticing the tight pressure of bandages around her belly and chest. "Y-y-you saw!" she barely squeaked, moving painfully to cover herself instinctively. Mattresstag took up both her hands before she could move again looking further annoyed.

"Would you rather I left you lay bleeding and broken to spare your modesty?" he all but snarled, Erragain checked her need to slap him and cover herself.

"T-thank you." she said, looking down. Mattresstag sighed deeply and then slowly began lifting her shirt, but stopping below her bustline, just enough to look at the bandages.

"Thank me by not worsening your wound." he gently ran his fingers across her side, "I think you have some broken ribs. It is hard to tell, but at least two, maybe more. You're lucky you're not coughing up blood." Erragain slowly slipped her shirt back down.

"Yes… I'm lucky." She took a shallow breath, sidled over to Prom, and saw that Mattresstag had cut open the side of his robe to bandage the wound. With trembling fingers, she undid the bandage.

"I wouldn't do that," warned Mattresstag, "He'll bleed to death without it." Erragain ignored him however and pulled the cloth away from Prom's side, the wound was short and thin belaying its depth. Blood streamed out of it;

"_Help me Turcozy, I am too weak to do this alone and I do not know the words._" She implored. Turcozy crouched next to her, fixing his eyes on Prom.

"_I am here, Erragain._" As his mind joined hers, new strength infused her body. Erragain drew upon their combined power and focused it on the words Turcozy supplied for her, her hand trembled as she held it over the wound.

"WEASEL!" Erragain shouted dramatically, hurting her side. Nothing happened.

"_Er, wrong word little one._" Turcozy withheld his smirk, though she felt it; before she could even feel hopeless frustration Turcozy sent waves of content and security to her. "_Do not fear, I shall do this._" With their minds as one, Turcozy spoke through Erragain's lips.

"HhhhhhhhhhEAL!" their combined voices spoke. Mattresstag sucked in his breath as Erragain's palm glowed and Prom's skin flowed together as if it had never been broken. Mattresstag watched the entire process, it was over quickly. As the light vanished, Erragain sat, feeling sick.

"_We've never done that before._" she rasped, though it was in her mind and she had no need to.

Turcozy nodded, "_Together we can cast spells that are beyond either of us._"

Mattresstag examined Prom's side and asked, "Is he completely healed?"

"I can only mend what is on the surface, I don't know enough to fix whatever's damaged inside. It's up to him now. I've done all I can." Erragain closed her eyes for a moment, utterly weary. "My… my head seems to be floating on clouds."

"You probably need to eat or are bleeding to death internally," said Mattresstag, "I'll make soup." While Mattresstag fixed the meal, Erragain wondered who this stranger was. His sword and bow were the finest make, as was his horn. Either he was a thief or accustomed to money, and lots of it. Why was he hunting the Rye'snacks? What have they done to make him an enemy? What if he worked for the Garden? Why couldn't she see his face and why were his lips so red? Mattresstag handed her a bowl of broth, Erragain spooned it down.

"How long as it been since the Rye'snacks fled?"

"A few hours." he answered in the same muddy voice.

"We have to go before they return with reinforcements."

"You might be able to travel," said Mattresstag, "_straight to your grave plot_! What did I say about worsening your condition? Are you going to ride a horse with broken ribs? Grind the broken bones against the soft meaty parts inside? Or maybe your dragon?" he snarled coldly then gestured to Prom, "and what of him? He can not be moved, you don't get up and ride away from being stabbed _or having your ribcage crushed._"

"_If we make a liter, can you carry Prom with your claws like you did before?_" Erragain turned to Turcozy.

"_Yes, but landing will be awkward._"

"_As long as it can be done._" Erragain turned to Mattresstag, "Turcozy can carry him, be we need a liter, can you make one? I don't have the strength." Mattresstag gave her a hard look, or seemed to, with his face still hidden by his long oily black bangs.

"But you have the strength to ride?" he said mockingly and shook his head, "Wait here." Mattresstag left the camp, sword drawn. Erragain hobbled to her bags and picked out a blanket for the litter. Mattresstag returned with two saplings, he laid them parallel on the ground, then latched the blanket between the poles. After he carefully tied Prom to the makeshift litter, Turcozy looked to Erragain.

"_Again I must leave you…_" he looked to Mattresstag, "_what if he should try to harm you while I am gone?_" Erragain held her side gently.

"_If he had wanted to hurt us, he could have left us bound and bleeding. Go, get Prom out of here, I'll follow._" Errgaian replied; he stared at her silently for a moment, then Turcozy grasped the saplings and laboriously took flight.

"I never thought I would see a sight like that." Mattresstag said, and odd note in his voice.

As Turcozy disappeared into the night sky, Erragain limped to the nameless horses. "Thanks for helping us, you should leave now. Ride as far from us as you can, you'll be in danger if the Empire finds you with us. We can't protect you, and I wouldn't see harm come to you on our account."

"A pretty speech from a pretty girl," said Mattresstag, grinding out the fire, "but where will you go? Is there a place nearby that you can rest in safety?"

"N-No." Admitted Erragain, a slight blush on her cheeks.

Mattresstag fingered the hilt of his sword…. a bit too suggestively… "In that case, I think I'll accompany you until you're out of danger. I've no better place to be, if I stay with you, I might get another shot at the Rye'snacks sooner than if I were on my own. Interesting things are bound to happen around a Rider… besides someone has to catch you when you pass out from the pain once you feel the first bump on your horse."

Erragain wavered, unsure if she should accept help from a complete stranger. Yet she was unpleasantly aware that she was too weak to force the issue either way. Besides, she figured if Mattresstag proved untrustworthy, Turcozy could always squish his head like a grape. "Join us if you wish." She shrugged. Mattresstag nodded and mounted his grey war-horse pulling up beside her and holding out his hand to Erragain.

"You won't be able to mount on your own, not with broken ribs, ride with me; I'll pull the other nameless horses behind us." Erragain looked suspiciously at his hand, and back up to his still covered face. She remembered to well he had already seen her with her shirt off, she wasn't sure if she could handle riding between his legs. The slight frown of his mouth and red lips however, and not to mention the searing pain which still lined her vision with black spots, made Errgain change her mind. Shyly she took his strong hand as he gently tried to lift her onto the taller nameless horse. He had been right though, the ripping pain from this simple action nearly swept her from consciousness, and when he gently hiked the nameless horse forward, each step jolted her chest bringing tears to her eyes.

An oxbow moon provided wan light, but she knew that it would only make it easier for the Rye'snacks to track them. Though Erragin wanted to question Mattresstag further, she kept silent, conserving her energy for the riding. He tried to keep the pace easy, but it sent ripples of flame through Erragain with each step. She had trouble breathing, and her mind swam on the edge of unfeeling numb pain. The night was spent seeing snatches of forest pass, feeling Mattresstag straighten her in the saddle, or catch her from falling several times. During one such snatch of consciousness she noticed he had simply abandoned catching her and now held his arms around her securely with the other horses tied to his saddle and his hands clutching the reins. Erragain felt a distant idea she should feel something like embarrassment, but there were three hot irons in her side and they gave her no rest even as her head lulled.

There was a distant buzz in the back of her skull when she awoke, it was dawn and she lay on a hard sandstone floor. Her ribs nagged at her, but she could breathe much easier. Mattresstag sat beside Prom, Turcozy standing over both of them. "_Turcozy is he…?_" Erragian asked, Turcozy turned his head slightly.

"_No, he is not. Are you well?_"

"_Well enough._" she rasped.

"_He's been calling for you._" Turcozy turned, bringing his neck around Mattresstag and letting Erragain cling to his head as she tried to stand again. Slowly he lifted her and let her rest her arms on him as she hobbled over to Prom, by then Mattresstag had moved aside to make room for her. Prom lay wearily on the sandstone floor, eyes moving behind the lids and lips speaking soundless words. As soon as Erragain was near him, Prom's eyes flew open and he grabbed her hand, though his eyes did not see.

"Erragain, Erragain." he whispered.

Erragain leaned forward, "I'm here Prom." She said, heartened to hear him speaking.

"My glove…" his voice barely carried. Erragain waited for more, but he did not speak, so she took his hand in her own and gently removed his glove. On his palm shone a bright silver mark.

"The Gedaway icknastia, the _shining finger_!" Erragain gasped painful, "Prom, you're a Dragon Rider?" Prom smiled wearily upon hearing her words.

"Why else would I have a Dragon Saddle?" he said kindly. "Once upon a time… when I was young, younger than you are now, I was… I was chosen by the riders. I befriended a fellow Rider, his name was Moronzan, he was a fornsworn to Galbatrossmatrix, and because he betrayed us, he was the only other rider to survive the great massacre. The battle in which I lost my own Dragon… her name, was Turcozy." Erragain stared dumbly.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

Prom smiled wearily, shaking his head from side to side, "There was never any reason too…" he then gripped Erragain's hand again. "I am old Erragian… so old, I know I don't look it, but I have seen things you could never imagine. I have lived ages and looked back unable to remember life with my Dragon; and I have looked ahead knowing there were more years to come. Don't let this happen to you! Don't! Protect Turcozy with your life, a life without your Dragon is not worth living…" Prom then sighed deeply, "I can not fight this wound Erragain, it saps my strength. I will not last much longer…" He then turned his head sharply to Erragian, "Will you take my blessing?" he said suddenly.

Erragain was too at a loss for words to answer him, too stunned by what she should have seen clearly. "Don't talk like this, you're going to be fine, I healed you." she whimpered. Prom looked at her kindly, and his hand reached up to touch her face, though his eyes still saw nothing.

"It is the way of things… I must. May the coming years bring you great happiness." Then his hand dropped to his side and his unseeing eyes looked up at the ceiling, "And now, for the greatest adventure of all." Erragain wept at his side, overcome, Mattresstag and Turcozy bowed their heads as well. Moments passed as they maintained their silent vigil, unbroken by food or drink. The evening was young and the light distant when Prom's eyes finally closed softly, his body stiffened, and lay still. Erragain called his name and cried for help, but they could do nothing. As a barren silence dampened the air, contentment spread across the old man's face, and a whisper of breath escaped his lips. Then he snored.

Erragain was so startled she jumped in place, hurting her side, Mattresstag placed his face in his palm and Turcozy looked away. Prom continued to snore, greatly, like many axes chopping a single piece of wood. After this Erragain and Mattresstag set about making some food for themselves and discussed their next course of action. Erragain felt they would not be safe while the Rye'snacks hunted them, but she knew now none of them could handle fighting them. Especially now that Prom was injured. She did not wish to go to the Garden, not yet, and she did not know the way. Mattresstag was even more against going there, saying it would be dangerous for him, though he would not say why.

Erragain then remembered her dream, about the elf woman, though elves were not supposed to exist. She must have been important some how, but she did not know where to find her, or how to save her from whatever prison she lay in. Eventually Mattresstag suggested they get some sleep, Erragain ribs would not magically heal overnight, and they could not ride while she and Prom recovered. They could not defend themselves very well from the Rye'snacks in these caves, but to try and do so on the run would be even worse. So, they slept. That night she dreamed of the imprisoned woman again. She whipped her head around glaring at Erragain. "Why haven't you come to rescue me at these exact geographical coordinates yet?" she snarled, while images down to the very number of paces from Erragain current location flooded her mind. "Aren't you a Rider? Don't you care that I suffer? Look I'm bleeding and everything!" she said waving hands dripping with blood at her. Erragain blinked harshly, but could not leave the dream.

"My, my ribs are broken, I can't ride um…" she said. The elf woman sneered again, revealing a flash of a pale man with red hair.

"Oh wah, wah, wah! Fine, hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhEAL!" he snarled viciously. Erragain was ripped with pain as she woke suddenly. With wide eyes she checked her surroundings, whipping her head around wildly. Only then did she realize she was sitting up. Erragain braced herself for the shock of pain, but none came, in silence she quickly lifted her shirt and felt along her side. She could breath easy, there wasn't even any discomfort. Incredulously, Erragain unwrapped the bandages. Where she expected deep bruises with patchy broken skin, smooth pale flesh greeted her; there was not even a scar.

"Ah hem." Mattresstag cleared his throat. Erragain's face turned redder than You'rock's blade and she quickly pulled her shirt back down.

"I'm healed and I know where the elf is!" she blurted in embarrassment, Mattresstag only tightened his disturbingly red lips further and finally, after a long considerate pause, shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, that's convenient, so where are we going?"


	10. Fighting Shadow Puppets

**Fighting Shadow Puppets**

Erragain and Mattresstag, clustered behind a cluster of rocks, spying upon the massive building before them. It was very tall, and rectangular, like a building. "So what is this place?" Mattresstag asked.

"A prison?" offered Erragain; Mattresstag looked skeptical.

"I see no guards, no patrols, no gates, and no locks, and you call this a prison?" he scoffed, "I'd half expect the bars to be made of tin. Or trust."

"How can you see with your hair in your face?"

"Never mind, the point is this looks like no prison I know and therefore would be the perfect place to hide a prisoner so important. I'd suggest we sneak down and investigate, but I'd rather you suggest it so I can tell you what a bad idea it would be to go in alone."

"_We_ go in _alone_?" Erragain raised her eyebrows perplexed.

"Go in alone? That's a terrible suggestion, if it is a prison it is obviously a trap and you'll be captured easily and for all you know a shade could drug you and try to get your true name from you thereby owning your very soul." Mattresstag snarled.

Erragain stared at him for a while, then scooted a little ways away. "Okay fine, I won't go in alone, I'll have Turcozy storm the place while you and I search for what'shername."

'Now that's a good plan. Puts the element of surprise on our side, and makes it harder for anyone to ambush us if we ambush them first." Somewhere in the distance came the distinct sound of someone snapping their fingers.

"Did you hear that?" Erragain knit her brow.

"Sounded like someone snapping their fingers in frustration." Mattresstag shrugged, "But none the less, lets us carry out this plan of yours."

"Wait," Erragain gripped his arm, "What if it ISN'T a secret prison and it's just a normal village or something? I don't think as a Rider I should go dropping Dragons on places." Mattresstag looked thoughtful, then sighed.

"Alright, I suppose we'll have to go have a closer look after all. But it should be me because if they capture you they'll kill you, and if they capture me, they'll just torture me."

Erragain gave him a blank look, "Wouldn't it be smarter to capture me and try to turn me to their side through brainwashing and torture as opposed to killing me? I do have one of the last dragons you know." Mattresstag pursed his disturbingly red lips.

"Oh yeah."

Erragain, rolled her eyes, "If we both go they won't likely capture either of because we'll be fighting together and Turcozy could always drop in then. Okay?" Mattresstag thought for a moment longer and then agreed. Together the pair stalked down the path.

"By the way, it was very smart of you to leave Turcozy with Prom to protect him in case the Rye'snacks came for him, but do you think he is close enough to reach us in time if we need him?" Mattresstag whispered.

"It didn't take us that long to reach this location, almost no time at all, so I don't think sooooOOOOH-NO!." she said as her foot decided to rebel, or perhaps a crab was getting it's revenge from earlier, and she found herself slipping and sliding all the way down the side of the outcropping. Mattresstag cursed and followed after her as fast as he could, but it was a long drop. Erragain, meanwhile, at the bottom rubbed her bottom. "Soooorrre." she moaned, and then slowly stood. Looking back up she could see Mattresstag still making his way down, the smart thing to do would be to wait for him, but Erragain also knew whoever was inside needed her help badly. Besides, it would look less suspicious if they went in separately right?

Mattresstag watched in horror as Erragain went in before him, "What are you doing stupid girl! A single person traveling alone at night without supplies and wearing nothing but a heavy cloak is sure to draw suspicion, we should go in together so they know we are at least traveling in a pair to protect each other on the roooaaaahhcrap!" he said as his foot too sought sweet sweet freedom form his leg's tyranny.

Erragain found herself standing alone in a corridor of stone, she had no idea where she was going, or what she was suppose to be looking for but there was a sense of direction burned into her head which told her to go a certain way. There could have been miles of tunnels in fact, literally thousands of different routes so it was a good thing the elf woman had given her explicit directions. Suddenly someone smacked her in the back of the head, there was a bright flash of light. Erragain whipped her head around and kicked whomever it was who hit her between the legs. Another one of those fat men in makeup fell to the ground in agony. "Ha! I learned my lesson from the Rye'snakcs, you won't get me in the back of the head so easily! What where you trying to do?" She scolded the prone figure.

"Knock you out sos' the shade 'ould interrogat' yoo." He groaned.

Erragain sucked air through her teeth, so there was a shade here after all? "_Turcozy, there is a shade here, come pick us up!_" she shouted with her mind, though there was no need to.

"_Coming, coming._" came the distant reply; she would have to find the elf woman quickly. Erragain started off at a run, taking turns and twists until she found herself before a large door with bars. Peeking through the slots she noted the exact same cell from her dream right down to the elf woman lying in the corner on a cot.

"Pssst elf lady, are you dead?" she asked. The unconscious form did not answer her so Erragain pushed on the door and it swung open easily. "Psst elfy, wake up!" she said gently shaking her.

"Oh Erragain, you should not have come!" said a high pitched flowery voice… behind her. Erragain whipped around and came face to face with a short man with white skin and red hair.

"Gasp!" she gasped, "Who are you?" the white man with red hair sneered viciously, so viciously in fact it could be used as a picture under the definition of sneer.

"_I_, am Durduh the shade," he sneeringly snarled and somehow scoffed. "and you, are my prisoner." He then withdrew a pale sword with a long scratch down the center of it, the initials 'AJ WAS HERE', stood out boldly. Erragain knew she had no chance against him, he sneered too viciously. She knew her only chance was to stall for time until Turcozy could arrive, and the only way to do that was to make him think he could defeat her without his magic or his sword.

"You can defeat me without magic or your sword!" she shouted triumphantly.

"YESSS I- what?" he cocked his head to the side.

"You can defeat me without magic or your sword!" she said again, just as confidently. Durduh gave her a peculiar look.

"Yes, I, can, ..can't I?" he raised a single eyebrow.

"Totally! It would be as easy as stepping on a bug!" she put her fists on her hips, puffing out her chest.

"Yes, it would! My strength is far greater than a normal person, I could easily defeat you!" Durduh agreed enthusiastically putting away his sword slowly.

"Yeah! You're so strong you could beat a hundred of me!' Erragain shouted boldly.

"Yes I could! I could defeat a thousand of you! All at once! With one hand!" Durduh placed his own hands on his hips thrusting his chest out proudly.

"There is no possible way for me to defeat you! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Erragain laughed in a gloating tone.

"No possible way indeed! Mua ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Durduh also laughed. They stood laughing together for several moments, until Erragain doubled over.

"Even the very thought of me trying to defeat you, even without magic or your sword…!" she burst out laughing.

"I know, it's so pathetic! So very insssssignificant!" he brushed a tear from his eye. Their laughter became high pitched giggling, hysterical gulps of air as both of them then fell to the floor. A lull came in their laughter, winding down with a whine of laughter and snickering, until Erragain flexed her arms which made them both begin laughing again, knee slapping loud. Durduh wagged his finger at her with an 'oh you' expression as they continued to laugh. Their laughter ebbed again, and they sat there, breathing heavily and looking at the ceiling. After a moment Erragian said distantly,

"Remember that time you could defeat me without your sword or magic?"

"Oh yeah, yeah." Durduh agreed nostalgically, "Wow." They sat nodding their heads in remembrance.

"Well, I guess you'd better get going, you must be pretty busy taking me to the King and all, so I'll just get out of your way."

"Oh yeah, yeah, I guess so. Can't keep the King waiting can I?" he said good naturedly.

"Wouldn't want that at all!" Erragain agreed.

"Will you be alright on your own though?" Durduh stood.

"Oh yeah, fine, fine, I know the way, you needn't bother, don't go to any trouble on my account." she waved him off.

"Alright, don't be a stranger! Good bye!" he said cheerfully.

"Good bye!" she smiled, ushering him out the door.

"Bye bye! Farewell!" he smiled back, they exchanged good byes as he stepped out, and closed the door behind him. Durduh smiled, sighing contentedly to himself at his victory, the King would be very pleased, he might even give him a- . . .? . . .! **. . .!****!** Durduh slammed the door open just as Erragain was lifting the elf woman on her shoulder. "HAY!" he screamed shrilly pointing viciously at Erragain who froze, like a deer in the middle of a clearing. "You..! YOU…!" Duduh's face was bright red, redder than his hair, "Just…! And…!" and it seemed steam would come shooting out of his ears. Slowly he gripped himself, taking deep breaths, and then fixing his ruffled hair he turned to her. "Forgive me if I stare, I expected someone more… well, a little more moreing, morishly more." he whispered coldly.

"There's a dragon behind you."

"WHA-HA-WHERE!" Durduh whipped around throwing his arms up. Erragain used the opportunity to shuffle past him, "WHERE THE DRAGON! What I…?" he looked behind him to see Erragain and the Elf were gone. "But-?" and turned to see them still shuffling down the hall. He cast his hands and shoulders down sighing, he looked at the floor a moment, putting his face in his palm and then lifting his head he ran after them. "I'LL GET YOOOoooOOOOoOOOOU!" he shook his fist. Erragain was moving as quickly as she could hoisting the heavier woman, though she seemed much slighter, she must have had more muscle… or her ears weighed fifty pounds each, either way Durduh was catching up with them easily. Erragain heard him right behind her so she quickly set the elf down, they had made it to a large hallway but the extra room wouldn't help her in her fight against the shade.

"_Turcozy where are you?_" she pleaded.

"_Coming, coming._" came the coming reply. Erragain grit her teeth as Durduh saw they had stopped and turned to him and therefore he slowed his pace.

"Surrendering?" he sneered once more.

"There is no way I could bea-"

"DON'T YOU EVEN-!" Durduh whipped out his sword, pointing it with all the malice he could muster, which was quite a lot. "Draw your sword, Dragon Rider, and prepare to die!"

Erragain cast about for anything that could help her, "Aren't you suppose to capture me and take me to the King?" Durduh's hands shook slightly.

"Well, yes, but, the King's new Dragon Rider can do with just one eye I should think." he hissed sinisterly.

"I don't know, lack of depth perception can really affect a Rider…"

Durduh paused, thinking quickly, "Alright alright, a toe then, a rider can do with a few less toes!" he snarled.

"What if I need to count above ten?"

Durduh turned red again, "I'll buy you an abacus!"

"I can't read or write!" Erragain accused.

"I'LL TEACH YOU!" he roared.

"NO!" she shouted back.

"AGAGABLAGGAHGAH!" Durduh screamed shaking his head from side to side, "YOU…! YOU! DRAW YOUR SWORD OR DIIIIIIIEEEEeeeeeeeeee!" he said finally. Erragain knew she had no choice; so gritting her teeth she turned to her side and pulled out the red blade of You'rock …it was still bent at an angle like a boomerang. Durduh stopped in utter disbelief starring at the bent sword. Erragain sucked in her lips and waved it at him in a hopefully threatening manner. The tip of the sword flopped. Erragain and Durduh stood in stark silence for a long while, him starring at her sword, she staring at him. Then Erragain lifted You'rock and threw it at him!-it wobbled through the air and bounced off his chest to the floor. Durduh watched it come at him, bounce and land, starring at it with the same expression. Then he turned to Erragain disbelievingly.

Erragain shrugged. Durduh hair began to flow around him, his face contorting in the greatest sneer ever seen by mortal eyes. Wisps of shadow grew around his feet and legs, he lifted his own sword, his eyes burning! With a mighty throw and a seething hiss he sent his pale sword circling through the air towards Erragain. In slow motion the deadly blade came for her, twisting in the air like a wheel, inexorable, inescapable, inevitable doom. Erragain starred at it blankly, unable to move. Suddenly a hand was gripping her shoulder, pushing her aside, only then did Erragain hear someone shouting. The blade continued its deadly dance beyond her, and struck Prom dead in the chest. All at once, time snapped back into place; Prom stood with the blade hilt sticking from him, comically, and turned his head to look at Erragain. Erragain stared at him in awe and horror. "…do right by you." he breathed, and sank to his knees.

Erragain screamed without words or sense, falling beside him, her voice was swallowed by Turcozy's roar as he came through the ceiling like a comet. He landed with a dull impact, sending a cloud of dust and rumble outwards, Durduh recoiled. Mattresstag sat upon his back and unleashed an arrow into the shade. A white shaft struck his shoulder. Durduh glared down at it, stepping back and smiling, "You'll have to do-" the arrow sticking from between his eyes silenced him, and he faded like a husk of shadow before dawn and with him his sword vanished. Mattresstag leapt down as the ceiling continued to crumble, Erragain still crying woefully.

"Where were you!" she screamed raggedly.

"Prom forced Turcozy to bring him, I was ambushed by guards, Prom slipped away before Turcozy and I coul-" Mattresstag tried to explain but was cut off by the sound of more guards approaching. He gripped Erragain's shoulder, "We have to go!" he shouted, Erragain wiped her eyes harshly.

"Turcozy can you carry four?" she quivered.

Turcozy snapped his head back, throwing an unseen guard across the room, he scooped up the fallen elf and Prom in each hand. "_I must._" Erragain and Mattresstag climbed upon his back, more guards entered, Turcozy slapped them back with his tail roaring in defiance. He crouched low, brought his shoulders and wings high, and vaulted into the air. His wings 'thoomed' deafeningly as he struggled to gain altitude, already archers were arriving behind them. They fired arrows after them, but none even reached the behemoth of the sky, "_I must!_" he roared with determination, shooting off into the night.

…

The landing was not easy. With both hands occupied and a great weight between his wings Turcozy did his best to hit with only his legs, but they buckled beneath him, sending him into a roll where Erragain and Mattresstag were thrown aside. Turcozy had the presence of mind to clutch Prom and the Elf to him to avoid further injury, but it was not a comfortable landing. When Erragain could move again, she ran to Prom's side; his eyes were dark, his mouth set in a content smile. He was gone. She mourned him openly, Mattresstag moved the elf woman to a safer location, checking her over, and Turcozy stayed with Erragain bowed like a great statue until morning. When all her tears were spent, Erragain closed Prom's eyes and had Turcozy carry him up onto the top of the sandstone cave. Mattresstag waited below as he saw Erragain spread wide her hands and speak words of magic.

He watched in grim silence as the very rock moved and shaped into a perfect coffin, Turcozy then gently lay him inside. Erragain set his sword and staff beside him, and once more moved the very rock of the earth creating a dome. Mattresstag gaped in awe as Turcozy bent forward and the dome rippled with light, creating a tomb of pure diamond. Erragain did one last bit of magic, carving runes, before both bowed their heads in silent respect, their long shadows standing stark in outline with the dawn.

**Here Lies Prom**

**Greatest of the Dragon Riders**

**And a True Father**

**To Me**

**May his name live on in Glory**

Turozy left Erragain and Mattresstag near midday, only to patrol at his insistence for dangers and to hunt as they had now not eaten in two days. Erragain sat off by herself most of this time, staring down at the valley below. Mattresstag stood by Prom's tomb, a mound of sparkling diamond with an inscription. He saw her scratching her finger in the stone again, and came up behind her, before he spoke he noticed what she had written: 'Why me?'.

"I hate to ask this, but I must know, is this Prom… _the_ Prom?" he said softly. Erragain didn't answer, only nodded. Mattresstag waited, a long while, as if expecting to be asked questions. But Erragain did not speak, nor even turn, tears still fell down her face even at the mention of him. Mattresstag bowed his head and turned away, knowing better than to interrupt someone deeply affected by loss again. He moved down the hill and back to the elf. He had only just been able to see that she was alive in the dark, checking her pulse, but now in the light of midday he checked again and was shocked to see a myriad of bruises along any bare skin. Mattresstag slowly lifted the Elves' sleeve further and gasped lightly, the markings got even worse. Terrible bruises and patchy skin, like a quilt of pain, lined every inch of her skin. Mattresstag sucked in his breath and undid the corset around her torso; what he saw forced him back onto his butt, with his hand over his mouth.

Gashes red and livid, burns black and spread, holes lined with pus, and even patterns of 'O' and 'X's in a grid barley healed. Matteresstag would have been sick had he not a stomach of iron; he turned away all the same. His actions caught Erragain's interest as she stoically came down to see what was wrong; when she caught sight of the elf, she knelt beside her, placing her hand on the exposed back. Mattresstag was amazed at her tolerance.

"How can you bare this?" he said, biting back tears. Erragain looked up at him blankly, drained still.

"It's only makeup." She said, wiping her hand downwards as the cuts, pus, and black burns all smeared. Mattresstag's jaw dropped.

"Who would do such a terrible thing!"

Erragain didn't reply, but pulled out a water skin with a rag. "Please." she said solemnly. Mattresstag nodded, taking out his own rag and water skin as they began to clean off the worst of the graffiti. Erragain tried to preserve her modesty by sending Mattresstag away when the time came, he agreed and went off to try and put together a meal. Erragain could not help, even in the numbness of loss, but noticed the elf was exceptionally beautiful beneath all the disfiguring marks. She was exhausted emotionally, physically, and mentally and did not dwell upon it- though her cheeks burned at times and she fervently hoped Turcozy wouldn't come back, and didn't catch her thoughts hoping he wouldn't. Her hands were gray when she finally redressed her and stood, cramped muscles aching. She stumbled over to Mattresstag who had a small assortment of food set out.

"We had better start riding now, an army is sure to be searching for us." She sat heavily beside him, stuffing food into her mouth without pleasure.

"No, you must sleep!" Mattresstag said.

"I can sleep in the saddle then." She said wearily, she turned her head as the thump of Turcozy's wings announced his presence.

"_I could not catch us food, there are too many men circling out around our location, we must go or they shall be upon us in a short time._" he said somberly.

Erragain nodded. "Let's go." she tried to stand, Mattresstag had to catch her.

"Then you'll ride with me again, sleep on my back, hold onto me and I'll lead the horses." He said gripping her.

Erragain looked at him with unfocused eyes, "Tie the elf to Turcozy's saddle." was all she said in reply. Mattresstag nodded, taking Erragain over to his nameless horse and hoisting her up as she continued to eat. He then placed the elf upon Turcozy and tied her against the saddle, then mounting in front of Erragain, they all set off away from the pursuing forces. Erragain did not even place her hands around Mattresstag's waist before the side of her head took to his back and she fell asleep. They traveled a fair distance before night fell, but even then they did not stop, both Mattresstag and Erragain dozed in the saddle and only Turcozy's vigilance kept them moving forward safely. By early morning they could go no farther and both simply slid to the ground and fell sleeping where they had fallen. Turcozy alone dropped down and curled his tail around them, frightening the nameless horses a short distance away; he spread his wings over both of them, facing his long neck out toward the lands behind them, ever watchful for pursuit.


	11. A Laugh Revealed

**A Laugh Revealed**

Erragain moaned in the hold of a terrible nightmare. Prom had leaped through the wall and taken a spear to his gut thrown by the shade, though he barely moved his hands; Erragain had tried to heal his wounds and failed though it should have taken her life instead of failing, and he then aggravated his condition instead of resting for them to heal on their own by ridiculously riding away on Turcozy to die as a true Dragon Rider, which he now certainly would since he didn't let his wounds close and instead _was being carried on the back of a flying dragon_. The shade then tried to smother her with two pillows. He laughed wickedly as he mercilessly pressed the comfy, pliable, and warm bags against both sides of her face. Erragain struggled to free herself, but her body wouldn't move, and the shade was too powerful; then, somehow he grew a third hand, he wrapped this around the back of her head to further press her into the suffocating embrace!

With a start Erragain awoke to find two black orbs pressed firmly against her, and a hand curled in her short hair. She gasped for air, as she lifted her head up to stare into the face of a beautiful girl about her age that was slightly taller. She had pale skin, but soft and gentle eyebrows, long strands of raven hair flowed around her head, and ruby red lips mumbled softly. Erragain glanced about in confusion as the girl mumbled again, and pulled Erragain closer, she once more found herself pressed into the girls ample bosom. Something stiff was poking her in the eye. Erragain yelped pushing away with all her might, and scrambling out from under Turcozy's wing, who lifted his head in alarm. She danced a short distance away as the figure in black also stood with a start out from under the other side of Turcozy's wing. She had her weapon drawn, a finely crafted sword.

"What is it? An ambush!" she shouted in alarm, her voice very, _very_ familiar.

"MU-MU-MATTRESSTAG!" Erragain gaped openly. Mattresstag looked at Erragain blankly, hair now shoved out of the way revealing a beautiful face which the disturbingly red lips now fit perfectly. Mattresstag, blinked, opened his mouth once. Then promptly dropped his sword and tried to comb his hair in front of his face again stoically.

"W-what?" he said, lowering her voice back into the "normal" masculine tone only now a bit too gruff. Trucozy stared at both of them drunkenly, Erragain only held out both hands.

"WHAT-YE-DOING!" Erragain shouted.

"I'm running away, just like you!" the now she Mattresstag yelled, no longer bothering to lower her voice. "The empire wants me just as badly but for reasons I don't want to discuss!" she fumed, the calm, collected, cold front falling away in embarrassed frustration. Erragain only stared openly. "W-Well, I'd best be on my way."

Turcozy leveled a deep growling baseline with rumbled through their bones, "_Don't try to flee, those seeking us would easily capture you; don't make me fly after you and drop you like a bag of wet clothes, because I will._" He said to both of them, his deep voice reverberating through their heads.

"When were you going to tell me he was a she!" Erragain pointed, Turcozy only cocked his head to the side.

"_Does it matter? Every human that isn't you all looks the same to me._" Turcozy somehow shrugged with his voice. Erragain sputtered a bit more before noticing Mattresstag's hunched shoulders and crossed arms. "_I thought you liked gender confusion, you even thought_ I_ was a girl."_

"When were _you_ going to tell me?" she ignored Turcozy.

Mattresstag sighed, brushing the bangs from her face, "I didn't want too, I like it that way. I was sure you would notice after we traveled together for a while, but I was happy to leave you ignorant after all this time because it meant my camouflage was obviously working better than I thought." She bowed her head and sighed, "and I thought Mattresstag would be a dead giveaway, being such a feminine name and all."

Erragain opened and closed her mouth like a fish for a few moments, then crossed her own arms and turned away. "Why do people keep keeping secrets from me yet I can't keep a single one for myself? I can't even keep my Dragon a secret, but you can keep your whole gender hidden! This is just not fair!" she then sat in place, rubbing her face. Mattresstag turned slightly as Turcozy watched them.

"Well… it is harder to hide a huge animal than it is to wrap your chest and lower your voice." she offered. Erragain gave a single hiccuping laugh, and buried her face in her knees again. Mattresstag turned to Turcozy, who turned to look at her. His unblinking eyes stared at her for a moment, then Mattresstag sighed and walked over sitting beside Erragain. "I'm sorry okay? It's hard to trust people when you're running from something as big as the Empire."

Erragain remained silent for a while until Mattresstag gingerly tried to reach out and put her arm around her comfortingly. Erragain's face burned bright red, and she stiffened under her touch. Erragain flailed a bit and danced away, giggling nervously: "Ah ah aha ha ha! I guess it's no problem you saw my chest huh? Hahaha!" Mattresstage deadpanned.

"I'm not going to comment on that and turn this into a discussion about boob size. We are on the run from the empire with a stolen elf, we have to get her somewhere safe and ourselves away from the King's armies. Our only options are to leave this land or go to the Garden, neither of which are good options for me. We don't have time to make girly girl talk." She stood then, stoically retaking the same rigid stance.

"H-hey! I'm not making girly-girl talk, and I can't just leave, people need me, I'm a Dragon Rider! Prom tried to teach me but I'm not very bright and he died because of me! I have to make this right and the only way I can do that is to go and help the Garden!"

Mattresstag flinched, "Go the Garden, go to the Garden, that's all you ever say, well you won't be able to help them! Everyone around you has to take care of you, and when you can't handle something you cry; how can you expect to help anyone!"

Erragain was openly stung; memories of her uncle's death, Roaring's disappearance, and now Prom's filled her as she could not stop tears from falling. "I'm not useless!" she tried to say firmly, but it came out as almost a snivel anyway.

"See there you go crying again! Tears won't save anyone, especially you! You can't cry because you're a girl and expect everyone to save you, I thought for sure you were strong and tough when I first saw you- with your short hair and hunter's muscles, but you're just an uneducated little farm girl way out of her league and surrounded by wars and death!" Mattresstag was shouting now, but not wholly directed at Erragain.

Erragain cried all the same, "I can save people!" she sobbed.

"Stop crying! Swing at me! Tackle me! FIGHT!" Mattresstag screamed, clenching her fists. Erragain crumbled drawing her head into her arms.

"I don't' want to fight!" she sobbed weakly, "I don't want to kill, I don't want to watch people die for me! I didn't ask for any of this, I don't want to give up Turcozy, he's the only friend I have in the whole world! I wish he wasn't a Dragon, I wish I wasn't a Dragon Rider, I wish I wasn't ever born!" she cried wetly. Tears, where there should have been none, flowed from her again. Mattresstag watched her in disgust for a moment as she rocked herself, and then, her features softened. She let her hands drop and bowed her head.

"I…" she said quietly, "I'm sorry." She moved around Turcozy and again sat beside Erragain, draping her arms around her and laying her head on her shoulder. Erragain did not draw away this time. "Poor gentle Erragain… I know you didn't want any of this, I know the world expects far too much from you. Just like me."

Erragain looked up, tears running hotly down her face. "Who are you? Why does the Empire want you? Why are you hunting those …_murderers_."

"I am someone whose only crime was being born, like you, someone for who the empire wants nothing more than to control or kill, simply for existing." Erragain knit her brow and then launched herself onto Mattresstag, gripping her around the neck.

"I don't get any of it, I'm not very smart, but I'm sorry Matty; I'm sorry for everything you've ever gone through that would make you such a hard and cold person." She sobbed into her black hair. Mattresstag felt her forehead wilt, and for only an instant, tears threatened… but steel walls do not rust and fall from tears so easily. She swallowed only once, and burred her face in Erragain's neck all the same, returning the genuine hug. A deep rumble from Turcozy interrupted the tender moment.

"_So this is how you shall resolve conflict? Tears and Hugs… a novel approach to the enemy; what would Prom say?_" Erragain squeezed her eyes shut, clutching Mattresstag all the harder, she knew what Prom would say. Mattresstag furrowed her brow, but did not let go. Turcozy growled then, lifting his horned head high; "_Do not ignore me, look at me! LOOK AT ME!_" he roared spreading wide his great wings and claws, Erragain and Mattresstag parted to stare in awe and fear. "_I am made of magic and nature, wholly for survival, teeth and claws, spikes and spines, my very breath and wings utilize the greatest weapons on this world! Fire that burns, wind that rips, I am made for war if war is upon me! I will not go quietly, I will not give up- I do not bleat, beg, or bow for anyone! ANYONE! Except you Erragain, you and only you do I give myself fully, enough to make a pact so that in your death, so go I. You, in your small and frail body, you in your kind temper and innocent eyes, why?_" Erragain could only shake her head.

"_It is _because_ you are frail and weak, it is _because_ you do not wish to kill, nor want for great power. The most terrible and powerful weapon on this world has been given to you, chose you, because you are the opposite of everything I am. You who would cry for the end of those who don't truly love you, who mourn those you barely knew, you who would do all you could to save a perfect stranger simply because it was right! It is you I entrust my life to Erragain, and you who should entrust your life to me. Do not quail, do not shiver for fear of your enemies, for I am there. They're bane, your beast, to unleash death and doom guided only by your mercy. I am all the fight you will need, with ME you can save lives, and only because of you can I spare them. I am the power which gives you the luxury to choose. Do not wish for death, do not wish to have never existed, you are not alone. I refuse to be a part of your burden, let _me_ bare it as I bare you. All of you. My shoulders are greater than your own."_

Erragain stared at him, at a loss; Mattresstag herself could not speak, they clutched each other still, more from fear then comfort, but when he finally finished and stared at them, she could understand his words. Far more than just a pet, he was her companion, her equal. Too long she had forgotten about him or only thought of him as an object of power, a weapon, not a person. Yet he had his own hopes, dreams, fears, doubts, and _feelings_ which he buried inside of himself so she would not feel them too, but he felt hers, and demanded more.

"Oh Turcozy… I'm so sorry." She reached out touching his nose gently. Turcozy settled back down, keeping his great dark eyes locked on them.

"_Do not apologize, but do not forget I am with you; in body and mind._" He said to both, ruffling his wings slightly. "_Even if I must carry this elf instead of you._" They enjoyed a moment of peace, when Mattresstag stood.

"Speaking of the elf…" Mattresstag moved to the slouched form.

"_She better not be a he._" Erragain grumbled. Turcozy lulled his head forward and blinked once in reply.

"...if she wasn't tortured terribly, why has she not woken up yet?" Mattresstag finished, checking on the Elf again. Erragain dropped her shoulders, and dutifully walked over to her still strapped in the saddle.

"I don't know, maybe we should ask her?" Erragain offered, Mattresstag raised her eyebrows.

"You want Turcozy to go into her mind? Are you crazy? You can't just go around shoving yourself into people's heads, I _hate_ that, it's a clear violation of a person's inner sanity, er, sanctity. Both!" Mattresstag gasped.

"I-I know that! That's why I asked! What kind of person invades another person's mind without asking someone if it's a good idea or even letting others know? I'm not completely stupid!" Erragain stammered, "W-well I can do it I suppose, if it's like that, but someone has too; we can't just haul her around like this forever and there may be something wrong with her… besides, she entered my dreams, so why not?" Mattresstag grumbled, but did not protest further. Erragain looked to Turcozy, "_Would you like to do it? She might trust the mind of a Dragon more than some random human girl, even if you are a male. Wait,_ _did you even sleep last night?_"

"_I could, but I will not; it is not my place to invade one's mind. I won't stop you, and I will protect you if someone tries to enter your mind, but I will not break the ancient pacts even for her safety. Unless you ask it of me._" He said in the same deep voice, "_And no, no I did not._" Erragain felt a swell of love for him then sighed.

"I'll do it, but, in case she starts stabbing me in the brain with ice daggers or something... uh… be around?" she said sheepishly. Both nodded. Erragain steeled herself and then gently tried to send out a mind tentac- _tendril_. She shivered thoroughly at the thought and instead tried to make it a poke with a mind stick. The Elves' mind was easy to breech, but the moment Erragain did she was nearly overwhelmed by the alien vastness of it all, if her mind was a river of time and thought the Elf had that of an ocean within her head. Erragain, poked again, trying to find the actual consciousness part of it when suddenly a great wall of solid steel slammed down with a red light screaming out in alarm, and a _huge_ dagger of ice formed ready to stab her directly in the brain bits!

"_OH GOD I KNEW IT!_" Erragain cried flailing her arms and mentally diving for cover. Of course this precise kind of mental reaction was not exactly what the elf expected so the gigantic dagger of piercing iciness hovered over Erragain followed by waves of confusion and slight amusement. The gigantic ice dagger came a touch closer. "_EEEEE!_" Erragain cried curling into a ball. Experimentally the dagger pushed her once, rolling her across the ground. Erragain leaped up and tried to run away, "_Cold cold!_" but suddenly a great force surrounded her, like a blanket, constricting closer and closer. Again mirth and amusement as well as pure confusion, but then waves of suspicion came through; Erragain had no clues about any of it, but the stabbings was not happening and she couldn't move much so she mentally peeked from behind her arms.

The pressure lifted slightly, and the barriers around her mind hesitantly lowered. The elf wearily let their thoughts touch, like two wild animals meeting for the first time… and sniffing each others butts. A cold shiver ran down Erragain's spine; dark thoughts loomed out of sight and touch, artifacts of the elf race that made her cringe when they brushed her consciousness. Yet through all the sensations shimmered a melody of wild, haunting beauty that embodied her identity.

"_Who pokes me so?_" she asked, speaking in an ancient language, her voice was weary and filled with quiet despair.

"-_don'tkillmedo(Erragain)n'tkillmedon'tki,(what'syourname?)llmedon'tkillme-_" rushed Erragain's thoughts much like her heart. Her consciousness lured her closer, inviting her to submerge herself in the lyrical strains of her blood. She resisted the summons without difficulty -who wants to be submerged in blood? Ick!- though her heart ached to accept it. For the first time she understood the fey attraction of elves, they were creatures of magic, unbound by the mortal laws of the land-as different from humans as dragons were from animals, or dragons were from humans… or dragons from elves… or weasels.

The blanket became much softer, "_Speak slower, who are you?_" Erragain squirmed under the feeling and tried to slow her thoughts.

"-(_stabbyiceNO)I-I'mErragaiaDragonRider?(don't' stab me)-_" she tried. The Elves' mind came much closer, far too close for comfort.

"_SLOOOOWERRRR._" she said methodically. The blanket became even softer and Erragain felt like she was floating on a cloud, ticklly feathers brushed against and fingertips caressed her skin, a soft breeze ruffled her hair, gentle hands massages her back and shoulders, and a vibration swept through her from her toes to her bones. Waves of contentment, happiness, and comfort flowed over her with a vengeful force.

"_Ah~~I'm Erragian~~, nice'ta'meetcha~~._" Erragain sighed more than spoke, unable to feel anything but safe, comfortable, and lazy. The Elves' consciousness nodded in a kind of authoritative way.

"_I am Areyaok, why have you contacted me this way? Am I still a prisoner?_"

"_Nahh~ we saved ya~~ yer freeeee~~_" Erragain sighed. Areyaok waited for more but Erragain simply continued to sigh in content, Areya mentally pursed her lips;

"_Perhaps I went too far._" Erragain blearily looked at her through barely open eyes. "_No matter. Again, why have you contacted me?_" Erragain lulled her head a bit.

"_We~~ werried~~ why won~ ya wake up~?_"

"_Wake up? And face having my body defiled by ink and make up effects to look ugly? No elf could ever withstand such punishment! I mean- I suffered great torture and was poisoned by the evil shade each day with a rare herb called Sickand Brag, given the antidote each morning after suffering alone all night. He would then torture me again with makeu- disturbing mental imagery, and poison me before leaving. If I tried to escape, or was freed, I would not get the antidote in time. I have placed myself into this coma to prevent the horrible affects of the poison, though many times I contemplated ending my life to deny the King and shade the pleasure of seeing how silly they could make me look- er, disfiguring my body. Yes._" Aryaok answered. _"When I felt someone washing off the mak- removing the disturbing imagery devices, I thought it might be an ally so I stayed ending my life, but if I am not given the antidote soon I will have to suffer greatly._"

Erragain only slightly lifted her head, "_Whas~~ tha~ poison do~~?_"

"_It gives elves really loud and foul smelling diarrh-KILLS THEM!_" Areyaok shifted her eyes back and forth, "_It kills them…by… leeching out, their, fluids…yes." _Erragain gave her a sympathetic look though she wasn't really listening, Areyaok increased the intense sensations of pleasantness, "_Never mind just get me to the antidote!_"

"E_yaaa~~!W-W-W-W?~_"

"_My people have it but you would not be able to enter our lands for it, your only option is the Garden, they have Peptobis- the antidote I need, and they will be needing my information anyway._" Areyaok nodded firmly, mentally crossing her arms though her cheeks burned. "_Their location is secret and very far, I shall give you mental instructions to their location but you have to promise me you shall never reveal this information to the King, or anyone who wishes harm upon the Garden, Elves, Dragons, Kittens, or any being of the free world. Do you understand?_" Areyaok waited for a response but received none.

"_Erragain?_" She turned and nearly crossed her eyes. Erragain stared at her vibrating like a bumblebee wing, her entire body a blur and all her skin a bright rosy color from sensory overload. "_Woops!_" Areyaok gasped drawing back the overwhelming waves of emotion and sensation. Erragain flopped onto the floor, unable to move, Areyaok lifted her brow and bent over her. "_S-sorry._" She said, bowing, she then gently gave Erragain the instructions and turned her back again. "_N-Now, get me there and don't contact me again unless you have no hope of reaching the Garden, because I'll have to tell you important secrets._ _F-Farewell Erragain, Rider of Dragons… my life is in your hands._" Areyaok said mystically before her consciousness began to withdraw completely back into itself.

"_~ooookay~_" she answered meekly. Erragain weakly opened her eyes to see she was laying on the ground spread eagle. Mattresstag and Turcozy where standing over either side of her. She paused a moment as they stared at her, and then her skin slowly turned bright red from toe to head. "Everything's fine we have to go the Garden to get an antidote for Areyaok which is her name so she can give the Garden important information and not stab me in the brain or do magic finger feather touchy massage things I think I need to lye down for a while." She said simply. Mattresstag and Turcozy slowly looked at each other then quietly stood and went about cooking a meal, cleaning scales, or any other business.


	12. Flight through Dilemma Answers

**Flight through Dilemma Answers**

"I'm kind of lost here." Erragain said silently. A vast expanse of dunes spread to the horizon like ripples on the ocean, bursts of wind twirled the reddish gold sand into the air, scraggly trees grew on scattered patches of solid ground-ground any farmer would have declared unfit for crops and shot. The imposing desolation was barren of any animals, aside from two humans on two nameless horses, and one elf on a bright light blue dragon.

"The instructions said we needed to cross the Hadarack dessert didn't they?" Mattresstag asked, sighing in the heat.

"Yeah, but in her mind it was a great expanse of endless sand, dunes as far as the eye could see, I was sure we would have trouble finding water and food but…" Erragain turned looking behind her as they slowly left the strip of sand no larger than a well used rode, "…it's like we didn't even cross it at all."

"She _is_ an elf you know, perhaps when she last was here it was much much larger." Mattresstag shrugged.

"But it's more like a dried river bed, seriously it took us almost no time to cross it. We even tied Areyaok to Turcozy's belly so she would be out of the harsh sun…" Erragain shook her head sadly.

Mattresstag raised her eyebrows, "Really? I thought he suggested it just to see if you would do it." Erragain scowled, but then became slightly suspicious.

"Well, in any case now that that's done we have to find the Bore mountains, said to be the largest mountains on all of Alageeseseeya, so large they scrape the sky and resist even dragon flight to the top!"

"You mean those?" Mattresstag pointed at the very normal looking mountains in the distance surrounded by bright green grass and lush fields. They didn't even have snow on the tops like the Back had. Erragain glumly shrugged and set a sour expression on her face.

"Phooey, and I wanted to fly Turcozy around them." Mattresstag smiled as they easily rode on their nameless horses across the wilderness and up into the foothills of the very average mountain range. As they got closer Mattresstag slowed her nameless horse and gave Eerragain a very reproachful look.

"Now remember, just because they look average doesn't mean they aren't dangerous, for all we know they could be infested with slavers or giant wolves, bears, and boars that could give Turcozy trouble. Understand?" Erragain nodded becoming a little apprehensive; they continued upon the trail but despite all of Mattresstag's warnings, they saw nothing. No people, animals of unusual size, or even a variety of animals of regular size, it was a strange and aloof place where only the forest reigned. It was altogether rather pleasant in fact until Turcozy called a warning to them from above.

"_Do not panic, but, there comes an army of Burgals a few leagues behind you._" Erragain and Mattresstag looked up instinctively instead of behind them.

"Burgals? We'll have to move swiftly, those beasts are a terror in battle, I still have a few scars from last I fought with them." Mattresstag said, but Erragain shook her head.

"It's not really Burgals, just a bunch of fat men in drag pretending to be Burgals under the King's command." she said reassuringly.

"_No, they stand well over six feet tall with gray skin, wire-brush black hair, and curling horns like a mountain goat that flow out a span past their outstretched arms. I think I would know the difference between Burgals and burly, bulbous, barbarians._"

Erragain eye's nearly popped out of her head, "B-B-B-Burgals!" she squeaked.

Mattresstag sighed, "We'll have to go on foot from here."

Erragain did a double take, "What? Why!" Mattresstag paused, looked thoughtfully, and finally shrugged.

"I-I honestly don't know why I just said that…"

"Well forget that, I'm riding!" Erragain spurned on her nameless horse, which was originally Prom's but was now hers though she didn't know what became of the other one. Mattresstag followed suit. They made far better time on nameless horseback than if they had tried running on foot the rest of the way, eventually they came to a waterfall.

"What now, do we dive in and swim under the falls?" Mattresstag yelled over the noise.

"What? No, we might drown from the pressure of the water pulling us down, we have to knock on the rock three times and speak the magic words!" Erragain jumped off her horse, Mattresstag's cheeks burned. "_Turcozy, come down and release Areyaok to us!_" Erragain cried, though she had no reason to; she then hefted a large rocked, knocked three times and shouted; "Ohwhatagooseiyam!" and then waited. And waited. And waited. Turcozy had landed by then, Mattresstag moved quickly to pull Areyaok out from under his belly.

"_Why do we wait here?_" he asked.

"_I don't know! I tried the magic words, I knocked! But it won't open!_" Erragain answered with fear and worry thick in her voice.

"_No, I mean, why do we not attack the Burgals?_"

Erragain blinked at him, "_That's crazy talk! I can't fight an army of Burgals, even if I had a proper Rider's Blade and knew a bunch of magic stuff! How can we possibly attack them?_"

Turcozy only wrinkled his lips in a kind of dull smugness, "_Can Burgals fly?_" Erragain opened her mouth, lifted a single finger, paused, went to speak again, and then her eyes lit up.

"_Ooh! Let's drop rocks on them!_" she grinned. Turcozy only bared his teeth in what could have been a smile if his fangs weren't longer than Erragain's fingers.

"_Not exactly what I had in mind, but it will do._" Erragain quickly related their plan to Mattresstag as well as giving her the instructions to knock and repeat the magic words. Which she did, pounding the rock repeatedly and screaming 'ohwhatagooseiyam' over and over. Meanwhile Erragain and Turcozy took flight, Erragain scooped up a handful of rocks and they passed over the great march of Burgal as she dumped the tiny stones on top of them. They shrieked in fear at the sight of the dragon –I mean, who wouldn't?- and Erragain could distinctly hear the 'tink' of the little rocks striking their battle armor.

"_This is awesome!_" she shouted, though she didn't need too. Turcozy was silent as the tiny rocks bounced harmlessly off the army's armor.

"_Are you sure you don't want to use something just a little bigger?_"

"_No, why?_" Erragain said puzzled. Turcozy shrugged, then he too scooped up a great deal of rocks. Together they dropped the pebbles and fist sized missiles on top of the Burgals who screamed and flailed in panic despite being unharmed. Well, mostly unarmed.

"My eye!" screamed one.

The leader of the Burgals, a broad and massive monster of a monster beat his massive chest, roaring in defiance of the fist-size rocks which bounced off them. Turcozy snarled and hurled a pebble at him. Of course, a pebble to Trucozy was a rock the size of a person's head, and it was being thrown by a Dragon _in flight_. The sheer speed of force struck the Burgal leader in the head soundly and he collapsed like a sack of hammers. Erragain laughed shrilly, Turcozy nodded, pleased. Now the Burgals were really struggling; they soon regained their bearings however and the next time the hail of stones fell, they continued the march forward, heedless of the rocks.

"_Blast they've adapted, we have to get back to Mattresstag and see if the way is open yet._" Erragain wailed, Turcozy growled deeply within his throat and banked sharply. They came back to the waterfall and found Mattresstag still hitting the wall continually and saying the magic words over and over. When Turcozy approached she threw down the rock in disgust.

"This is folly, we are obviously in the wrong place!" she shouted rubbing her wrists. Turcozy looked at the waterfall skeptically.

"_She's right, I've seen the Elves' memories, we're on the wrong side!_" Mattresstag looked at them both incredulously.

"What are you, dyslexic?"

"Who cares what side we're on, it's a huge wall of stone, they are bound to have scouts or guards or somebody watching the main entrance! They know we are and here and that Burgals are chasing us, they just won't let us in for some reason!" Erragain finally spat. Turcozy and Mattresstag were surprised but couldn't comment on it as suddenly the Burgals burst from the woods behind them.

"BURGALS!" Mattresstag shouted.

"OPEN THE DOOR BLAST IT!" Erragain also shouted. Turcozy turned and leapt wading into the massive beast men with a roar of defiance; there were cries of agony and the Burgals quickly backed away trying to form a defensive line of spears and bring their black arrows up to bear. He would not last long against an army, not pinned in this canyon. Erragain looked to Mattresstag and did the only thing she could think of, unleashing a great battle cry which echoed off the rock walls and inspired fear for ages to come… she dove into the falls to try and reach the other side. Mattresstag called after her, but even she could do nothing as Burgal arrows flew past her. Erragain found herself trapped by the cold water, pinned easily by the sheer force. Yet, down here, it was calm; serene, as if all the world was miles away and she had nothing to fear. The cold sapped her strength, the rush of water pounded the air from her, she had no more will to fight.

"_ERRAGAIN!_" Turcozy's voice filled her, shaking her very bones with its deep bass and she snapped to life. She struggled, kicking, pushing but the waters were too great; they held her like firm hands on her forearms… which… lifted her up? Erragain gasped for air as the arms pulled her above the surface, a short yet broad man with a massive beard ripped her from the water. She was tossed like a rag doll up onto his shoulders. Noise came screaming back to her as she saw men in exotic jumbled uniforms fighting off the Burgals with arrows, spears, and Turcozy shredding a path too her. The wall was open now and Mattresstag was also being pulled inside.

"_A dwarf!_" Erragain blankly realized, further thoughts left her as she was outright carried through a stone doorway followed by the rest including Turcozy. A rain of arrows kept the approaching Burgals at bay until the cliff face slammed shut, Erragain coughed harshly, getting to her feet as she found she was surrounded by an assortment of men and dwarves. Each dwarf was barely four feet tall, but all of them had to be at least that wide in the shoulders, they looked like they had been squashed by a gigantic foot. Unfortunately Erragian's attention was then drawn to the bald man in purple robes holding a dagger to Mattresstag's throat. Erragain's jaw dropped.

"Stop! If you use magic, do or say anything that I do not tell you to then I will kill your lovely friend here, who was so kind to mention you're a Rider. Don't think I won't know if you draw upon the power; you can't hide anything from me!" He said in a sharp dangerous voice as he pulled Mattresstag back with him, "Now follow me in silence, or she dies."

"_What do I do Turcozy?_" Erragain asked, she turned and gasped as she saw just how bloody and beaten Turcozy was.

His wings were pierced by several arrows, his face and nose cut with jagged slashes, and even along his sides rested many great stab wounds. "_Follow; do not fear, I will protect us._" The balding man and dwarves, including the one who saved Erragain marched down a long stone hallway at least thirty feet deep in the rock, and just as wide. It ended abruptly in great doors that opened into a huge white room which could easily accommodate Turcozy. Every surface of the room was made of white marble, much like spilled milk on glass, reflecting ghostly versions of everyone who entered. Again Erragain opened her mouth, aghast.

"Do not speak! It must wait until you have been tested." He shoved Mattresstag over to one of the warriors, who pressed a sword against her neck. The bald man clasped his hands together softly. "Remove your weapons and slide them to me." A dwarf unbuckled Mattresstag's sword and dropped it on the floor with a clank. Uncertain of what was to happen Erragain removed Your'rock which somehow found its way back to her and slid it onto the floor. "Now step away from your dragon and slowly approach me." Commanded the bald man. Puzzled and afraid, Erragain moved forward. When they were a yard apart the man said, "Stop there! Now remove the defenses from around your mind and prepare to let me inspect your thoughts and memories. If you try to hide anything from me, I will take what I want by force… which would drive you mad. If you don't submit, your… compan…ion…. will.. be…" he never got to finish as Erragain's eyes grew wider and wider as he spoke and she began to cover herself protectively, to the point of turning bright red and tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

The bald man looked at her lamely. "To be sure you aren't in Galbatrossmatrix's service and to understand why hundred of Burgals are banging on our front door!" quickly growled the bald man, his close set eyes shifted from point to point with cunning speed. "No one may enter Farthan Durr without being tested!"

"Areyaok is dying you pervert!" protested Erragain.

"Silence!" roared the bald man, pressing down his robe with thin fingers, "Until you are examined, your words are meaningless."

"Dying!" Erragain knit her brow, covering herself more.

"It will have to wait! No one will leave this room until we have discovered the truth to this matter. Unless you wish-" The dwarf who had fished Erragain from the lake leaped forward.

"Are you blind, Egghead bald? Can't you see Areyaok is lying on the floor not two feet from you dying? We can not keep her here if she's _dying_. Ajarhead and the King will have our heads if she's allowed to die!" The bald man's eyes tightened with anger, after a moment he relaxed and smoothly spoke.

"Of course, Oarstick, we wouldn't want that to happen." He snapped his fingers and the men quickly lifted Areyaok up and inspected her face.

"It's the dragon-egg courier, Areyaoka!" one gasped.

"What?" exclaimed the bald man, the dwarf, Oarstick's eyes widened in astonishment... at them. The bald man fixed Erragin with a steely gaze and said flatly, "You have much explaining to do." Erragain looked at him innocently with a look of complete terror.

"I told you who it was, she's been poisoned by Sickand Brag, she said you had the antidote."

The bald man's face became inscrutable, except for his lips which flew about his face like he was going to sneer, sneeze, or possibly vomit and couldn't settle on which. "Very well, take her to the healers and tell them what she needs. Guard her until the ceremony is completed. I will have new orders for you by then." The warriors nodded curtly and carried her out. Erragain watched them go and sighed in utter relief.

"Enough of this, we have wasted too much time already, prepare to be examined." Erragain covered herself fixing the bald man with a look as if she were set upon by a wild animal. Everyone standing beside them looked at the bald man suspiciously, bending low to whisper. The bald man's eyes shifted and sweat dripped from his bald head making him look even more suspicious.

Oarstick spoke up, "You'd better not harm her, Egghead bald, else the King will have words for you." The bald man looked at him irritably, then faced Erragian with a small smile.

"Only if she resists." That was it, Erragain squealed and danced away behind Turcozy. The bald man gaped with his mouth open and all the guards jumped in place, but nobody did anything else.

"Egghead!" Roared Oarstick.

"I didn't touch her!" the bald man held up his hands. Then he quickly recovered, "This is obviously a ploy to force us to allow her to enter! All who have passed through here have been so probed; it is no different with her just because she is a Dragon Rider!"

"Shouldn't it be?" Oarstick said, "I mean, haven't we been waiting for a Dragon Rider to come back, give us hope to defeat Galbatrozzmatrix? If we violate her mind won't she refuse to help us, and if she isn't our enemy, doing so would certainly make her one." The bald man's bald head grew a deep crimson.

"I have said enough! If she does not submit then her friend will die!"

"I didn't realize the Garden were murderous brigands willing to kill two girls who they just rescued, hiding behind the skirts of the mountains while true warriors fought against the King." Mattresstag sneered. The warrior holding her drew the blade tighter, a line of blood formed.

"You see? This is what you would allow into our sanctuary? The last place we have to flee too?" The bald man said openly, "I am the only one trying to keep us safe in this room and all I ask is to probe the minds of these intruders so make sure they come not to destroy us!"

"Probe the Dragon first." Oarstick said flatly.

"What?" The bald man gaped.

"You heard me; it's obvious this little slip of a half drowned girl can't harm any of us even if she does know magic, I just saved her life for goodness sakes. The truly dangerous one in this room is the Dragon. It's a _Dragon_. So obviously if you wish to protect us so much, do the Dragon first." Egghead bald looked up at Turcozy who used this precise moment to lock him in a glare that could eat souls.

"I…" he popped open his mouth. "Stop this insubordination! If you question my methods you should have stopped me all those years ago as I kept the Garden safe! Why do you question me now when we are at our weakest?" he snarled, avoiding Turcozy's gaze. "Now, I am going to probe her mind and that is final!" The bald man reached out his hand, teeth bared and eyes flashing! Erragain ducked behind Turcozy. Moments passed. Then a few more. The bald man stood straining, his breath coming in short gasps, Erragain peeked slightly out from behind Turcozy looking to see if the coast was clear, obviously unaffected.

"_I think not._" Turcozy's voice boomed through everyone's minds. The bald man recoiled. "_Know this, I am Turcozy, Dragon of Erragain. He who has come to the Garden to offer aid by my flesh, blood, and fire. I have already bled for you, thinning the enemies at your gates, and carried upon my back the body of one who is your own. If you think I have done all of this to allow foolish humans to tear the mind of my Rider asunder, then you had better kill us all now and end any hope Alageeseseeya has for freedom. But I promise you, I will let no one -NO ONE- harm my Rider, even if I must tear down the whole of Farthan Durr with my own claws! Let the Garden know, this day,_ a Dragon_ calls!" _He then unleashed an ear splitting roar that shook the very bones of the mountain, the bald man and warriors stared in open mouthed awe, even Oarstick gripped his axe fearfully.

Suddenly doors opened on the opposite side, behind them. Through these stepped a darkly colored man with long shining black hair and a regal battle armor- he was followed by a man with a long beard in a grey cloak carrying a staff.

"What is the meaning of this?" he said firmly.

"Your majesty!" the bald man bowed, "I was simply trying to safeguard the Garden, but these intruders will not submit to the harmless search, and their Dragon has threatened to tear down all of Farthan Durr if I attempt it!" The dark man, obviously the King of the Garden, looked upon Turcozy and Erragain with a somber frown.

"Is this true?" Turcozy fixed the King with a stare, Erragain peeked out.

"N-No, your majesty… I-I'll submit to being searched…" Erragain said quietly, "…just not by him." she pointed with a small hand. The King looked to the bald man, his warriors and finally Oarstick.

"I see." he said in a quiet tone.

"Your majesty, I have faithfully served the Garden all these years, this is obviously a ploy to undermine our defenses by putting me out of the picture, and giving her someone she can control!" Oarstick stepped forward.

"Oh give it a red Egghead, it's obvious the Dragon won't let you do it and I for one don't feel like fighting a Dragon as well as an army of Burgals today, do you? If the lass wants another, perhaps gentler, person than we can find one. It's obvious none of us are going to leave Farthan Durr anytime soon so I suggest we compromise!" he then bowed to the King respectfully, "That is if it's alright with you, Ajarhead sir."

"Is this true?" asked the Ajarhead again. Turcozy continued to stare, Erragain only nodded and then kind of shrugged. "I see." he said in a quiet tone.

"Then your majesty, at least allow me to probe the other one's mind until another can be found. As you said we are under attack and every second counts!" the bald man said quickly. The King looked at Mattresstag, his brow knitted, then he snapped his fingers.

"Do it." he said simply.

Erragian gained enough courage to pop her head out, but she could only say: "N-no!" but the King raised his hand.

"I will make an exception for you, Erragain Dragonrider, but… I recognize her face. She is the Daughter of Moronzan the first and last of the forsworn." Erragian gasped, Turcozy snapped his head to her. Mattresstag only grimaced.

"Yes, it's true." her voice broke, "But no child chooses her parents. This is the only thing he ever gave me! Look!" she shouted, throwing the blade off her throat to lift her shirt. Several faced turned bright red, including Erragain's, but all she revealed was a small kind of brown smear that traced along her side. It looked more like a bruise than anything else. The bald man looked the others smugly.

"Yes, a truly terrible wound." Mattressstag glared at him, then looked down.

"Oh… wrong side…" she said with scorn, then she turned. Gasps filled the room, starting on her left hip a ropey white scar that began as a single point and then expanded to cover the entirety of her back, there was no inch of unmarred flesh. "He gave me this when I was only three, that was all I ever received for inheritance aside form a lifetime of torment at the hands of the Empire and distrust from his enemies because I was born!" she said thickly. Erragin covered her mouth. The King looked upon her with some compassion in his eyes, but still he bowed his head to the bald man.

"It is the only way."

Erragain felt a protest form in her chest, as the warriors again took her arms, but she could think of nothing else to say. "_Turcozy can you help her?_" she pleaded, as the bald man smiled viciously and clutched her forehead.

"_No._" Turcozy said with a strange touch to his voice.

"_What! Why not!_" Erragain gripped his scales.

"_Because._" he said just as strangely; before them the bald man began to shake, sweat forming on his bald head again and his teeth grimaced in frustration, Mattresstag's eyes were dead, her face, pure, unblemished steel. "_She will let none in her mind._"

"Enough!" Oarstick yelled gripping his arm and tearing it away. The bald man clawed his thin fingers and breathed through his teeth but the King's presence stayed his anger.

"Very well! Then until we can do a proper probe none of you shall leave this room. Is that understood!" he shouted, then immediately turned and scraped low before the King. "That is… if you majesty wills it." The dark man looked from Erragain to Mattresstag, and then to Oarstick, then he simply nodded and walked away. The bald man sneered at Oarstick once and followed, along with the contingent of warriors, and the man in the grey robe with a long beard and a staff.

"T-thank you." Erragain said quietly to him. "I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here.

"It is no trouble, if you are who you say you are." He then paused tugging once on his braided beard. "I'll make sure food is sent to you." he said carefully and then left. Erragain watched as Mattresstag sank to the floor.

"Is it true…?" she said quietly. Mattresstag bit back a deep pain and nodded her head, uncaring about the line of blood on her neck.

"Yes, but as I said-"

"I know." Erragain interrupted, "You've saved my life more times than I care to count and for that you have suffered and fought for me. If you're really an assassin, or secret agent, you could have well killed me or had me captured a thousand times by now. You don't have to explain yourself to me, I trust you Matty, and nothing they say will change that because I know who you are now, if it wasn't always who you were." Mattresstag looked at her then, with a face of complete shock. Suddenly hot blood ran down Erragan's face.

"Oh Turcozy! I forgot you were wounded, let me heal you!" she said.

"_Do not tax yourself._" He said finally laying down, "_and sleep while you can. We have not eaten nor slept properly for along while, if we must fight tomorrow, then we will need our strength. I will wake you if they return._" Erragian nodded and then set about healing his wounds, one by one. They were easy to seal, but once she was done, she was exhausted and collapsed against his side. Erragain was already asleep the moment the back of her head hit Turcozy's belly. Mattresstag sighed at her careless position, breathing lightly with the face of an angle beneath Turcozy's wing. Turcozy curled around her, and his eyes met Mattresstag's. They stared at one another for a long while, then Turcozy lifted his wing, outstretching it in invitation. Mattresstag could not stop the brimming tears this time, and she crossed over to them and settled down beneath Turcozy's great wing to sleep, safe and secure at least for one more night.


	13. The GloryBless childTest

**The Glory-Bless child-Test**

They slept well through the night despite the circumstances. When they awoke there was a fresh change of clothing and food waiting for them, all of them. Mattresstag changed first, behind Turcozy's wing, then began to eat along with Turcozy. Erragain was so starved she ate before anything else and only then went to change behind Turcozy's wing- however, Erragain stopped as she felt eyes burn into her back and turned like one made of stone. Naturally at that precise moment a handsome dark woman appearing from some unseen crack or crevice was overtly starring at Erragain's shiftlessness. "HEEEEEE!" Erragain cried wrapping Turcozy's wing around her like a towel.

"_GACK wings don't bend that way!_" he winced, bringing his other wing around to wrap her completely. All three stared at the darker girl dressed in regal gold robes.

"Oh, I should have knocked first." she said trying to move Turcozy's wing.

"Is the whole of the Garden, nothing but pervs?" Mattresstag shook her head.

"Who are you!" Erragain yipped.

The dark woman stopped, "Who me? Oh I'm nobody important, you may see me around a few more times but really I don't do anything vital to the Garden or anything, in fact I'm pretty useless." she said, though obviously her attire and posture spoke of royalty. Erragain quickly tried to place and lace her shirt. "I'm called Nasuedada."

"What do you want?" Mattresstag deadpanned.

"I'm just here to tell you my father, Ajarhead, King of the Garden, leader of the free peoples of Alageeseseeya would like to hold a meeting with you and that it shall be a war councils as there are Burgals and the King's men amassing outside our gates. You would be able to hear the pounding, but this room is soundproof to make it so no one can hear the screams of Egghead Bald's victims."

Erraggain and Mattresstag stared openmouthed, "You mean the people he probes don't you?" Erragain said nervously.

"Yeah, victims, didn't I say victims? Because I meant victims. He's evil you know. Wants to kill my father, Ajarhead, King of the Garden because he works for Galabtrossmatrix."

"W-wha?" Erragian's head was spinning.

"Oh yeah, everybody knows, it's terribly obvious but we like to let him think we don't because it's funny." she smiled brightly. Turcozy refolded his wings in the awkward silence that followed. The dark girl then moved forward and tried to lift Erragain's shirt.

"Yeeheehee!" she danced away.

"I thought you'd like to know Areyaok is doing okay and you can visit Mattresstag if you like." she smiled nonchalantly. Mattresstag and Erragain looked to each other in confusion. "Woops, jumped the arrow there didn't I?" she laughed lightly. Suddenly the doors burst open and numerous guards ran in scooping up Mattresstag like a sack of potatoes.

"What the-?" Erragain cried.

"Get your hands off me!" Mattresstage shouted as she was then carted off out of the room. Erragain climbed atop Turcozy prepared to go after them when Ajarhead, Oarstick, and several warriors rushed in after. The bald man was there too only now, there were _two_ of him. "Ah good you're ready to meet the people." they said in unison.

"Where are you taking Mattresstag!" Erragain yelled.

"She is being taken to a windowless room made of wooden bars where she will be allowed to read several books and rest in a comfortable bed until she proves herself in battle." Ajarhead said loftily.

"Oh, well, I guess that's okay..? She won't be harmed?" Erragain knit her eyebrows.

"Of course not, Daughter of Moronzan or not we are not savages who victimize little girls on a whim." Ajarhead stood regally. "Now come with us where you shall be tested in combat and magic by both the twin Eggheads."

Erragain sputtered, "Why!"

"I wish to send you to the elves to complete your training, but first must know your capabilities in battle before I send you to defeat and entire army single handedly." he answered, posing and sort of looking off to the left. Erragain gripped Turcozy's scales for reassurance, and he in turn took a mighty step forward. The leader of the Garden and many of the warriors scrambled back.

"Very-good-march-with-us-this-way." One of the twins said, as they _all_ all but ran before Erragain.

"_Easy Turcozy, we don't want to fight them all if we don't have too." _Erragain patted him, grateful for the display of strength despite her warning. Turcozy answered by lifting his head high, Oarstick stood beside them.

"Sorry about all this, I know politics can be confusing, but just wait until you see the people and city. Farthan Durr, a city carved from the purest marble by our ancestors who discovered a hallow volcano while searching for gold, and our famous gem: Iscedar Mirthrim, the Star Turquoise; a gem of such size, your Dragon could sleep upon it with ease, and of such beauty it is legend to all the dwarven peoples and our most beloved artifact!" he said grandly. Erragian seemed listless, but at least a bit more excited now because of the grand sights she would soon see.

"_Imagine that Turcozy, a gem bigger than you and your color!_" she felt the hints of a smile. They marched down another thirty foot long hallway and came upon another set of doors, behind which must have rested the great city of carved marble and massive gem! Opening them revealed-! a… loose… collection of stick houses… the dwellings were high upon the craggy sides of barren rock with bare amounts of grass floating on the rises. It could have been a volcano, once, and it was certainly hollow, there wasn't even a ceiling. Erragain frowned like only disappointed children can.

"Where's the-?" she was going to say but turning to look she noted a massive throng of people before her. Hundreds of people all dressed in assorted robes and golden jewels, all with weapons, and even more than them, dwarves, thousands of them. Some starred at her in anger, others in disgust, but most in fear.

"_ohgod-ohgod-ohgod-TurcozywhatdoIdooooooo?_" she thought.

"_Wave, smile, sing a ditty, anything!_" he said trying to fight back her panic for her. Erragain tried to smile but only managed to bare her teeth, with eyes wide in fright, she then lifted her hand but couldn't separate her fingers from their curled state of fear and only ended up clawing the air. The large crowd of people stared at her in utter horror. Suddenly someone in the crowd clapped and whistled; everyone stopped to stare at him. the clapping slowly ebbed, and the cheer, and then the sole person -now singled out- dropped his hands to his side and turned to leave, shunned. The crowd then warily turned back to Erragian and her Dragon; Erragain did her best not to faint.

"Good." Said one of the bald man-twins with a sneer. The group started marching forward again in absolute, utter, silence. Erragain was sweating bullets, and even Turcozy was beginning to feel agitated when suddenly an older woman ran to Erragain throwing a baby at her.

"BLESS THE CHILD ARRRGETLAMB!" she shrieked. Erragian flailed trying to catch the small bundle. Turcozy did an impressive duck lifting both wings up and snatched the babe from midair between the membranes of both wings. Erragain and he let out a sigh of relief as he slowly lowered it down to Erragain's outstretched hands.

"What are you, crazy!" Erragain shouted.

"You do not understand, her parents died in a fire, she has no one to take care of her but me! And I am old! I'm soooo old! I'm made of wrinkles and hate, look at me! I'm like a shirt left under a bed for three years; I can't do anything because I'm sooo old! I'm so old, and wrinkled, I'm really old! So you have to bless this child!" Erragain starred at here in utter astonishment, but before she could speak the rather average looking woman continued. "BUT YOU MUST! BLESS THIS CHILD, DO IT! OH GOD DO IT! JUST DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! BLESS IT! BLEEEESS IT! BLEEEEESSSSSS IIIIIITTTT!" she shrilled throwing her hands up and down and slamming herself against the ground while foam collected around the edges of her mouth. Erragian held the baby away from her with eyes larger than dish pans.

Turcozy looked back to her, "_If that is all she has to care for her, then perhaps you should bless her; she could use all the help she can get._"

"_We can't give it back to her!_" Erragain cried.

"_We certainly can't care for it, not if we must fight a war._" Turcozy sighed in return. Erragain grit her teeth, then looked to the helpless child in her arms, it was quickly decided; drawing upon the power she held the silver part of her hand to its forehead.

"W-"

"_WHOA!_" Turcozy said suddenly, "_Hold one a second, what do you think you're going to say?_"

"_I'm going to bless this child and save her from misfortune._" Erragain said reproachfully.

"_Tell me exactly what you are going to say, I would not have you make a mistake and curse this child to a life of torment unintentionally because of your ignorance of magic._ _Even a slight syllable change could have vast affects upon the poor things life._" Erragain was about to protest then her jaw snapped shut, what if she _had_ mispronounced a word?

"_You're right Turcozy, I'm glad I have you around to help me, I don't think I could have forgiven myself if I had cursed this child unintentionally. How stupid would that be?_" she laughed lightly.

"_It is no burden, that is why I am here, to help you Erragain, as I shall always be._" Erragain again felt a swell of love for him, but then noticed she had been holding the baby for quite some time in front of everyone during the silent conversation. The average looking woman had apparently tired herself out because now she only lay in a heap sometimes saying weakly. "bleeessssss eeet" Erragain nodded firmly and exchanged words with Turcozy, who confirmed their meaning for her and then spoke over the child.

"Mmmmmmay YOU be shiel-ded FROM misssssfortuuuuune. And-happy." She said regally. Erragain felt weak and drained, as if she had used a great deal of magic. Turcozy then craned his neck backward and touched his nose to the child's forehead as well. When he drew his nose back a 'V' followed by two dots and a double curved line beneath them rested within a silver circle there. The crowd gaped and gasped in awe at this marvel, some even screamed running away in fear. The original woman stood as well, ripping her baby from Erragain's arms and running away swiftly. Errgaian could have sworn she heard her yelling 'blessed baby for sale!' but she could do nothing more as someone else began shouting beside her.

"BY THE GOD'S BEARDS! ISCEDAR MIRTHRIM IS MISSING!" screamed Oarstick, every dwarf in the crowd looked up as one and they too gaped in utter horror at the great gem's disappearance. A massive mourning wail erupted from the crowd as the various dwarves smote their faces and chests, gnashed their teeth, and lamented the loss of their cultural heritage. Erragian and Turcozy quickly exited to a far path away from the madness of it all. They shortly arrived in a courtyard of some kind though the lamentations still followed them. They stood now in a great circle of people practicing with a variety of weapons. A man walked up to them with a dark beard and dark clothing carrying a sword on his shoulder which was so massive the blade dragged behind him like a plow, leaving a deep cut in the ground everywhere he went.

"Hail Dragon Rider, I suppose I am to test yo- what is all that noise about?" he snarled, looking behind them.

"Apparently Iscedar Mirthrim is missing…?" Erragain offered. The black clothed man shrugged.

"Alright, well, I'm Fred. I'm here to test the limits of your stamina and train you in the art of various weapons." He said pleasantly, but suddenly the bald man-twins stood on one side of Erragain and Turcozy.

"Well, now that _that_ is done, we shall test you with magic before you start banging pieces of metal around." they said in unison. Everyone looked to them, "It was ordered by Ajarhead himself." they sniffed, again, in unison.

Erragain looked at Fred who looked at them, "Can it not be someone else?" he said for her.

"No one else is strong enough." they glowered.

"How would you know? She hasn't been tested yet" Fred said.

They now fixed him with strong glares and simply turned to walk away, he looked to Erragian and Turcozy and shrugged his great shoulders. Erragain sighed and got down from Turcozy to follow.

"_Do not fear, I am here._" Turcozy reminded her, she placed her hand on his leg in appreciation. The twins drew a pyramid with an eye in the middle then stood within it.

"You shall complete the tasks we give you… that is all." they said. Erragain waited in apprehension. "Lift that stone to eye level." Erragain looked down at the small rock, they smiled cruelly at her, little did she know they planned to use their own power to force her to fail. Erragain bent down and picked it up, lifting up to her eye. The twins stared at her in stunned silence. She shrugged and Turcozy bent his head down so she could lift it up to his eye level. They looked at the twins expectantly. A few moments passed and one of the twins roared, "With magic you stupid insignificant fools!"

Turcozy plucked his head from his shoulders like a snake would strike. The other twin cried out in horror falling onto the floor, Erragain screamed as well, and even Fred was crying like a little girl. Suddenly a clear and vibrant voice called out, silencing them all. "Stop!" Areyaok stormed over, "Shame! Shame on you! You should know better! She scolded the remaining twin. "Now get out of my sight and never let me see you again!" she snarled, the second twin stood up shaking his fist at them.

"You haven't seen the last of us! I swear you'll pay of this outrage!" Areyaokay stabbed him through the chest with her sword. He looked down at the blade and his bald head sagged.

"What did I _just_ say about never seeing you?" she said.

The twin fell dead where he stood, "Blarrgh!" he said. The other twin, now headless turned his shoulders a bit, lifted his hands like he didn't know what to do, and then died as well. "...!" he said. Turcozy spat.

"Oh god I'm so sorry! I know we'll miss there power during the fight." Erragain said sadly.

Areyaok rolled her eyes, "Hardly, I just learned they were spies for Galbatrossmatrix, they would have no doubt turned upon us the next chance they got. It was better to remove them now before they betrayed us further." she huffed stoically. Erragain blinked, seeing Areyaok healthy, strong and confident for the first time was a true sight. Her raven hair flowed behind her, melting into the dark leather battle gears she wore which accentuated her curved features. Her eleven beauty was in full force, though she looked weakened. Her long ears stretching out behind her head hardly detached from her beauty, if they didn't add to it in an exotic way. She was so beautiful in fact Erragain felt a true fascination and admiration begin to bloom in her heart for her, she felt she could idolize her and become a strong person just lik- Areyaok slapped her in the forehead with the flat of her blade.

"DOW! What'd you do that for?" she cried, rubbing the sore spot.

"I have defeated you in battle Dragon Rider, but you have passed the test in my eyes. Therefore I shall accompany you to the elves to complete your training." Areyaok stood firmly, back straight and firm. Erragain blinked. "However, there is no time for idle chatter, even now Burgals tunnel beneath us and the King's men pound upon the gates. You must get dressed Erragain, and prepare for battle, War is upon us."

"W-what! Now!" she gasped, Areyaok looked down upon her harshly.

"No, not now, our scouts say they shall be upon us by the morrow however."

Erragain knit her brow, looked at her knees and then looked up firmly. She would do her best to follow Areyaok's example, "Alright." she said simply. Areyaok smiled and then helped her stand. Turcozy smiled as well. "I need to see Mattresstag first." Areyaok smiled slightly.

…

They were led to a small room made of wooden bars where Mattresstag sat reading in comfort. She greeted Erragain happily and told her how the Ajarhead had placed her within the cell to protect her from the Garden's wrath more then her own protection, and even went so far as to show her how flimsy the walls where by poking one with a finger and sending it wobbling over to fall flat on the ground. Once the guards had replaced it, she and Erragain sat discussing what was to come.

"Sounds like Areyaok is the real power here, are you sure you want to go to the elves after this though?" Mattresstag said, sitting comfortably on the bed.

"Well, if I have to eventually fight the King, I kind of want to learn all I can. The elves seem to have the best sword and magic skills in the land, so I guess I should learn from the best?" Erragain shrugged, sitting backwards on the chair. "Besides, I don't know what else to do with myself after this."

Mattresstag nodded solemnly, "If we even survive."

Erragain looked at her suddenly, "We will." Mattresstag was taken aback by her conviction. Then Erragian's eyes softened, "Where will you go after this?" Mattresstag looked slightly startled, being put on the spot, then she shrugged.

"I suppose I shall stay with you, I've nothing more to do and being on the run with company is a lot better than alone. I don't know what they've done with my horse or yours since they dragged us in here, but if I can not find him again, riding with a Dragon would be better than on foot."

Erragain smiled, "You and your horse seem close, did you ever name him?"

"What? No! Who names a horse? They aren't Dragons Erragain, don't be silly." she waved her off, Erragain frowned. "Still, I'd like a Dragon of my own really. I see you and Turcozy and I can't help but think how wonderful it would be to have my own companion through life, through thick and thin, happiness and sorrow. I don't care what color she'd be, but I'd call her Rose, because every rose has its thorns, you know?" Mattrestag said wistfully.

Erragain looked impressed, "Getting poetic on me now?"

Mattresstag smirked, "I blame all this good food and the books they bring me, I shall become a fat scholar if this continues." she burst out laughing, as did Erragain. "Then my boobs would be far bigger than yours!" Erragain stopped dead, Mattresstag slowly silenced and cringed; Erragain hit her with a pillow. "Blagh!"


	14. Mandrake Root and Mountain King

**Mandrake Root and Mountain King**

Erragain was still talking with Mattresstag when a dwarf came to her, bowing he humbly asked she follow him to their king. Erragain was confused slightly since she had already seen Ajarhead, but the dwarf turned slightly purple and explained that Ajarhead may have been considered a 'king of the Garden' but he was not the King here. So Erragain bid goodbye to Mattresstag and scooted off after the dwarf with Turcozy to meet the Dwarven King. They traveled a great distance, far greater than she had expected before they passed through some doors and Erragain was swept off her feet by the sight. The wall, the ceilings, the floors, all of it was the purest marble. Great pillars lined a seemingly endless hall with great huge glowing lamps of strange make hanging like chandeliers, and upon the walls themselves great carvings, hundreds of feet tall, showcased the history of the Dwarven peoples and held statues of its past kings in alcoves. She had never seen anything so massive, nor had she ever even imagined something so ancient feeling.

Even Turcozy seemed small in comparison to the large room. They walked further down a rich carpet covered in runes and a variety of colors before coming upon the end of the way. A great throne, carved from a single pieces of black marble, unadorned yet all the same it emanated a strength that whispered of the ageless being of rock. A familiar man, the one in the grey robe with the beard and staff who traveled with Ajarhead sat before them. "Hail, mighty Dragon Rider." he said with a thick Scottish accent. Erragain's eyes widened.  
"P-pardon my stare your Majesty, I thought the King of the dwarves would be… a dwarf." she said sheepishly.

"King? He is no king." a deep voice rumbled thickly; the man gasped at the voice, jumped up and bowed low. From beside the throne came a dwarf, older than any person Erragain had ever seen; his white beard was so long, even braided it stretched past his shoulders like a grand cloak and dragged upon the floor. In fact, Erragain didn't see the end of it as the hair flowed off into the darkness of the room. He wore golden mail armor, and carried with him a hammer so massive Erragain shuddered to think what kind of nails it would take for the task of its size. "You are dismissed." The true King rumbled.

"Ah, the throne is all warm, just as you like It." the man with the grey robe and staff said, he then quickly stood and fled down the hall. Erragain watched the spectacle with wide eyes, then kind of bowed as best she knew how; even Turcozy nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Rise Dragon and Rider, you owe me no tribute. I am Hrothgar, and this is my hall; where I serve my men golden mead, the finest on these isles. I have troubles, young rider, dealings with a beast who slays my men. A beast that I dread to speak its name." He said stoically, his voice rumbling like an earthquake.

"Burgals?" Erragain squeaked helpfully.

"What? Nay, not Burgals… I mean, yes, Burgals. Burgals bother my men and I would need your aid in dispatching them to safeguard my peoples. But… I know well enough that this can not be the reason you have come, for your arrival and theirs are sudden, especially in my eyes." He bent forward and sat slowly upon the black throne. "I am old human, even by our reckoning, old enough to have seen the Riders in all their fleeting glory, old enough to have spoken with their last leader, who paid tribute to me in within these very walls. Few are still alive who can claim that much. I remember the Riders and how they meddled in our affairs, I also remember the peace they kept that made it possible to walk unharmed from one corner of these lands to lands far beyond."

"And now you stand before me, a Ride whose like I have not seen within these halls in my entire lifetime. Even your Dragon, of very fine countenance, not have I seen his equal in these very walls. You are a strange pair, perhaps the strangest I have ever seen. So tell me then, with your own words and lips, why have you come to these halls?" Erragain looked at Turcozy, who looked at her reassuringly.

"You… wanted to see us…?" she said quietly.

The king waited a bit, and nodded; "Yes, but why have you come to these halls."

"Beeeecause we were led here?" she looked at Turcozy.

"Ah, lead by Fate, or perhaps you would call it Destiny then?"

"I'm pretty sure it was a Dwarf…" Erragain squinted.

"Nay, there is confusion here, I mean, why have you come to me? Now?"

"Youuuu'rrreee the kiiiiinng?" Erragain tried.

"Indeed, so you wish to pay tribute to me?" He raised his joined eyebrows.

"Nnnnoooooo…?" Erragain guessed. Hrothgar blinked, then, his face cracked with a smile easily visible within his massive beard.

"You are truly a puzzle, young Rider. I would have met you earlier, as the Garden's leader did, but my duties stayed me. I had to settle many fears that you came to take my throne, and the whole of Farthan Durr." He said in a deep voice.

"Sir, I can't even lift that throne, even with Turcozy, let alone a whole mountain, even if it is hollow!" Erragain pleaded. Again the King paused. The silence was like a tomb within the great halls of the mountain.

"Young one, what is your profession?" he pointed.

"…Dragon Rider?" she gave up. The king smiled kindly, very kindly in fact.

"It would seem the fears of my brethren are greatly exaggerated, a more innocent Lass I've never met before. You truly are the rarest person I've had in these halls; your honesty, and your mien is a great boon to these old eyes. To think there are still people in the world like you, perhaps it is not so dark an affair after all. Take good care of this Rider, Dragon, though for your choice alone, I see you are wise… perhaps wiser than even myself." Erragain looked at Turcozy who only looked at her and did a sort of loving smile with his eyes.

"His name is Turcozy, sir." Erragain said quietly.

"What was that? Tea cozy?" the King bent an ear closer.

"No Sir, Turcozy." Erragain shouted, the words echoing off the walls.

"Ah yes, our great Turquoise, its sudden disappearance has stuck us all, the Dwarves, deeply. Whatever foul mages have ripped it from us shall pay dearly for this insolence. You needn't worry yourself over it." he waved them off with a hand and continued to grumble to himself about its disappearance. Erragain looked worriedly at Turcozy, who raised his eyebrow.

"_I believe we have been dismissed._" he said finally. Erragain looked up and noted the king was brooding, deep in thought… or sleeping… she couldn't tell. Silently, they both turned and slowly left the hall of the king under the mountain hall king… dwarf. Once outside they were ushered up several flights of stairs to a huge cave in the rock face, a place where Turcozy and Erragain could rest in peace, separate form those below. Here they could finally, _finally_ sit and speak to each other over the events of the day. But even before Erragain could open her mouth a cat yowled. Startled, Erragain turned to see a strange creature, like a cat but a little larger and with massive ears. She had never seen it before.

"_Follow me._" a voice said in her mind.

"_Turcozy did you…?_" Erragain asked.

"_No, I believe it was the cat._" he answered.

"_Yes… it was me I am…_" the cat seemed to roll its eyes, "…_Solemn Bum… someone wishes to see you; alone._" Erragain looked to Turcozy, who shrugged somehow.

"_I shall come if you call._" He said, so, Erragain stood and followed. The strange animal led her on a merry chase down the stairs, down a hall, and through several doorways until she ran smack dab into a door. Erragain rubbed her nose and stood, the door then slid open revealing a humid room full of plants unlike any Erragain had ever seen; within the room, on the only chair, sat Angeluh the fortuneteller, Witch, and herbalist.

"So we meet again!" she smiled brightly. Erragain pursed her lips, wondering if she should enter. "Oh don't be like that! You should be glad to see me, though my craziness is a little lessened now that I can look myself again, huh?" she said. Erragain thought about it some more, and then shrugged inwardly and came in. "Now, in the real deal there was only one chair, but I always thought that was kind of rude to have you gallivanting along and not have a place to sit, so I brought an extra!" she motioned to a flopping kind of bag cushion. Erragain sat in it, sunk, and came to rest in a comfortable position. "So, are you suspired to see me? And Solemn Bum too! I can't believe we get to make an appearance, though this IS near the end of it all so it's only natural right?"

Erragain blinked, but felt at ease in her presence, she had a sense of reality about her despite her ramblings, and that was a lot more then she could say for a lot of people she had met recently. "I suppose it is good to see you, how did you get here?" she said finally.

"Why, my feet of course!" she smiled grandly. Erragain couldn't help but return it slightly. "That's the spirit! I don't know about you, but I've had a blast this whole time! You wouldn't believe some of the things I've seen and done in this new little corner of the world. I can't believe some of the silly little changes that have been done to make everything hilarious!" she snorted a laugh. "It's kind of sad it has to end so soon though, I mean I know this won't go on much beyond this point, after all they'll never make another movie, not the way they screwed things up but none the less it was nice while it lasted." She sighed. Erragain was again lost, but she was getting use to the feeling.

"What do you mean end soon?" she said pensively.

"Oh! Oh dear I'm so sorry, I keep breaking the wall. What I mean to say is, well I guess I should be saying is what happened to Bro- excuse me, Prom, and then you tell me about Mattress… Mattress…" she tried to speak but a sudden surge of giggles prevented her and she had to burst out laughing. "Mattresstag! I can't get over it!" she forced out with a smile. Erragain only frowned.

"Prom is dead…" she said quietly. Angeluh stopped and looked at her kindly.

"Oh, oh yes… I'm sorry, I forgot how he gets serious sometimes and throws a touching moment at you when you least expect it… I am truly sorry Erragain. He was a good man, in any universe." Erragain didn't understand but nodded anyway at the truth of her words.

"How can your cat talk to me by the way?" Erragain said suddenly remembering.

"Solemn Bum?" Angeluh giggled, "He's that werecat I was telling you about, a magical beast, the one that never got to give you important information. It doesn't matter though, since this doesn't continue." Angeluh said off handedly.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Erragain narrowed her eyes.

Angeluh looked to her, "Oh dear, is this going to get serious now?"

"You did it again, you talk like this is all some sort of game or, or, some kind of story or something…" Erragain furrowed her brow.

"Well dear, it is a story. Your story to be precise."

"What do you mean?" Erragain sat forward taking her heels in her hands to stay sitting up. "You talk about me like I'm some kind of character in a great adventure story, but I'm not and I never will be, Turcozy is the only amazing thing in my life and it's only because of him I've seen and done all I have. I know now you can really read the future, because I've done magic too, so I know you've probably watched me and that's how you knew to come here, but you make it seem like your above all of it. You're not an elf though, or a Rider, and if you were so powerful why didn't you stop Galbatrossmatrix yourself or warn the Dragon Riders?" Angeluh ran her bottom lip beneath her top teeth a few seconds, then she sighed.

"This is the story of your life Erragain, your story. You are the main character and it centers around you, all my actions, even if they were great, matter little in context to what you have and will do. I speak to you about the future and the past because I have seen them, but I haven't been there for them. I can't say I know you or everything about you; but I know you are a good person, a really good person. Your heart is pure, innocent, and kind. You've done some silly things, but that is how the world works. Through no fault of your own you have been placed in an extraordinary circumstance and given a life that is beyond your control." Erragain stood then.

"This isn't some daydream fantasy, _this is my life_! I could die today or tomorrow and there won't be a single word written or sung about me. I'm not important, and I won't ever be, even with Turcozy I'm still nothing more then a simple farm girl who did her best not to get killed. I'm not a hero, or even a sidekick, this is _real life_!" Erragain's voice was rising higher and higher, "Gallow died, Prom died, and something tells me I'll never see Roaring again! This isn't some joke, and if it is everyone else is in on it but me, Turcozy, and Mattresstag! And it's a cruel one! One I never wanted to be a part of, or asked to be a part of!" Erragain shouted.

"I've had no training, I don't even have any skills! I've been swept off my feet the moment I found Turcozy's egg and it's been nothing by chaos and confusion the entire time. _I don't want this_! I just want to live in peace with Turcozy far away from the King and any stupid story book notion of good or evil!" Tears began to fall before she knew it. "You make it sound like nothing I do matters or will ever matter, which is fine by me, but you also talk like 'this story' it going to end, and all I can see is my or Turcozys' death. And if he dies I'd rather die too! I don't care what world you think I'm in, what reality or whatever you're talking about, I love him and he loves me! _This is not funny!_" she finally screamed. Angeluh stared at her with wide eyes and even Solemn Bum sitting upon her lap looked at her with frightened curiosity. "I-I, I'm sorry." She said, and turned running from the room.

Tears still fell freely as she ran down the hall, wordlessly Turcozy found her and lifted her upon his back; together, they flew high out from the hollow mountain and into the sky where they were truly alone. They flew together, in silence, simply enjoying each other's company without need for words. Clouds drifted below and above them, the world itself far beneath them where the cares of armies, nations, and Kings could not reach. "What have I become, Turcozy?" Erragain whispered finally, "I'm only in the first years of womanhood, I don't even have boobs. Yet I've consulted with the leader of the Garden, the King of Dwarves, am pursued by another King, Galbatrossmatrix, and have traveled with Moronzan's daughter- whose father was slain by my teacher and friend the last real Dragon Rider. If my life is to be some great legend, what wisdom am I to give people that they haven't already learned? What feats can I achieve that an army couldn't do better? It's insanity! I should be back in Carveahall with Roaring, spending my days hunting in the Back, raising a family like a good little woman."

Turcozy took a long time to answer, letting his breath and heart beat fill the silence between them with warmth. "A hatchling; that is what you are, a hatchling struggling into the world. I may be younger than you in years, but I am ancient in my thoughts. Do not worry about these things, find peace in where and what you are. People often know what must be done, all you need do I show them the way. That is wisdom. As for feats, what feat is better than a life well lived? Honestly, genuinely, and fully? You speak as if your life meant nothing without meaning for others... but the meaning of life is not the same for all. The meaning of life is whatever one chooses to _give_ it meaning. That is why it is called the meaning, because it is your life and you make it meaningful to you."

Erragain bowed her head. "It's overwhelming. I feel as if I am living in an illusion, a dream where all things are possible. Amazing things do happen, I know, but always to someone else, always in some far-off place and time in stories long past into legend and myth. I grew up in a quiet place, at a quiet pace, but the moment I found your egg, everything changed. I've done amazing things with you Turcozy, things I could never have done on my own; those can't be the actions of the farm girl I am, or was. Something is changing me."

"Experience often does. Fate, Destiny, these are words for those who take comfort in not having a choice. I know, it is _we_- we who live life- that choose how we live our lives. As I have chosen you." said Turcozy, "Every age has it legends, heroes, and icons. Some are born into it, expecting it, but eventually they must choose without any guidance by their own past and experiences. This makes them better equipped for what lies ahead yes, but you and I know, no one is ever prepared for everything."

Erragain sighed, "I guess I should feel lucky I have you. I don't think I could have survived without you."

"Yes, but so say all that have a true friend with them through the best and worst of things. Do not make the mistake in thinking that having a Dragon will make life better or you any happier, remember, Galbatrossmatrix had a dragon as well yet he did not find happiness. He was not content. He chose to do great wrong, and he will never be happy, even if he ever should obtain his mad conquest. Why is this?" Erragain remained silent pressing the side of her face against Turcozy's neck. "Magic can not solve all of life's problems, nor can running from those problems. We do not know his past, his history, but we know his choices and even if did make them for the right reason, they are still the wrong choices. Take heart in this Erragain, your choices have been fair and true, you did as best you could, and for this you have lived your life in the same way."

Erragain closed her eyes then, "but they don't' write legends and stories about people like that."

"Don't they? What are heroes if not people who make the right choices in spite of everything else? They may not have greatest skills, but they have a great heart, and if they follow it great things will happen to them."

"How can you be so sure?" she sighed.

"Because I found you." his heart swelled with love for her then, and Erragain realized what he meant. He, a dragon, truly believed she was the greatest thing he had or would ever have in his life. Despite all his power, strength, and magic… he prized her above all else. His unconditional love for her was stronger than anything else in this world. Erragain was awestruck by this revelation, awestruck because she had not seen it before, and awestruck because he needing nothing else to be happy but her presence.

"Oh Turcozy." She said burying her face into his soft scales. "What am I supposed to do?" she sobbed with renewed love for him and worry for their future.

"Whatever you can. Each day. As all of us must."

They continued to fly in a deep silence now, Erragain resting far above the world. But, below her things continued and se saw the massing armies collecting around them, pounding upon the gates. Mattresstag was in there, and unless she wanted to leave everyone to a fate of slaughter, slavery, or worse she would have to do something. No, _they_ would have to do something. Erragain gripped one of Turcozy's neck spikes; they, together, would need to do something to save lives and end the madness of the king. And it was just as suddenly Erragain wondered if the King, after wiping out all other Dragons, had thought as she did and went mad because of it. "I'll do right by you…" she whispered, to Turcozy, to the world below. Slowly the bright blue Dragon, nearly invisible in the sky, circled the lonely hollow mountain, where war waited below.


	15. The Shadows Battle the Morning

**The Shadows Battle the Morning**

Erragain awoke with a warm and wet sensation on the side of her face, Turcozy had licked her. She blinked harshly until she noticed a dwarf ringing his hands nervously; he begged her to follow him in a very thick accent saying Ajarhead and the others were waiting, the Burgals below were mere hours away and they had to come up with a plan. Erragain flew down atop Turcozy to the ground below, there she met Oarstick who led her across the grounds to Ajarhead and the aforementioned others standing in the battle square from earlier. They were already in hot debate about what could be done, Arayaok was among them. They had no real plan of action that didn't amount to waiting for the Burgal to break in and ambushing them in the resulting bottle neck, but there were literally thousands upon thousands of miles beneath Farthan Durr; they could arrived anywhere and, Erragain realized with a start, the Dwarven city she had barely seen was actually called Trojanhelm. Ajarhead stated flatly the only plan was to have Erragain and Areyaok collapse the tunnels to force the Burgals to a single point, more argument ensured.

Finally Erragain asked why, instead of destroying generations of dwarven cultural heritage, they didn't just light fires at the front of all the necessary tunnels and smoke the Burgals out like one did a fox while hunting. Everyone immediately silenced at this and the plan was quickly, quietly, stoically changed. This new plan required no magic, and thus platoons of dwarves could accomplish it easily. Over each tunnel entrance they did not want attack to arrive from they created a large fire and then using a heavy canvas like material sealed off the end. Even with this the black and foul smelling smoke quickly filled the deep tunnels. They did this at each entrance leaving only a sparse few free for exit, they knew of the great success of their plan the moment the large tunnels openings actually began to billow with smoke. Erragain and Turcozy dressed for battle while all this occurred, putting on a well made light golden scaled vest and bracers, as well as full length greaves and a skull cap with dragon wing designs upon either side.

"_This is pretty isn't it?_" she asked Turcozy, admiring herself in her battle garb.

"_Yes, you look good in scales._" he said in slight chagrin. Erragain took the compliment all the same when the dwarves brought in a collection of plate armor sized for a Dragon. The wicked design of solid black with acid etched runes and primal markings all along its outside had Erragain marveling at its rugged beauty.

"The human armor smith's worked through the night," the dwarf said, "so we thought we would at least show it too you."

"This is Dragon armor isn't it? Wo- wait, what do you mean _at least_ show it to us?" Erragain asked eyebrows raised strangely. With that the dwarves promptly dumped the whole mess of tangled plates onto the floor.

"We've already selected _proper_ Dragon armor from _dwarven smiths_ that are matched to Turcozy's exact specification. They will fit him like a glove and won't slow down his battle prowess in the least." he said firmly, "and unlike the strange minded humans who designed this… cage for a flying beast, _our armor_ does not have a ruddy heavy mace to fit over the tail. You know, the most delicate part of Dragon flight? Like a Rudder of a ship? Like tying an anchor to it! what maneuverability!" the dwarves all laughed at his joke and then, sweeping aside the pretty, yet impractical armor, brought forth a gleaming metal of silver and gold. "Now _this_ is Dragon armor!"

Turcozy was then crawled upon by several dwarves who, after a bit of a struggle, attached the slightly heavy mesh of mail and plates. Turcozys' entire neck, except for the spikes along its ridge, was covered with triangular scales of overlapping armor. His belly and chest protected by the heaviest plates, while the lightest ones spared his tail. His legs and back were completely encased, yet his wings left bare. A single molded plate lay on top of his head, leaving his lower jaw free to bite and snap.

"_How do I look?_" he asked Erragain.

"_Scary._" Erragain answered truthfully, Turcozy was pleased. They were then ushered to the mouth of a cave overlooking the rest of the battlements as if being presented to everyone in all their full regalia. Erragain and Turcozy surveyed the army below, many dwarves in various rings, along with men in a variety of armors all surrounding a few central tunnel mouths which continued to smoke. Erragain could just make out a man on a horse surrounded by the men in the best armor; that must have been Ajarhead. While on the opposite side a ring of gleaming dwarves surrounded a golden blur with a long white cape that disappeared among their ranks; that must have been Hrothgar. Erragain then spotted a clearing that was between most of the tunnels, as if the others were waiting for them there. "_Well Turcozy, I suppose this is where we give each other a heart warming talk to prepare us for battle, something like are we one or something maybe?_" she said nervously. Turcozy gave her a singular look, turned his head, and roared.

It began low, a deep bass bellow like that of a rolling thunderstorm then rose and built impossibly, building on itself over and over into a trumpeting scream that again seem to shake the very mountain itself- a sound which normally would bring fear and death to the free peoples of Alageeseseeya but now, on their side, it gave them awe and hope- a resounding cheer answered and Turcozy looked to Erragain again with a smug, assuring look. Erragain smiled; what more did they need say to each other? She climbed atop Turcozy and they launched from the rock face, circling over the free army who cheered them as they passed until they finally landed in the clearing. The cheering ebbed to heartened silence and anticipation, everyone's courage bolstered. Erragain herself was heartened, but by more then Turcozy's presence, Oarstick, Areyaok and even Mattresstag stood waiting for her.

"You guys!" she said gleefully, Areyaok looked stoic while Mattresstag smiled.

"They freed me to prove myself in battle, even gave me back my Warhorse." she said "and, I decided to name him… how does Toenail sound?" she smiled brightly. Erragain grinned back.

"A fine name." she radiated. "Areyaok, are you well enough to fight?" Erragain turned her attention to the elf.

"Don't compare me to your kind Human, both men and women fight in my culture." Areyaok said coldly, Erragain wilted a bit.

"I meant the poison, did you get the Peptobi-"

"Ah hahahaha! Oh that yes! I am _fine_." She interrupted hastily, looking around and fixing Erragain with a hushing look. Erragain only knit her eyebrows and sighed.

"Well I'm glad you guys are here, this will be my first battle… erm… war… this is my first fight!" Erragain chirped. Mattresstag smiled kindly, Areyaok looked off into the distance and Oarstick grinned broadly.

"Don't worry Erragain, your friends are with you." Oarstick said.

"_All of them._" Turcozy replied. Erragain smiled, near tears in her eyes;

She bravely nodded, "Right!"

…

Within the hour Burgals came streaming out of the tunnels, coughing, gagging, and barely able to move. The resulting 'war' was joined and disappointingly short. Many had expected a truly epic battle of blood, steel, and impressive feats of combat, but sound strategy won out over all. The Garden quickly rounded up the few Burgals who weren't dead from lack of oxygen and the Dwarves finished off any that proved too strong and blood hungry to surrender. Erragain was vastly relieved she wouldn't have to kill anyone today when just as suddenly the doors to Farthan Durr gave in to the relentless pounding and the King's army entered in a stream of red and black armored men, like terrible ants. The dwarves were the first to leap into action, their archers cut down those that arrows could, and they rushed to meet the rest. This then was a true battle, as behind them came more Burgals who waded into the much shorter dwarves with ease.

Areyaok and Mattresstag stood back unleashing a hail of deadly arrows, while Turcozy leaped like a cat decimating the lines by a swift spiral of claws, tail, and teeth only to bound away before any more blows could land on him. Erragain reserved herself behind a shielded handed to her at the last second with the imprint of a great oak tree, which she hid behind and safeguarded Turcozy's vulnerable wings or healed minor wounds when she could. The Burgals were the main target, being stronger and larger than the others, Turcozy fell upon them like fat grey mice, and scattered the King's men in the process for the dwarves and Garden to clear away. Still more Burgals emerged from the tunnels, the hardest to survive the toxic smoke, and they too caused a disturbance among the armies nestled in along the flat ground, but this only proved to prolong the battle, not turn the tide.

At one time Erragain was plucked by her shield away from Turcozy and thrown by a Burgal a distance away; she rolled on the ground and stared in horror at the carnage which surrounded her. The Burgal came charging for her with his great club raised, Erragain swiftly withdrew You'rock which was still bent. The Burgal froze when he saw her weapon and his face showed utter confusion, then his face cracked and he started to laugh, a blade from behind stopped his laughter. The massive body toppled over nearly onto of Erragain and behind it stood Angeluh, wearing a long red cape over outlandish flanged armor enameled black and green. She bore a strange two-handed weapon, a long wooden staff with a sword blade attached to each end. "Your story." Angeluh smiled kindly, then she laughed wildly, "They say 'Bllearrrgh!' when you kill them!" she winked and danced off, "'X's for eyes!" she shouted, followed by a small feral looking boy with a black dagger. Erragain waved in thanks, and called for Turcozy to retrieve her, but he was pinned by a row of Burgals with long spears. They tried to keep him at bay and avoid his swinging talons and tail, then stab at his eyes when he lunged. Turcozy roared at them in rage, and simply pounded his wings once to gain air over them easily. They raised their spears dumbly and his tail broke their lines.

Turcozy landed with a great impact nearly over Erragain as she swept out his tail and long neck at unseen dangers. Erragain didn't flinch as he did so, instead climbing onto his back quickly. By unspoken consent they took flight, taking a respite from the madness. Erragain shook from the blood rush and her muscled ached with fire. While she regained her strength Turcozy made scattering dives among the Burgals and men of the king's army; drawing their arrow fire which wasted itself on his plate mail, or scooping up an unwary foe to toss him like a bowling ball into his fellows. Turcozy was devastating from the air as well as the ground; the kings men were shaken by his passing and the Burgals shrank from his raking claws, these distractions proved perfect for those on the ground who were heartened by his looming shadow. Erragain was given a unique perspective of the battle from high above; she saw there were three distinct battles.

There was a contingent of dwarves led by Hrothgar who continued to stave off attack from the tunnels to the east, and Ajarhead led a wedge of Garden and dwarves against the flood of Burgals and men to the west, and in the center of it all stood a ring of archers where rode Mattresstag and Areyaok to unleashed precision death. All around them upon the heights stood the weakened or old using signal fires and code to conduct the battle below. It was a mass of chaos yet all coordinated in a way, but what disturbed Erragain most… was the lack of enemy leadership. Turcozy had planned in his mind all along, and thus Erragain became aware of it when their minds touched, to take out the generals of any attack force and thus create confusion among their ranks. But there didn't seem to be any generals anywhere, no leaders, just a rush of men and Burgals who fought in small groups. The whole of it, compared to the presence of Ajarhead, Hrothgar, and their generals seemed ludicrous. There was no way the King's army, even bolstered by Burgals could defeat a well organized force without any leadership. Then, a peculiar feeling struck Erragain soundly.

"_Turcozy, land by Areyaok! I have to talk to her!_" she said. Turcozy swooped low and circled back to the ring of archers, Areyaok continued to unleashed death even when Turcozy landed beside her. "Areyaok, you're watching out for people attacking us with magic right?" Erragain shouted over the sounds of battle.

"Of course! Do not compare me to your ki-" Areyaok began to say.

"Have you felt anyone?" Erragain continued.

"No, actually I have not. It is as if they have completely forgotten they can use magic while attacking us, it is very curious." Areyaok paused in her draw.

"Me and Turcozy haven't seen any enemy generals either." Erragain said.

"What?" Areyaok lowered her bow, "Not even one? I had thought you and Turcozy would be set after them, so I did not worry when I saw none myself. Are you sure you haven't seen any?" she said coming closer.

"No, though I guess I'm not very good at telling that sort of thing, would you like to see from Turcozy' back yourself?" Erragain offered, leaning down. Areyaok tightened her jaw and looked around. The ring of arches, where Mattresstag stood still firing seemed safe enough to leave and she had to see with her own eyes.

"Very well but we shall be quick." she said. Turcozy narrowed his eyes slightly, stopping her in her tracks…a great shadow descended upon the whole of the battle. The opening of Farthan Durr, the hollow mountain, became darkened by a storm cloud; a storm cloud which moved.

"SSSS~SSSSSSS~SSSSSSSS~SSSSSSSS~SSSSSSHADOW BAT THING!" a shrill voice screamed on the wind, the cloud congealed revealing a horror of smoke, shadow, and hate. "BWA HA HA HA HA HAAA~HEEE~HAAAA!"

"Impossible!" Areyaok gaped in astonishment.

"What is that thing!" Erragain cried.

"_Dark magics, he must have taken the lives of his own men to create such an abomination!_" Turcozy growled in disgust. The circle of archers turned all of their attention to the descending darkness, Turcozy roared in challenge, pounding his wings to rise and meet it. On its back rode Durduh laughing gleefully. A row of mangled teeth gaped wide, large enough to swallow Turcozy's head whole. Turcozy did not even hesitate; he flew straight for it, pounding his wings to get lift, while it dove lazily from above. At the last second before they collided, Turcozy rolled so Erragain was upside down and raked the beasts' belly with his talons. Then he did a loop so Erragain was once again right side up and flew after it. The beast howled in pain and Durduh screamed in rage, he turned to them as they pursed it. "_Erragain, be ready with your shield!_"

Durduh pulled his hand back and hissed something lost on the wind, then he threw his hand forward shooting a ball of red and orange flame at them. Turcozy rolled to the side to avoid it, Durduh laughed, and threw another then another. Each one Turcozy ducked below, or twisted to avoid. "_I tire of this!_" he said calmly.

"_What do we do Turcozy? I can't use magic like him!_" Erragain said worriedly.

"_I shall knock him from his perch and tear that thing apart; you use your sword to stab him through the heart!_"

"_You'rock? but it can't stab anybody._" She ducked beneath a ball of flame.

"_What? No, a real weapon, you still carry that toy?_" Turcozy nearly missed dodging another ball of fire.

"_Prom gave it to me…_" she said quietly. Turcozy was silent for moment.

"_Then I shall have to be a better weapon._" He snarled. Pounding his wings even harder, Turcozy closed in on them, Durduh shrieked with laugher as he threw fire at them again and again. "_You shouldn't play with fire tiny shade…_" Turcozy swooped down upon him with wings and claws splayed wide like a great bird of prey, taking a fire ball directly to his chest which bounced off even as it burned him. "_…you'll get burned!_" Turcozy unleashed a roar and more, a line of bright white and orange fire streaming at them from his jaws! The shade gasped in terror and forced his beast to roll to protect him, giving Turcozy the perfect angle to land and grip into the monster's underbelly with his talons; the impact sent the shadow horror downward as again and again Turcozy' claws laid into it and his fire burned.

With a shattering howl of agony the beast crashed through the solid marble wall of Farthan Durr into Trojanhelm itself, where two monsters rolled in the rubble and dust across the floor. . . . Erragain found herself on the ground, unharmed, but there were no sounds of Turcozy and the Shadow monstrosity. All was deathly silent, even the roar of battle was far from them here. Erragain stood slowly, she was completely unharmed, but sore from the battle before. She resolved to add some kind of seating belt or legs straps to the saddle so she wouldn't fall off so easily once this was over.

"_Turcozy?_" she called. Her mind could not find him. "TURCOZY?" she shouted.

"Ssssso." A deathly whisper answered her, her heart nearly stopped. From the dust as thick as smoke came the shadow of the shade, his outline, and his white flesh appearing completely unharmed. He carried in his hand the scratched white blade. "Lost your dragon have you?" Erragain stared at him in shock.

The shade sneered, and approached her. "What will you do now little rider? Your shield is gone, your dragon lost, and your army far from you. You have nothing to protect you." His eyes burned with madness, sheer joy in the use of his power and the love of abusing it. Erragain used the only thing she could, the one thing she had left, her mind. Visualizing a great dagger of ice she thrust into Durduh's defenses. The shade seemed surprised by this and batted away the monolithic blade easily with a black wall. Erragain did not give up however, she brought to bare the image of Mattresstag's bow, unleashing a white arrow, but this too the shade pressed aside yet with more difficult. Erragain then summoned Prom's long staff like a great spear, this hammered the shade's defenses causing him to pause in his step before it too was batted away.

Erragain gritted her teeth and began to visualize the red blade of You'rock whole and real but the shade had enough of defense and attacked with his own mental powers, a black snake which tried to worm its' way past her own defenses. Erragain recoiled but her mind conjured the strong presence of Turcozy with all the feelings she had for him, and her trust, his bright blue image of pure mist and light struck at the black snake, tearing it asunder. The shade hissed in frustration and quickened his pace as he lifted his hand, "Enough mind games!" he shrieked bringing the very real blade of his sword down.

Erragain cried out throwing forward her hands and calling forth a shield of blue light, it stopped the sword but he did not relent, he pressed forward causing her to use more and more of her energy. He hissed with the effort and Erragain felt her strength draining, suddenly the shade snarled and pushed forward with his own power knocking Erragain back and breaking her magic. Erragain yelped, flailed, and threw forward You'rock which flopped in her hands. She struck the shade in the face with a harsh slap of the rubber blade, causing him to step back in surprise and anger. His free hand came forward and gripped the red sword. "Useless toy!" he screamed, tearing it from her grasp and tossing it aside.

"You are no Rider, you are not even a woman, just a little girl lost and alone in the dark! You could never defeat me, let alone the King!" Durduh pointed the tip of his pale blade to Erragain's chest. "It is time to end this once and for all! Farewell, Erragain, last and most foolish of the Dragon Riders!" Time seemed to crawl. Her mind was clouded by terror, and she could think of nothing, nothing but all she had lost. Her days in the Back, Groan's shop, Gallow's farm, Angeluh's visions, Prom's tomb, Areyaok's memories, Mattresstag's scars, all these images swarmed around in her mind as the shade slowly lifted his sword and she found in her a dread fear of loneliness and abandonment. But with that fear came a calm clarity of thought. She had been through so much, to much to give up now, but she had nothing left. No magic, no friends, not even a sword… but, there was something within her, a deep well she had never touched before. Her will.

" _Erragain…?_" a faint voice whispered to her.

"_Turcozy! I need you!_"

"_You have me._" his voice said distantly, "_Always._"

Erragain pulled upon his and her will, feeling magic strong and true, the embodiment of their love spilling forth in an endless torrent, she was pushing herself forward even as the blade came down and split into her back, carving armor and flesh. She cried against the pain with her mind, with her soul, but held firm and silent. She did not lift her head as she gripped the shade's chest with shaking hands, "This is my story… my story. I choose when it ends!" she whispered as the shade starred down at her in confused disgust "_I CHOOSE!_" she lifted her head, eyes flashing and screamed, bringing forth all that was within her combined with all that was within Turcozy. "FI-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" her roar was deafened only by the roar of the bright blue nova of fire which burst from her hands, obliterating the shade's heart as it passed through him- through the very rock of the hollow mountain- piercing the heavens and scattering the clouds as a beacon that defied even the cold deaths of space itself, and her scream echoed a thousand fold. "-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the flame so powerful it seemed to shake the whole of Alageeseseeya, so bright those even in the heart of the King's city shielded their eyes.

All at once the flame winked out, and Erragain's arms dropped; the shade before her stood in stark awe, a gaping black hole in his chest… and he crumbled to ash. Shadows flew from the crumbling husk, and in the hush after her fire, nothing stirred. Erragain fell to her knees. She breathed heavily, and with her mind sought out Turcozy in the rubble. She pushed forward on numb legs, tottering as she sought him out. "_Turcozy…_" she said weakly; there was no answer. Erragain shuffled forward, finding his shape, caught beneath rubble and stone. His wings were bent, scraps of his armor surrounded him, and blood dripped from his neck. "Turcozy!" Erragain wheezed, coming over to his head which lay still. She kneeled down beside him, laying herself against the front of his nose, his eyes were closed. "Turcozy, you can't leave me!" she cried, he did not move. "Turcozy!" she shouted, feeling exhaustion pull at her mind. Softly his brown eyes opened.

"_Well… done, Erragain…_" his faint whisper answered.

"Oh Turcozy, you can't die! I need you, you said you'd never leave me!" she sobbed openly, hugging onto his face with all her remaining strength.

"_I said… I always seemed… to fail you… when we parted…_" he said, too softly.

"No! No, don't you dare, you can't! I don't' have any more magic to heal you! Please, please don't leave me!" she moaned, "Gallow, Roaring, Prom! I can't loose you too! I can't be alone!"

"_You're never alone… Erragain…"_ his gentle voice whispered. "_You have friends who love you… all around you…_" Erragain shook her head violently.

"No of it matters without you! I can't do this without you." she cried, her tears falling upon his scaled face. "You taught me we choose how we live, we choose what makes our lives meaningful. Well, you're what gives my life meaning!" she petted him softly, leaning on his face and looking into his eyes. "Please… get up…" Turcozy looked at her with distant eyes, faded eyes… but they finally, slowly closed. Erragain's brow wilted, tears falling like gentle rain, and she closed her own eyes to dig her face into his scales; she sobbed bitterly and gripped his horns in mourning…

"_Very well._"

Erragain stopped and lifted her head, Turcozy's eyes were open, and sharp. His head moved, and the rubble around him shuttered, with a deep groan his body shook, his head dragging along the ground as the rocks fell aside and his great shoulders pushed upward. With a harsh step forward and a cloud of dust, Turcozy was freed, and he shakily lifted his head to her. Erragain could not believe her eyes, and though she had no more strength, she stood and hugged his head tightly. With a deep sigh of breath he lulled out his great red tongue and licked her from toe to top of head. Erragain laughed despite the slimy wetness and hugged all the tighter. Gently Turcozy slipped back down to the ground in a relaxed position, and Erragain followed laying beside his head to look into his eye. She kept her hand on his eyebrow even as they watched each other, and behind them came a group of people led by Mattresstag.

…

Erragain awoke to quiet warmth on her skin; she hazily opened her eyes to see sunlight streaming through a soft curtain and a person sitting beside her. Erragain opened her eyes fully noting it was only Mattresstag, looking slightly worried. Erragain smiled at her and moved to sit up in the sock silks of her bed. Suddenly she recalled the shade's sword slashing down upon her and she jerked forward. "OH MY BACK!" she yelped. Mattresstag hopped in place and looked at her oddly.

"What's wrong with your back?" she asked.

"Isn't there a huuuuge ropy scar where Durduh cut me?" Erragain winced, trying to look over her shoulder.

"Noooo," Mattresstag looked at her like she was intentionally being silly, "Your back is perfectly fine, unlike mine, you don't have a single scar."

"But he hit me right on the spine…" Erragain knit her brow.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Mattresstag shrugged, "A strange girl did stop by, named Angeluh or some such, said she was a healer, she looked at your back too. But shook her head and then laughed saying her job was done." Erragain sighed bending forward.

"I'm sorry Matty, I thought for sure I would be disfigured for life, I didn't mean to make you feel bad though." Mattresstag patted her hand.  
"I know you didn't Erra, but don't go scaring yourself. I checked you for wounds myself, and cleaned you up." Erragain closed her eyes and leaned back.

"So that's why I'm naked." she relaxed in the pillows.

"Actually that was Nahsuedada's doing…"

"Wha!" Erragain squeaked, Mattresstag smiled at her though. Erragain caught on and laughed too. "Speaking of, how is everyone? Where is everyone?" she added.

"Well, if you want me to call them all into your room…" Erragain hit her with a pillow. "Everyone is fine Erragain. The battle is over, the moment you killed Durduh and his shadows passed the Burgals fell to the ground weeping like children and the King's men fled. There is a lot of cleaning up to do, so everyone is pretty busy, but well. Well. Almost everybody is." Mattresstag suddenly became somber. Erragain stopped in mid smile, lowering the pillow down.

"You don't mean…?" Erragain stared into her eyes. "_Turcozy?_" she reached out with her mind.

"_Mnyeah?_" came the lazy reply, directly beneath her. Erragain jumped and only then realized she was lying in the curl of Turcozy's tail and neck around a large pillow.

"You wouldn't leave his side even when we carried you up here, you've been sleeping on him for a long time." Mattresstag snickered.

"Oh Turcozy I'm glad you're okay!" Erragain scooted over to his lifted head and hugged him as hard as she could. A devilish smirk played across his eyes and lips, he somehow let out a high pitched whistle. Erragain mockingly gasped and playfully patted him on the side of the face in a meek slap.

He grinned at her with his eyes. "_I was indignat they udressed me too._" Erragain snuggled up against him and he purred warmly. Mattresstag smiled at them both and then placed her hands on her thighs.

"Well, now that I'm done babysitting the two of you I guess I'm done." Mattresstag stood.

"Where are you going?" Erragain asked, still clinging Turcozy to her.

"Huh? Me well…" Mattresstag looked confused, "…with you of course, aren't I?" she asked sheepishly. Erragain smiled all the brighter and nodding her head, held out a hand for her. Mattresstag shook her head endearingly and moved over to let Erragain hug her. "You can't do this all day you know." She said as she pulled Mattresstag and Turcozy into a group hug.

"Mmmh!" Erragain said, holding tighter.

"Seriously, you'll have to catch up with Areyaok soon, she left a while ago on horseback to Elsmellsmeara, figuring we could catch up later."

"Mhh!" Erragain said burying her face against her friends. Mattresstag sighed, but smiled all the same returning the hug while Turcozy purred. When they were good and ready Mattresstag went off to ready Toenail and Erragain flew on Turcozy to catch up with the running horses. They caught them easily in a wide field, Erragain landed before Areyaok and her honor guard. They cheered as she did so hailing her.

"Hail Areyaok!" Erragain said, smiling brightly.

Areyaok danced her horse over to them, "We did not expect to see you up so soon, Erragain Shadesmasher, we were just on our way to elves."

"Do we have to leave now? Can't we stay and rest for a few days?" Erragain sighed.

"We have no idea what reaction the king will have to all of this. I felt it was wise to move quickly so he wouldn't have _time_ to react." Areyaok nodded. Erragain was about to speak again when suddenly a voice entered her and Turcozy's mind.

"_Greetings Erragain, I am the Morning page, I though I should tell you something very important._" The strange voice said.

"Erragain?" Areyaok looked at them in slight alarm.

"Hold on I'm getting a Page." Erragain said holding her temples. "_What do you want?"_ She asked.

"_I have called to tell you, there is little urgency now… though I wait for you in Elsmellsmeara to complete your training, you need not hurry for fear of the King any longer._" The strong voice spoke.

"What? Something happened to Galbatrossmatrix?" Erragain said out loud for everyone to hear, there were collected gasps.

"_Yes… you see…_"

…

Somewhere a bald man in a black cloak sat in a very strange and creepy throne. "I suffer without my stone… do not prolong my suffering…" he spoke to no one in particular. He stood then, barely able to lift his hands from the sheer amount of jewelry on his fingers, "Y-ur-ur-ur-ur-ur-ur-in-com-om-om-om-ptence-vexs me so." He tried to say, unfortunately walking down the stairs from his lofty throne to the floor made him stutter with his heavy steps as he stumbled down them nearly tripping on his cloak. This was the mighty King Galbatrossmatrix, with short twisted facial hair and black sort of round finger nails dug into his long dress robes. He lifted a garish sword and screamed in his madness, striking at a gigantic map of Alageeseeya in a rage or in reaction to the defeat of his army, who could say? The map shredded revealing a massive black dragon with gold eyes, Jerkan. He growled seemingly offended at being exposed and unleashed a hugged wall of flame… "GAAAAH~GGGGHHGAHGBLAAB~BLLEAARRGH!" …soundly cooking Galbatrossmatrix who fell over dead and of course, itself.

"GACK!" it fell over dead as well. As to why Jerkan would do such a thing, one need only remember that Galbatrossmatirx was mad and the mind of the Rider is that of his Dragon, and an insane dragon is not something to wave a sword at.


	16. Epilogue: A Beautiful Ride

**Epilogue: A Beautiful Ride  
**

Erragain sat peacefully in the shade, astride Turcozy atop a great hill of sweeping grass looking out over the lonely mountain of Farthan Durr. She was dressed in a fine grey tunic with light blue leggings the color of Turcozy with a cape of white, painted with light blue scales in a faded pattern. Her short brown hair ruffled in the pleasant warm breeze, her brown eyes squinted in the sun, and she breathed a sigh of content.

"Turcozy, what happens now?" she said wistfully.

"_What always happens next… whatever is next._" he answered in his deep rumble.

"Do you think Angeluh was right? This is the end of our story?" she said rubbing his scales comfortingly.

"_How can it be? We are still alive are we not? We still have much to do, do we not? You must complete your training and grow into a Great Dragon Rider, and I must do the same to become a Great Dragon. We still have to slay the Rye'snacks, reunite with Roaring, and there are undoubtedly more Eggs out there, and other Riders, we shall have to pave the way for their return as well. We both have much to learn and our entire lives to learn it._" his voice rumbled happily.

"Well yeah I know, but, what about the Empire?"

"_I suspect like all puppet empires, there shall be confusion, and then it shall crumble until a new leader comes forward._"

"Do you think that leader is really me?" Erragain asked shyly.

"_Perhaps, perhaps not…_" he said wisely, "_But I do know one thing for certain._" he turned his head lulling out his red tongue to touch her cheek. "_I shall be there with you no matter how it goes._"

Erragain smiled, "I'm glad I found you, and you me, whatever happens I'll be happy as long as you're with me." She said in return, then she took his lower jaw and kissed his scaled lips lightly.

"_Bleh, human spit._" he smirked.

Erragain rolled her eyes, "Oh, look there's Matty!" Erragain lifted in the sadle and waved her arm outstretched. Turcozy turned his great head as the grey shape and its black clothed rider came running up through the grass to join them on their great journey.


End file.
